Sky of Love
by xhalleonlatsyrc
Summary: AU: A story of how Lavi and Lenalee fell in love, based on the Jap movie, Koizora. Rated T. LavixLenalee.
1. First Love

**Sky of Love**

This was inspired from the Jap film, Koizora/Sky of Love/恋空, which I was completely touched by. It's a story about young love, revolving mainly around Lavi and Lenalee. In the story, they both start out as 16 years old in the modern context, but beware; I might twist the characters' personality a little.

Content: Romance, humor, friendship, tragedy, family.

Rated _T_ for: (possibly) Hurt, angst, implied sex, suicidal thoughts (all which will be in later chapters)

I do not own Koizora or DGM, though you know I would love to. Now, moving on… enjoy the story. Don't forget to review, thank you. ;)

* * *

The school bell rung for sixth period, but Lenalee stood in the girls' bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror, as two other girls ran past her out the door. She had this period free, and the bathroom was empty. It was a good opportunity.

_Brother would never let me try this at home_, Lenalee thought, as she reached for the lip gloss that was supposed to be tucked away in the pocket of her skirt. Anyway, so many cooler girls were already doing it, walking into school with make-up and short skirts to boot, so a little gloss wouldn't hurt anybody.

Lenalee swiped the lip gloss, _cherry pink, it'd read_, across her lips. She was already 16. Such things were meant to be tried and tested. And when she was done, she thought she looked brighter already. She ought to be getting back to class anyway, for Miranda and Rou Fa would start to wonder if she's gone for too long.

Dashing back to class, Lenalee pulled a chair to sit between Miranda and Rou Fa. As usual, Rou Fa was busy copying home work from Miranda.

"Hey guys, sorry I took awhile," Lenalee said.

"Ah, gloss," Miranda noted with a laugh, "Could it be that you've got someone you like now?"

"No, though I do want to fall in love," Lenalee said, reaching over for a stick of sweets that were half-sticking out of Rou Fa's pencil case. It already April, since she first entered high school. That meant summer (and the holidays) were coming, and she was still without a guy, while several other girls her age that she knew already had a boyfriend.

Rou Fa, put down her pen, looking up at the both girls with anticipation. She had changed so much, straightening her long hair, and putting on contacts, that Lenalee could hardly remember what she looked like in the past, when they first met when they were 7.

"Well, I guess…I already have someone that I like," she giggled.

"Really? Who?" Lenalee burst out. Miranda seemed taken by surprise too, her mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"There's this _amazing_ guy in Class D, Allen," Rou Fa swooned, her eyes dreamy.

"Who's that?" Lenalee asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miranda butted in, "No way, Rou Fa. That guy dyed his hair white, of all the colors. You should stay away from him."

"Well, you don't know him like I do," Rou Fa said. "Why not we…well, it's free period now. We can go find him at his class, and I can show the both of you who he is."

"I already know who he is," Miranda said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, when Rou Fa quickly stood up and pulled Lenalee and her out of the class door.

"Yeah, but Lenalee doesn't," Rou Fa laughed, her tone excited. The girls scrambled towards Class 1D, with Rou Fa leading the way. The classroom corridors were rather full, with people from all the other freshman classes loitering about, seeing that it was a free period. Rou Fa peered into Class 1D, her eyes darting about for the mysterious Allen guy, before mumbling disappointedly, "He's not in there."

Miranda poked at Rou Fa, "Then let's go already. Next class starts in five, and I haven't gotten my books out of the locker."

Rou Fa grumbled something irritably, before allowing Miranda to pull her along back towards her classroom. "Okay, okay, fine. I'd just have to show Lenalee another…"

Then her eyes widened, grabbing at Lenalee's arm tightly, "Oh my god, he's walking towards us. He is _sooo_ cool!"

Lenalee looked up, at four guys who looked like they dominated the school walking towards them.

"Which one is it?" Lenalee asked. Honestly, she couldn't really recall noticing them till now, but now that she had, she didn't want to go anywhere near them. The white haired guy seemed friendlier, laughing at something amusing, but the others beside him just terrified her.

"Haven't you been paying attention? Duh, of course it's the guy on the far left, with white hair remember?" Rou Fa said, biting her lower lip in happiness, simply by just looking at the Allen guy.

The guys stopped outside of their classroom, simply talking, while Lenalee really just wanted to walk past them and back towards her own class. Just then, the white haired boy walked towards her, cocking his head at her in greeting.

"Hey, I'm Allen. Do you know me, from class 1D?" he asked her.

Rou Fa stood beside Lenalee, clearly dumbfounded, but she didn't say anything. Lenalee just shook her head, silently hoping to go away.

"Erm, then would you mind exchanging phone numbers?" Allen asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Rou Fa pulled herself in front of Lenalee, pulling her phone out as well, "I'd like to exchange numbers with you, Allen."

Lenalee saw this as her chance to get away and stealthily inched passed Allen and Rou Fa. Sadly, she wasn't very skillful at all, and bumped into one of Allen's friends, the guy with the flame-red hair.

She looked up at him, wide eyed, while he stared at her, seemingly offended. He didn't speak, but he had looks to kill and that frightened Lenalee. She bowed slightly apologetically, "Excuse me, sorry." And then she brushed past him, running off from the awkward situation. She just didn't notice the red head's eyes following her, as she took off.

Lenalee wasn't back in class for too long, before Rou Fa appeared, her face crestfallen. Taking her seat behind Lenalee, she rested her head and arms on the table, "I got his number. But the one he wants is yours."

Lenalee turned around, "Oi, Rou Fa…"

"…Then promise me this. Promise me that no matter what, you won't try to hook up with Allen," Rou Fa demanded.

Lenalee nodded without second thought, "Of course! I would never try to go after a guy you liked before me, Rou Fa. You can totally trust me." She watched Rou Fa's face light up again, and inside, she already feeling better for Rou Fa.

* * *

The sky was empty of clouds, like a beautiful spring day should be. Walking to school in such good weather made Lenalee feel terrific, as if she could tackle anything the day has set for her. Rou Fa caught up with her, and Lenalee noticed her skirt was shorter than it was yesterday.

"Morning Rou Fa…ehhh, you had your hair colored!" Lenalee grasped.

"Yeap. Pretty, isn't it? Its called marshmallow brown and it took me the whole of last night to get it done! But still, I wanna get with Allen, so it's going to be all worth it if it works."

Lenalee chuckled at her crazy friend, who seemed so eager to please. "Ah, but I think the ribbon you have on your head is falling off already…"

"WHA…? Quick, help me fix it! I can't walk into school looking like that!" Rou Fa cried, bending down so Lenalee could fix it better.

As Lenalee did so, the same red head she had been so afraid of the day before walked briskly past her, his bag slinging over his shoulder. The Lenalee then had no idea that love had already came by her side. Just like she hoped for.

* * *

It's already the late afternoon and if she hadn't known better, she and Rou Fa might just be the last two students in school. If Lenalee wasn't home soon without a good reason before her brother arrived, she might have to face a whole torpedo of questions from him.

"Crap, I can't find it. It has to be around here somewhere…" Lenalee mumbled under her breath, while looking under every single table. She tried to think of all the places she might have left her mobile at but there was no place that she could think of that she hadn't searched.

"I'm calling. Again." Rou Fa sat on a desk, obviously bored with Lenalee's lack of progress.

"How could I not have it over the summer break? There's just no way…" Lenalee stood straight up, suddenly remembering. "Oh, I might have left it at the library! Wait here, I'm going to go search."

Lenalee dashed over to the library, which stood at the fourth floor of the classroom block. As expected, the library was empty of anyone and had the deep, late afternoon sun pouring in. Lenalee wasted no time, her eyes scanning the room hurriedly. "Where is it, where is it, where is it…," she couldn't help saying aloud.

A very familiar tune sounded in the still air, and Lenalee stopped searching, instead listening hard. _It's my ringtone_, she thought, as she scrambled towards the bookshelves. Lenalee went towards the sound of the tune, as it got louder, and then she found it sitting on top of a book on the shelf. Without a hint of hesitation, she picked it up, "Thanks a lot, Rou Fa! I found it and…,"

"…Ah, that's good."

The person on the other side of the line had a way deeper voice and was definitely _not_ Rou Fa. Lenalee, who was puzzled, asked, "Who are you?"

"Mmm…I can't tell you." It was a guy's voice, but what's worse was that Lenalee couldn't recognize who it is.

"Well, see you Lenalee." And whoever that was hung up. Lenalee took the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a short while, before trying to check the person's number on her phone, to see if it matched any number in her phonebook. As she scrolled, she realized her phone book was completely empty. Her inbox had been completely deleted as well.

_What the…?_ Lenalee, annoyed, went back to her call list and pressed 'call' at the only other number she had. The guy picked up real fast.

"What is it?"

"Uh, I'm the owner of the phone you found," Lenalee said, "Did you…do you happen to know what happened to all my messages and numbers? They are all gone."

"I know. I deleted them," the person on the line said.

Lenalee remained quiet. Who was this, and what was he trying to do? The nerve of the guy, playing such childish games in this day and age. "Well," Lenalee said, "Why'd you do that for?"

"What are you so worried about? If the person really wants to talk to you, they'd call you, won't they?"

Lenalee sighed out of irritation, and pressed the 'end call' button of the key pad. _Idiot._

* * *

Lenalee got home, thankfully slightly earlier than her brother. The moment she stepped out of the bathroom, the big man Komui Lee himself entered the house.

"Evening, brother," Lenalee said, while still drying her hair with a towel. She watched on, as Komui threw his work bag and coat over a couch.

"Lenalee! Evening. You took a late bath today, huh?" Komui noted with a smile on his face. Lenalee nodded without speaking. _Well, it wouldn't have happened if someone had just returned her phone properly to her._

Just then, her phone sounded off with her ringtone on play, and Lenalee scrambled to get it from the dining table, not bothering to check whose number it belonged to before answering.

"Hello?" She asked, while trying to avoid her brother's gaze upon her as he took off his tie.

"It's me." Lenalee then realized it was the voice of the same person who had returned her her phone.

"What do you want?" Lenalee said, not waiting for a reply, before pointing at the food on the table. She had bought Chinese back for them both; just the way she knew her brother liked it.

"Who's on the line? It's dinner time, Lenalee," Komui said, sitting down and reaching over for a pair of chopsticks without waiting.

"Oh, uh, it's just Rou Fa," Lenalee said, "You can start without me, brother. I won't be long." Lenalee went back to her room, wanting to end their conversation quickly.

"…What do you want?" she repeated, her tone slightly irritated. Summer holidays had just begun and she wasn't about to let someone like him spoil anything.

"So now I'm Rou Fa, huh?" the guy on the other line laughed.

"Well, I can't help it." _No way am I about to let my brother know I'm talking to some rude and random guy_, Lenalee couldn't help but think.

"Hey, is my number listed as the first?"

_Now, that is someone that has too much time on his hands._ "No," Lenalee said instantly and hung up.

* * *

And then it happened every day. He called and called, and wouldn't stop bugging her. Sometimes, he would ask really random questions, but mostly, he just seemed to absolutely like calling for fun. No specific time of the day or anything either, so Lenalee couldn't anticipate when to switch off her mobile.

"So, what's the point of you doing this, day after day?" Lenalee asked, her body sprawled out on her bed one morning.

He ignored her question. "Has your brother left for work yet, Lenalee?"

Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows, "Not yet, but that's none of your business. And stop calling my name will you."

"Why not? We're friends, aren't we? Plus, you've got a cute name."

Lenalee sat up, running her fingers through her messy bed head. "Then, tell me yours. And which year and class you're in," she pressed.

"Ah, so Lenalee is becoming interested in me, eh?"

"What, no! Of course not! It's just that it's unfair you know so much about me, but I don't even know your name."

"You're right. My name is…."

He sounded like he was about to say it, so Lenalee listened for it earnestly. She has to admit, she was curious. _Very curious_.

"…it's….not telling!" And then he burst out laughing, while Lenalee rolled her eyes and hung up. He was being an idiot, as always.

But this continued. He called again and again, but slowly, she grew accustomed to his calls and even picked them up willingly now. At first, it was annoying, but now, she didn't mind that badly anymore. In fact, it was good having someone to listen to you once in awhile, considering her brother was always out at work.

"Eyebrows?" Lenalee asked, as she doodled with a pen on her notebook, as she sat against with her tummy on the floor. The weather outside was cool, and would've been perfect if Rou Fa or Miranda wasn't running off somewhere, too busy to accompany her, but who cares. Like always, he called her first, and she had picked up.

"Thick. I take after my granddad," he said. Lenalee noted this down, by drawing thick eyebrows on the little man. So far, so good. From what she was able to gather from him, he had longish hair, really 'pretty' eyes, and six packs.

"Mmm. Then what about your lips?" Lenalee mumbled.

"Sexy." He said, with a laugh. Lenalee drew what she thought were 'sexy lips' to her best ability (even though if Miranda was next to her, she would've died laughing).

"Okay. But the outside isn't as important as the inside," Lenalee went on. "So…what kind of person are you, really?"

"Hmmm," Lenalee could imagine the boy on the other side thinking hard about what to say to her. "I am an extremely kind-hearted person. See, I even returned you your phone didn't I?"

Lenalee giggled, rolling on her back.

_***another day***_

Lenalee sat in the bath tub, her hair in a bun, with the phone pressed against her ear. The boy had asked her what some of the things she liked are.

"I like flowers. Especially Baby's breath. And a nice, quiet and empty library in school as well. Then…what about you?"

_***another day***_

"Seriously," Lenalee exclaimed, as she reached for a tub of ice-cream in the freezer, "I heard there really were ghosts in the third floor biology lab."

"You actually believe in ghosts?" he said, obviously trying to stifle his laughter, "You're really cute, Lenalee."

Lenalee paused for a moment, not speaking. She wasn't expecting words like those from him, and as usual, he'd taken her by surprise. And even if he did say that, she didn't think she was cute at all. She wasn't studious like Miranda, who was a teacher's favorite. Neither was she like Rou Fa, who was spontaneous and up for anything good. She was just…boring.

"Eh…why aren't you speaking?" he went on, "You aren't angry by any chance, are you?"

Lenalee closed the freezer door, and started searching for a spoon instead. Quietly, she spoke, "No, I'm not angry."

"I noticed you were silent for awhile back there." _He noticed everything, didn't he?_

"Well, I'm not that petty. And I'm not cute either. I'm actually really plain and uninteresting." She found a spoon in the utensils drawer and hit the drawer shut. He seemed to have heard her do that on the phone and said, "What are you eating this late in the night? Careful not to get fat."

And Lenalee left the spoon on the table, quickly placing the tub of ice-cream back in the fridge.

_***another day***_

"Hey, so will you tell me who you are?"

"I already said it was a secret." Lenalee heard him say, as she loaded a disc into CD player. He was always trying to stay mysterious, not telling her too much. And she couldn't figure out what's there to hide.

"But you already know so much about me. Unfair." Lenalee remarked, pressing play.

"Not at all," he'd replied.

Lenalee placed the phone next to the player, so he could hear the song she was currently playing. It was a Boys like Girls song, 'Two Is Better than One', which she liked a lot. "It's good, isn't it?" She asked.

"Mmm, not bad," he agreed.

"Lenalee! Turn the volume down! What time is it already…*_tsk_*," Lenalee heard Komui's booming voice from outside the room door, and he didn't sound very happy. Lenalee giggled, as she pressed the 'stop' button and hopped into bed.

"…Got yelled at," Lenalee said, grinning, as she pulled the covers over her head. But still, the same question was nagging at her…she really wanted to know. And she really wanted to know badly.

"Then, I should hang up," she heard him say. But she didn't want him to be considerate at this moment of time. She wanted to know the truth.

"No, don't! I'm not hanging up till you tell me who you really are." He didn't say anything, but at least he didn't hang up on her. So, feeling bold, Lenalee continued, "So, can we at least meet when the new school semester starts?"

"Do you want to meet me?" he questioned.

"Well, not in any other weird sense. I just want to know who you are," Lenalee said, her heart growing curious yet again. For so long, he'd been great company, as much as she didn't want to admit it, and she just wanted to see his face, get to know him, like how friends do.

He seemed to be quiet in thought again. And then he said, "Look outside, Lenalee."

She poked her head out from under the cover and saw her room brightly lit from the morning sun. Stealing a peek at the clock, she realized it was already 7:30 Am. They'd been on the line for_ that_ long? The last she remembered was her brother calling for her at 11pm.

"It's morning already!"

"Yeah. Now go take a look outside your window," he said.

Lenalee got up, and drew the curtains apart. Outside, she saw a fresh smoke trail across the sky and for some reason; it brought a smile to her lips. "Wow…it's a smoke trail," she laughed.

"You see it right? Now take a picture of it. It'd be in memory of this morning."

Lenalee nodded, "Okay. Then, I'm hanging up." She heard a click on the other end, before switching her mobile to camera mode.

Excitedly, Lenalee held her phone up to snap a picture of it. One wasn't enough, and she went on to snap more pictures of the smoke trail till the trail disappeared. For some reason, she felt like a 3 year old kid, smiling to herself. The holidays had come and gone so quickly that she didn't even realize it till now.

Lenalee snapped out of it when her mobile buzzed in her hand. A text message; and it came from the mysterious boy. It'd read: _Meet me tomorrow by the pool before commencement time._

Lenalee's heart skipped a tiny beat. That meant she'll finally be able to find out who she's been talking to all summer. And she didn't know if finding out who he was was a good or bad thing.

* * *

Rou Fa was getting brilliant at make-up. With a dash of her work, Lenalee could see for herself in the mirror that she looked more polished and mature than before. Still, it was evident on her face that she was nervous.

"You're meeting him in 5 minutes. You okay?" Rou Fa's voice sounded concerned as she tucked the make-up back into her bag.

"I'm not sure. I mean, he sounded nice on the phone, and I feel like he's a good person. I'm just…a little scared." Lenalee played with the end of a lock of her hair. But this was no time to turn back. She demanded to know who he was, and now, she was going to find out.

Expectedly, the pool area before school begun was empty. Lenalee could see that she was the only one there. Leaning against a handle bar, she wondered if he'd even show, for he had been so secretive earlier before.

Her back had faced the entire pool, and it had barely passed a minute before she felt someone walking up towards her. Turning around, she caught sight of the red headed boy of class 1D. Man, was she unlucky to run into him here, of all places. He had his usual sullen look, with his tie loosely around his neck and shirt untucked to boot. It scared her, truthfully.

Ignoring him, she was just about to walk off until she heard him call out to her. "Lenalee!"

She spun around. He wasn't supposed to even know her name. She watched on as he walked up to her, hiding something behind his back, and bent down to push her fringe away. "What…you've got make-up on. That isn't like you at all, Lenalee."

Fear ran across her entire body, as Lenalee inched away from his touch, her head low. She didn't want to be caught being anywhere near someone like him, even if he was deemed as cool. He finally stopped, before pulling out a small bunch of flowers from behind his back. They were Baby's breaths.

"For you," he said coolly. She didn't answer, her brain searching for a plausible answer, so he just went on, "My name's Lavi."

_I just want to get out of here_, Lenalee was dying to say, but instead, all she managed was a weak, "It's not like that." She was already guessing it, but no way was he the guy she talked to all through her holidays.

He whipped his phone out, as if already anticipating this, and showed her a picture of a smoke trail. It was the exact same one she took yesterday morning.

"After seeing this, do you still not believe me?" he asked.

Everything seemed to be in place, but it was wrong. It couldn't be. Lenalee shook her head, "You can't be the one on the phone…because...because…"

She didn't have an answer, and she couldn't face him for another second either. All she could do was to turn her heel and run off, leaving him there with the flowers clutched in his hand.

* * *

Lenalee got back to class, her pause racing, as she took her seat. Rou Fa and Miranda looked at her excitedly, clearly waiting for this moment. "Who is it, who is it?" they fired at her.

She didn't feel like saying anything, but that would be awkward. How stupid was she to actually think someone that bugged her all this time could actually be a nice, decent guy. "Erm, well…very scary person. With long, red hair and all that," she said quietly.

"Allen's friend?" Rou Fa guessed.

"Lavi," she said his name, while taking her things out from her bag. Yes, he was Allen's friend, but he was at least a billion times scarier.

"I heard Lavi's got a girlfriend from this school already," Miranda remarked, "someone with hair and earrings like that…you shouldn't be near him, Lenalee."

That sparked a little of her interest. He never said anything about that to her before. But…she shouldn't bother really. Now, if only she could get her heart to stop pounding.

* * *

Lenalee walked towards home. Once again, her friends had abandoned her and ran off on a shopping spree downtown after school. She'd declined their offer when they asked, because all she wanted was to get home. As usual, homewards meant passing by a small garden, as she had to make a huge round around the school. But today, she saw something unusual.

The familiar red head that she'd been so freaked out by was squatting down in front of an area of several plants and pouring fertilizer on something. On a closer look, they were the flowers he tried to give her in the morning.

He appeared to have seen her from the corner of his eye, and looked around. "Hey there, Lenalee!" he greeted.

"What…are you doing?"

"Don't worry; I gave them loads of fertilizer. They'll be fine." He smiled as he dug a little at the soil, and pushed the fertilizer around the bunch of Baby's breath. _Why did he even want to do that for?_

"Uh, say," Lenalee piped out, "you…already have a girlfriend, don't you?"

"Used to, but not anymore," he said, being his usual cool self, as he threw the spade into a nearby empty flowerpot and got up. He picked up the water hose and started spraying at all the plants.

Perhaps he really was bored, or he just found it amusing, but with a laugh, he sprayed some of the water at Lenalee, who darted away trying to avoid it. But then she found that he wasn't really intending to soak her. He just wanted to show her something.

In the air, she could see that the sun and water had mixed together to form a rainbow. It was really beautiful, and no one has ever shown her something quite as naturally pretty as this. He looked at her, smiling in way she had never seen him do before, and weirdly…it made her feel really good.

_Lavi…he was always able to win her heart so easily, with small, sincere actions like these. Even if it's a lot, he would go the extra mile, because if it was something to make Lenalee feel happy, he would do it. And this was just the beginning of their relationship._

* * *

To be continued…


	2. An Ex girlfriend's Apperance

Author's Note: A big thanks to all that has reviewed my first chapter! I'll try hard to make the rest of the story interesting and enjoyable! *crosses all fingers & toes* As usual, do review when you're done, thanks! & Enjoy!

* * *

School was seriously boring her out. I mean, come on, it's Trigonometry, and Maths isn't one of her all-time favorite subjects. With her elbow on the table, Lenalee supported her head with her hand and flashed a look of boredom towards Miranda, who sat next to her. Miranda just sighed silently, but at least, like a good student, she was doing her work.

Halfway through while day-dreaming, Lenalee felt a vibration in the deep end of her pocket. _Her mobile phone!_ While the teacher had his back turned to her, it was a good chance. Flipping open her phone, she saw a text message from Lavi: _Come to the library now *smiley face here*_

That crazy boy, evidently slacking in the library instead of studying in class! Still, the temptation was there for Lenalee, and she wasn't about to reject his offer. Her eyes glanced up to the teacher, who was babbling something about adding algebraic equations into the formula. Not that she bothered much.

Lenalee raised her hand hesitantly into the air, and called out, "Teacher!"

Instantly, she got his attention. "Yes, Lenalee, what's wrong?"

"I'd…like to go to the nurse's office, please." She did her best impersonation of a sick person, clutching her tummy with her hand, and gave what she hoped was a pained face. Rou Fa and Miranda simply stared at her in disbelief, but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay? Go quickly then." The teacher waved her off, before turning back to scribble on the board. Lenalee got up slowly; frowning in pain, in case anyone turned to look at her while Rou Fa and Miranda turned to each other and thought the same thing, "Liar!"

The moment she stepped out of the classroom, she took off for the library at the fourth floor.

Expectedly, the library was empty, and the student librarian on duty wouldn't come till lunch hour starts. No one was inside either, since they should all be in their classes having lessons. Lavi, that nut, was an obvious exception. Lenalee wondered what he wanted to see her for.

She found him at the corner of the library, poking around with the chalkboard. Somehow, he didn't look as scary as he did the first time she saw him and his hair was actually starting to appeal to her as cool…but no, what was she thinking? She needed to take a breather and slow down.

"Hey," she called out, slightly breathless from all the climbing of the staircase.

"Lenalee!" He turned to smile at her. "Let's cut class."

"Eh?" Lenalee looked at him, her eyes wide, but he just laughed and ruffled her hair.

Lavi was always doing these things, being impulsive and running forward, too fast for anyone to catch up to. But sometimes, he tended to slow down to wait for her, and she guess that was what really made him so attractive to her. She watched as he took her by the hand, and led them out of school.

Lavi got Lenalee to get on his bicycle, before getting on himself and taking off. He didn't bother about breaking rules or them very possibly getting into trouble. And even though Lenalee had no idea where he was taking her, she didn't say anything.

Halfway through the ride, the ground became bumpier, and Lenalee couldn't help it but cling onto Lavi's waist for support, lest she fell off. Lavi noticed, and took a quick glance back at Lenalee, grinning.

"Lift your head and look," he called out.

Lenalee did as she was told, and found herself staring at the vast, blue sky. It looked so bright and never ending, and somehow, it brought a smile to her lips. She loved skies, and she often day-dreamed while looking up at them. That, she was sure, was something that she never mentioned to Lavi before. Whether he said it intentionally or without thought, she was glad he did.

Suddenly, it feels like he was speeding up, peddling faster and faster.

"Wait, you're going too fast!" Lenalee cried, tightening her hold around his waist, but all she heard was him laughing and going even faster than before. He was a maniac on the bicycle! She could almost swear that she was near to falling off as he swerved at a bend, riding into a small lane.

"Too fast, you're too fast! Wait!" She half yelled and half laughed. He didn't stop or even slow down at all, but just kept going at it. After a while, she got used to his psychotic speed and felt the adrenaline pump through her body. It was the first time she felt such…thrill. She couldn't explain why, but she enjoyed it.

Slowly though, he begun to slow down. "We're here," he said, coming to a brake.

Lenalee got off from the bike, and found herself looking at a small piece of grassland. There was a stream at the end, and you had to climb a few steps to get to the bottom. But the place was breezy, empty and peaceful; where you'll least expect to find someone like Lavi.

Without saying anything, he took a step forward down the stairs, so all Lenalee could do was to follow. She watched as their shadows lined up together, and felt that maybe, this was the first time Lavi ever walked in pace with someone.

Then he came to a stop. "This is my favorite spot, Lenalee."

"…I…was bullied a lot when I was little." Lavi took a seat down on the grass, and patted the spot next to him.

Lenalee took the cue and sat down beside him, "No way. I couldn't tell at all."

Lavi laughed, looking straight at the stream. "I always thought that I needed to defeat them and become stronger. And this place…I took them out here, right at this place."

Lenalee kept quiet. She still found it hard to believe that he could be someone with such a past. But she was happy, because he confided in her, trusted her.

"You…are just like the stream, Lavi."

He looked at her, questioning her with his eyes. Lenalee smiled, going on, "Always going forward, and never stopping for anything. That's just like you."

And then she looked at the stream. The blue colors of the sky reflected in the water, like they were one. "Isn't it wonderful? The stream you're so much like, and the sky that I love…they look like they're cuddling."

He never stopped staring at her, and Lenalee turned to look at him, "Wha…what?" Her voice came out like a tiny squeak, but she knew it was because her heart wouldn't stop pounding. _His face is too close, oh my god_, she wanted to scream out.

He leaned in, getting even closer, while stealing glances at her lips, "Is this…your first?"

Lenalee shook her head, even though it was outright lie. She had never kissed any boy before, but she didn't want to let him know for the sake of her stupid pride. Lavi, however, stole her breath away with just one look of his. His eyes were so intense, so deep, that she couldn't look away.

And he didn't say anything when he just placed his lips on hers without further warning. She never tasted anything like him, but it felt so good she decidedly gave in anyway. She just allowed him, because it was her first time in what might be love, and she didn't want to strike out.

It lasted for maybe like a few seconds, but he didn't rush it. Too quickly, he pulled away, grinned at her and they just laid back, watching the sky above them and hearing the sound of the rushing water.

* * *

It was a brand new day. Even if school wasn't all that exciting, Lenalee had a new reason to look forward to it these days. _Lavi._ His name ran across her mind all through yesterday. She couldn't concentrate on assignments or hear her brother nag to her about his work but mostly, she couldn't stop smiling. She must look silly, but he just thrilled her in such an unimaginable way. And she'd only known him for barely two months.

"Morning, brother," Lenalee hopped into the kitchen, while half pulling on her socks.

"Morning, Lenalee. Struck lottery lately?" he asked, bringing his mug to his lips with his eyes glued on the morning paper.

"I'm not even of legal age to buy lottery yet," Lenalee laughed, "What made you ask?" She grabbed the juice out of the fridge, while wiping an old coffee stain off the counter while she was at it. Man, was she in a good mood.

"You look radiant, for a Wednesday morning," he commented. Lenalee stopped momentarily. Really, did she look that good? Not only that, she _felt _good too.

Her phone vibrated in her skirt, and Lenalee jumped. Thank god though, her brother didn't seem to notice. She flipped it open to see the message that came in. It was from Lavi and read: _Morning! Look outside!_

She walked over to the back door, and peered through the glass window. Outside, she saw Lavi on his bicycle. And when he saw that she had looked out at him, he gave a single wave at her, grinning.

_He's here to pick me up for school!_ Lenalee thought excitedly. Sure, it was sweet and all, but the least he could've done was to tell her last night or something. Though that wouldn't really seem like him anymore.

"I'm going to school early today," Lenalee announced, while grabbing two sandwiches and stuffing them in her bag before her brother could look up from his paper.

"Mmm, but isn't it a little too early?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to be on morning class duty with Miranda. She's won't be very happy if I forgot." Lenalee said quickly. Then she just grabbed her bag, and with a quick _bye_, she ran out via the front door. Things would look weird if she took the back door.

"Lenalee, here," Lavi called out. Apparently, he caught on real fast. Lenalee's face brightened up the moment she saw him, and she quickly got on his bike.

They rode to school in the usual comfortable silence. It was almost hard to remember the days where she had feared him. If she'd known earlier, maybe they could've started out earlier too. Even though nobody said it officially, she knew they were a couple already. She just did.

As they got nearer to school, Lavi and Lenalee rode past many students- including Rou Fa and Miranda. "Lenalee! Oh god, and is that…Lenalee has got a boyfriend?" Rou Fa and Miranda gaped at each other, before dashing towards the bicycle parking.

"We've arrived, my princess," Lavi joked, as he parked his bicycle and Lenalee hopped off.

She nodded in appreciation, smiling shyly up at him. "Thanks."

Lavi never even got to park his bike properly before _his_ friends ran up to him, slapping him on the back.

"Well, see you on the way home, Lenalee," he smiled, before running off with Allen and the others. Lenalee wasn't even sure he saw her wave but it was fine with her. Him picking her up for school meant a lot already.

"Leeeeenalee!" Rou Fa's voice sounded in the air. Lenalee spun around to see the shocked faces of her two best friends.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! I heard from Allen already but…this morning was just shocking!" Rou Fa said, her fake eyelashes batting at Lenalee, "You and Lavi huh?"

"Mmm," Lenalee nodded.

Miranda sighed, as they all headed for into the parade square for assembly, "Brilliant. First Rou Fa and Allen, now you and Lavi…"

"Rou Fa and Allen?" Lenalee turned to look at Rou Fa this time.

"Well yeah, I just forgot to tell you. He and I are official already. He is just _too_ awesome," she swooned.

Miranda crossed her arms and picked up speed, "Great, just great. Now I'm the only one left aren't I? Don't bother me; I'm fine in my own, dark corner yeah."

Lenalee laughed at her friends. Was anybody around her actually sane? She guessed not. But while everything about Lavi exhilarated her, she never realized her love had shattered someone else's into pieces. A girl stood behind a pillar, watching Lenalee closely, angry and humiliated.

* * *

Half a day went by so quickly. Once the lessons after lunch were over, she'd be ready to go home. But lunch today didn't seem as friendly.

Lenalee was just heading back to class with Miranda. God knows where Rou Fa ran off to with Allen, but she didn't care. The period after this was social studies, and oddly, she liked it enough to want to get it over with.

One of her classmates ran up to her just at the end of the staircase, "Lenalee, you've became the topic of the afternoon." With that, she took off just as quickly as she came. What was that all about?

"Lenalee doesn't look good with Lavi as a couple."

"Lenalee's too plain."

"I heard Lavi broke up with that senior in year 2."

"What a pity! She was so pretty too!"

The girls and even some guys who hung outside the classrooms before lessons were to begin were all talking. Within the morning, it seems like everybody knew. But this wasn't good. They were all negative remarks that targeted her, and truthfully, they hurt.

"Hold your head up, Lenalee. Don't let these comments get to you," Miranda encouraged. Lenalee nodded and continued walking.

Still, it doesn't change the fact of how everyone looked at her. All her life, she just wanted to blend in, and always bothered herself of how others saw her as. But now, she couldn't care less. She wasn't afraid anymore.

* * *

Lenalee waited for Lavi to come get her after school. Class 1D was having longer lessons than her class, but then again, she didn't mind. She still felt so different to be in love, falling so hard and so fast for a boy. It didn't matter how people saw her, for as long as she had Lavi and her close friends by her, she'll be alright.

"Wearing such a candid face…how did you manage to con him?" A voice spoke up from behind. It puzzled Lenalee, as she turned around to face a girl she'd never met before in her life. Even though they both donned the same uniform, she didn't know her.

"Sorry, do I know…," but Lenalee was cut off.

"Shut up. What, did you think someone like you would be good enough for someone like him?" The tall, pretty girl, her hair in long, brown waves, stood tall in front of Lenalee, her eyes piercing through her with hate. It wasn't hard to guess that she must be Lavi's ex, from her words.

Lenalee stayed quiet, her eyes trying to avoid the girl's. As if annoyed for being ignored, the girl hissed, "Break up with Lavi."

Lenalee turned to finally meet her eyes. She was frightened, of course, but this…_this_ was something she'll never give in to. She doesn't want to break up with Lavi. She won't.

"No, I don't want to," Lenalee whispers, her voice shaking.

The girl grabbed Lenalee by the arm, tightening her grip. "I said, break up with him!"

Lenalee shook her head hard, not giving in. And just when it looks like the girl was going to say something worse, Lenalee saw Lavi riding his bike up towards them. Upon spotting him, her eyes grew hopeful, and the girl spun around to catch sight of Lavi as well.

She turned back to Lenalee, letting go of her and whispered loudly into her ear before Lavi got to them, "Who knows what will happen then."

Lavi rode up to the two girls and looked at the girl. "Emily! What are you doing with Lenalee?"

"Nothing. I just came to see the girl you're going out with now, that's all." Emily then smiled at Lenalee, a terrifying, scary smile; one which looked more like a threat. "Lenalee seems really sweet and nice."

Lavi didn't say anything for a moment, and then asked Lenalee to get on his bike. Lenalee did just as she was told, afraid to look at Emily for another second. Emily stood there, all alone, even as Lavi and Lenalee rode off. If only Lenalee had been more observant, she'd see Emily's fist all clenched up.

* * *

"Let's buy lunch boxes on the way, and head over to my house," Lavi said, after a short period of silence. Lenalee held on to Lavi as he pedaled, not saying anything. She shouldn't even be afraid, as much as she was just now. Lavi didn't try to hide the fact that they were together now, so it meant he wasn't ashamed of her. He'd told her something that she felt he had never told anyone else before- his past. He trusted her.

"Lenalee…," Lavi begins, putting a hand over Lenalee's, while hers were around his waist, "No matter what happens, I'll protect you, okay? I won't let anything hurt you…I swear."

Lenalee almost felt like crying, for no boy has ever said something like this to her, but instead, she pressed her face against his back and nodded in silence.

Somehow, her reaction seemed to make Lavi happier and she saw him smile to himself. His crazy, red hair was windblown, and the afternoon sun shown down on him, drawing attention to the twinkle from his earring. Lenalee could even feel her love for him bursting in her chest.

They bought the lunchboxes from a nearby mart, and went over to Lavi's house. It wasn't very big, though being was a two storey house. Lavi did mention before that he lived with his grandfather and elder sister, because like her, he'd lost his parents when he was young.

A young lady stood outside the shop house, her body bent over a motorcycle. When she lifted her head and saw Lavi and Lenalee together, she instantly greeted them. "Hey there," the lady said, a spanner and dirty cloth in her hand, "Lenalee, is it?"

"Yeah," Lavi beamed, his hand still holding Lenalee's, not letting go. "Lenalee; My sister, Christina."

"Hello," Lenalee greeted.

Christina looked like the aloof biker sort of girl, with her jet black hair, half a dozen piercings on each ear, and stunning eyes. If she wasn't friendly, Lenalee might be scared of her, but Christina was totally nice.

"He spoke a lot about you, sweetie," Christina laughed, while wiping the head of her motorcycle clean. Lenalee blushed, but didn't have time to say anything before Lavi grabbed her hand and rushed her up the stairs to his house, shouting, "Bye!"

"Where's she going?" Lenalee questioned, while being pulled along.

"To the shop. She repairs vehicles for a living," Lavi says, while fumbling for the keys in his pocket.

"My room," Lavi pointed out, as they got in. Small, quaint, but very cozy, just the way Lenalee liked it. As she walked into Lavi's room, she was actually stunned by the amount of books he had. Picking one up, she realized they weren't comics or random novels, but actual books about serious stuff: politics, wars, history…amazing.

"Do you read _all_ these?" she asked. Lavi was the bad ass in school, the one who skipped classes and rebelled against teachers. Not the nerd who slept behind mountains of books.

"Yes," Lavi snatched the book back, as if ready to defend himself, "FYI, I came first in class during the first term okay. Not that anyone actually knows or cares but…well; anyway, you should be praising me instead of making me look stupid."

Lenalee closed her mouth, which she was sure was hanging wide open earlier on. She never would've guessed, not even in a million years. Laughing, she lazily plopped herself on his bed, looking around. Lavi sat himself down next to her and took his mobile out.

"Let's take a picture. I want a good one for my wallpaper," Lavi said, reaching an arm over Lenalee's shoulder to pull her closer towards him.

"Well, okay, but I'm not photogenic," Lenalee warned, even if she was kinda excited that he wanted a picture of them together.

"1, 2 and 3…," Lavi pressed a button, before turning around to see the image. Honestly, it wasn't a great photo, because he'd accidentally cut off half of their faces from the eyes down, though the sky (there was a window behind his bed), was bright blue and looked nice.

"You're horrible, Lavi," Lenalee laughed as she saw it. Lavi did too, when he saw what great stuff he'd taken. "Shut up, it's an artistic shot," he said, and turned to Lenalee. She was still giggling to herself, when his eyes met hers directly, and they ended up staring into each others' eyes. Everything went completely quiet.

Then, he leaned forward, putting his arms over her, pulling her into an embrace. He kissed her on the side of her face, then her nose and her lips, holding the kiss on her lips for a while. Lenalee just sat still, her heart beating wildly against her chest, and thought: _This isn't the first time we kissed anyway. It's fine, it's okay. It's just Lavi._ Still, she couldn't calm down. He was totally…intense.

Lavi stopped after a while, sitting back to look at Lenalee. He wore such a serious face, the first that Lenalee has seen since they'd met. He pressed his lips together, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ears, and said ever so softly, "…I'll be gentle."

It took a split second for Lenalee to realize what he meant. _Sex._ It instantly made her feel scared, but even if a million and one things were cautioning her, she couldn't believe herself- she was feeling like she didn't really care. Lavi had been everything to her and she knew how she felt about him. She trusted him so much that she was confident he wouldn't let anything go wrong.

Lenalee must've held her silence for too long, or perhaps her eyes showed that she didn't exactly mind. Lavi reached forward and kissed her on her neck. In fact, his kisses felt hot against her skin, but they were also so good that she decidedly let him continue. Before she knew it, she was half undressed and had her head on his pillow. Lavi's eyes were so…beautiful, as she gazed into them. He ran a finger across the side of her face, and simply looked at her. It was as if he was waiting for her to consent.

Lenalee never knew how it would feel to mix fear and enjoyment together, but now she felt exactly like that. It was the first time that she had experienced gentle pain, but Lavi kept his word and it didn't hurt as much as she heard first times were meant to be. As frightened as she was, she couldn't believe how good it felt as well.

When Lenalee finally opened her eyes next, she felt a small but sharp pain but insanely, she was…happy. Yet another two things that shouldn't be placed together. She saw Lavi sleeping soundly next to her, his hand still over the side of her arm, but she couldn't bear to wake him up. Looking out of the window, she saw that the sky had turned orange and it was time that she needed to leave.

She could finally feel the lower half of her body and sitting up, she quickly buttoned her blouse. Then, she reached over to cover the blanket over Lavi, lest he got cold. When she did, he stirred slightly, and mumbled something.

"Are you going back, Emily?"

It was the first time she'd ever experienced this sort of pain as well, but this was much harder to stomach. It cut through her heart like a knife slicing its way through butter, and all she thought of next was simply to leave.

* * *

Lenalee walked a long, silent road home. Her mind was a blank, possibly lacking of oxygen from all the excitement it's receiving already. Her mobile then went off with its message ringtone.

_I'm sorry I fell asleep. Hope you got home safely._ It was from Lavi.

Lenalee started to type one back to Lavi. _Do you still think about Emily? _- was what she originally wrote, but she decided against it. She didn't want to sound like a jealous pot, because she wouldn't know what to do if he were to give her an answer she didn't want.

_Can I trust you?_ - She typed instead and pressed send.

His reply was fast, before she even got close to taking another step. _Of course you can._

Lenalee had an emotionless face on, while slotting her phone back in her pocket. Sure, she didn't know what she could say or do, but if Lavi said she could trust him, she will.

And so, Lenalee walked her way home alone. After all, the night sky was taking over already and she needed to buy Chinese home for dinner.

* * *

To be continued…

_P.S. On hiatus, due to me working before my results are released and school starts. *Sweat drops* Will still write, but progress is slow. Do wait patiently for the next chapter, thanks!_


	3. A Painful Experience

Author's note: Whoo, chapter 3! This story is turning out to be absolutely dramatic, but I like it that way, so I hope you do too. LOL, more T rated stuff coming your way so look out (!) Enjoy!

* * *

When Lenalee reached the bus stop that she and Lavi were supposed to meet at, it was still a little too early. To be honest, this was their first, actual date together, where they'll have lunch, walk around town and window shop, so she didn't want to be late. It ended up in her being about 15 minutes early.

"Hello, Lavi? I got here a little too early," Lenalee called, "Yeah, of course I'll wait. Bye."

As usual, their date was blessed with good, sunny weather. She had been so excited when Lavi asked her two days before that she couldn't stop gushing to Rou Fa and Miranda during break time. Lenalee sat waiting at the bus stop, taking out her compact to double check if the very little make-up she'd put on was still there. She wanted to look good when Lavi arrived.

She was just taking her gloss out, when a huge, black SUV parked itself in front of her. Normally, big cars like these hardly pass by small roads, so this got Lenalee's attention. Two large men hopped out, and bolted towards her, and that was when she started to feel alarmed. They each grabbed one of her arms, shoving her towards the car, and didn't stop when she protested.

"Wh…what are you doing? Hey, hey, stop!" She was pushed into the car, and the moment she was in, they drove off. She didn't recognize a single one of them, and didn't know what they wanted her for, so the only possibility she could think of was that they were kidnapping her. Panicking, she fumbled about, kicking and screaming at the top of her voice while the guy beside her tried to cup her mouth with his hand. It didn't work, as she bit his hand. Finding the door's lock, she unlocked it and stumbled out.

She wasn't very far away from the bus stop, she was sure, but that was the last thing on her mind right now. She hopped out of the car into a large field of flowers, desperate to get away, but she also knew they were chasing and closing up on her.

She ran and ran, ignoring their yells for her to stop. And then she tripped, falling on the grass and one of them pounced on top of her from behind, pinning her down with his weight. His hands grabbed her wrists and even though she tried to push him off, it didn't work. Fear gripped her when all three of them surrounded her, and she never felt more frightened in her life.

The guy who pinned her down shoved his face near hers, his fingers tugging on her cardigan. His breath smelled disgusting when he breathed down on her and kissed her neck area forcefully, that Lenalee just wanted him to get off of her. She begged for them to stop, her tears spilling out and her voice growing even weaker when she realized another guy had a camera out and were taking pictures.

"Please, I don't want this…," Lenalee cried, when she realized exactly what they were doing to her. As she resisted effortlessly, she heard her mobile ring. It had fallen out of the bag, but it wasn't far from her. _It must be Lavi_, she thought, probably wondering where she was. If she reached out far enough, she could get her phone…_Lavi would come and everything would be alright_…

But the guy with the camera kicked it away right in front of her eyes, as he bent down to take a close up of her. His chuckles disgusted her, but things got even worse when she heard the guy above her ripping her skirt. His hand ran its way up her thigh, and she cried harder than she ever did in her life. She couldn't do anything because it was just her against all three of them. She was helpless.

The second time felt nothing like the first. She didn't want any of it, because none of them were Lavi and this wasn't what Lavi would do to her anyway. It hurt terribly, what they did, but all she could do was whimper in pain. After what seemed like an eternity, they simply stood up, laughed at her and ran off. There Lenalee lay on the ground all curled up, feeling disgustingly filthy.

She wouldn't even pick up her calls, though her phone kept ringing, because they were surely from Lavi. What would he think of her if he even knew? He won't want someone like her anymore. The more she thought about it, the longer she lay there, and the more fearful she became. Soon, the calls stopped. Night was already starting to fall when she finally sat up. She just needed to leave.

She got up to walk her way back to the bus stop, her mind empty. All she wanted to do was to get home, change, and polish up her acting skills so she could keep everything about today away from her brother. She didn't get very far when she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine and voice so familiar, calling out her name. It was Lavi.

She stopped short to hide behind a nearby barrel, because she didn't want him seeing her like this. But expectedly, he called her on her phone and it rang. Lenalee heard Lavi park the motorcycle quickly, screaming her name again and searching for her, as she tried to shut her phone off.

"Lenalee? Lenalee!" Lavi yelled, as he found her from a distance away. She got up, trying to run away, but he was faster and ran in front of her, grabbing her by both arms to make her stop.

He didn't say anything, just keeping his grip on her, while Lenalee hung her head low silently. After what a bunch of unknown men had done to her, she had no idea how to face Lavi with the truth. But Lavi was observant. She saw him glance down at her torn skirt and her unbuttoned cardigan, and his face scrunched up in pain.

"I…I…," she wanted to cry, the moment she saw his expression. It made her remember everything, and she didn't know what to say. "I'm so…sorry," she cried, her tears coming again.

Lavi took a look at her, and then pulled her in to hug her. He hugged her so tightly that she could hardly breathe, but with his arms around her, she never felt safer.

And while she sobbed on, she heard Lavi apologize countless of times. He kept saying the word, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," that she felt bad for him. He didn't have to feel hurt for her, but he was and somehow, that meant so much to her.

"…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Lenalee…," he held on to her, not letting go of her one bit, that Lenalee stopped crying. She couldn't believe it, but she could feel how upset he was.

"La…Lavi?" she pulled back a little reluctantly to look at him. Even with his long fringe falling in his face, it didn't hide anything from her. She could really see him crying for her, his hands shaking. Lenalee reached a hand up to touch him gently on his face, and he looked up at her.

"How did you find me, Lavi?" She asked. She couldn't forget the fact that it was already into the night. Nobody told him that she would be here, and she didn't see how he would know.

"This...is how strong my love is, Lenalee," he said. His words made Lenalee want to cry again. She couldn't believe how much she doubted him earlier. He must've search for her high and low, till he found her here. The silly boy just wouldn't stop at anything.

Lavi hugged her again, kissing her on the side of her head, and spoke. But this time, his voice became hard and vengeful, "I…I will definitely make them pay for this, Lenalee. Definitely."

* * *

Lavi brought Lenalee back to his house on his motorbike, or to be exact, his sister, Christina's, motorbike. He led her into his room once more, gave her a jacket to cover her up in case she was cold and ran off without another word.

Christina came in soon after, as Lenalee sat on the ground, hugging her knees to herself.

"Evening, Lenalee. We've met before," Christina smiled at her.

Lenalee kept still, though it was good to have someone she knew in the room with her. Every time she closed her eyes, she'll think back to the bitter experience she had and that pained her. Chrisina, however, sat down next to her and Lenalee felt better.

Christina got her to change out of her skirt so she could sew up the part that was ripped. Lenalee did so quietly, and watched as Christina sewed skillfully. But somehow, her heart still felt heavy and silently, she begun to sob.

Christina looked at her, and placed an arm around her shoulder. "You must've been really scared, you poor dear. In times like these, don't keep it in. Cry as much as you want." So Lenalee did, crying her heart out, till she felt breathless and painful in her chest, but at least, she let it all out.

"You know, you have Lavi," Christina said, holding Lenalee's hands in hers. "Over the years, he's been with countless other girls. Believe me, I've lost count…But you're the first he's serious with. For Lavi, you're his real first love."

"…so whatever happens, I know he will stop at nothing to protect you." Lenalee looked up at Christina, finally letting out a small smile. She believes Lavi would too.

* * *

Lavi rode all the way back to where he found Lenalee. He knew this place quite well, and there were a few empty storage houses around. If he got lucky, he might be able to find the three guys Lenalee told him about. Tall, strong, all about the same built, and the one that raped her had a distinct bright red shirt on. Plus, they rode a black SUV. It wasn't that hard.

Luck seemed to be on his side. In one of the store houses, he saw a light shining dimly from within and upon peering in; there were three guys playing cards around a table. An old SUV stood outside the door. There was no way he would be wrong.

In his rage, he dashed in and grabbed one of them by the collar, punching him in the face. Blood spilled from his mouth, but Lavi didn't care, turning around to hit another guy. When the one with the red shirt grabbed him from behind, Lavi elbowed him in the chest and turned around to kick him hard. Even when he fell on the ground and groaned, Lavi didn't stop.

"How dare you touch Lenalee! How dare you!" Lavi roared, hitting him over and over again in the face. He couldn't believe how angry he felt, but whenever he remembered Lenalee's teary face, he couldn't help but want to hit them harder. For what they'd done to Lenalee, they deserved it.

It didn't matter when the other two guys tried to come at him again. His punches were faster and harder and basically, they were no match for him. Lavi turned to one of them, ready to hit again, when he pulled a camera out of his pocket to beg for Lavi to stop.

"We were asked to do this," he choked, "…said we were to be paid…by a lady called Emily."

Lavi's eyes widened as he grabbed the camera and tossed it angrily against a wall. "Bastards!" he cursed, as he stepped on the camera over and over again, breaking it. Now, he didn't have any business here anymore, but somewhere else.

* * *

Christina had done such a good job sewing up her skirt that Lenalee could hardly tell it has been torn before. Making a mental note to thank Christina for her hospitality, Lenalee wonders when Lavi would ever get back for she needed to get home.

She didn't have time to wonder very long before she heard plenty of yelling out in the hallway, and words like "come here!" and "stop pulling me!" Christina got up and the moment she opened the door, Lavi appeared and he pushed a girl roughly into the room.

"She was the one who told them to do it," Lavi said, his eyes burning with anger. Lenalee bolted up instantly and looked down at the girl, whom she recognized was Emily. Lavi wasted no time and kneeled down on one leg next to Emily, pulling her head up by her hair so she would face Lenalee.

"Stop it, it hurts," Emily screamed, when he did so.

"Do you even deserve to say that, bitch? What about what you've done to Lenalee?" Lavi hissed, gripping her hair tighter. He looked at Lenalee, the anger not wavering off anytime. "What should we do with her, Lenalee? One word from you…and I'll kill her."

Lenalee shook her head quickly. She didn't want Lavi killing anyone. She just wanted to be with him. And she looked at Emily, saying almost desperately, "I don't want to be separated from Lavi. Please."

Lavi kept still, the air around him as scary as ever, and then he threw Emily aside with one last glare. Christina had her lips pressed into a thin line as she reached for the huge pair of scissors that sat in her sewing box and went over to Emily. She pulled Emily up by her hair, pinned the girl against a wall and started to snip all her brown locks off.

"No, don't do it!" Emily begged, but she couldn't resist against Christina, especially not when she had the scissors in her hand. Lavi held Lenalee in his arms as they both watched Christina cut Emily's hair off till it was all unevenly short. However, it was nothing as compared to what Lenalee had to go through.

* * *

Lavi took Lenalee home on the usual bicycle he always rode to and fro school. Arriving at her house, Lenalee could see the lights in the living room lit and knew that Komui must be home. Still, Lavi insisted on taking her right to the doorstep so he could give an explanation to Komui.

"Lenalee, you're finally back." Komui seemed to have been worried for Lenalee but he didn't look relived seeing her either. "What happened to you? You look pale, Lenalee!"

"Erm, she fell off from my bicycle today. I'm really, really sorry, Mr Lee," Lavi bowed in sincere apology. Komui seemed to be ignoring him while busying himself with Lenalee, but then he lifted his head up to look at Lavi in the eye.

"And who are you?" Komui had asked with an eyebrow lifted and from the look of his face, he won't be easy to please.

Lavi swallowed, for once feeling difficult. "I'm Lavi. I, uh, go to the same school as your sister."

"Really?" Komui said in slight disbelief. "So, you're her friend then."

Lavi nodded, because it wasn't exactly a lie. But honestly, he thought Komui would bombard him with questions as to where they went and how Lenalee could possibly fall off from a bike, not this.

"Do you…go to school with hair like that?"

Lavi's throat went completely dry. He couldn't afford to screw up in front of Lenalee's brother, but man, a question like this...

So again, all Lavi did was to nod his head weakly. Komui went, "Ah," in acknowledgement, but without any warning, he slammed the door in Lavi's face.

* * *

Lenalee opened her eyes to Lavi's number on her mobile phone and remembered today was a school day. She wasn't really up for it, but if she didn't go, her brother would suspect something was up. Though he didn't ask about anything last night, she knew he wanted to badly.

Lavi had told Lenalee to take her time getting ready, despite the fact that he was already outside the house waiting to take her to school. Lenalee didn't feel like having breakfast and after lying to her brother again that she had classroom duties, she took off riding Lavi's bike.

Lavi brought her to his favorite spot again that morning, seeing they still had time before school started. Lenalee just agreed without a word.

They sat next to each other by the stream again, and Lavi took out home-made sandwiches for them both. "Eat some. You need the energy for school, silly," he'd said, taking a big mouthful.

Lenalee just stared at the food, but politely refused. She didn't feel like eating at all. Lavi stopped too, sighed, and then threw his back on the grass. Lenalee finally turned to look at him, wondering what he was doing.

"I'd much rather becomes the sky than be compared to some stream really," Lavi pointed upwards, "…that way, no matter where Lenalee is, I can instantly find her."

"…and damn it, if anyone tries to bully her…I can fly over and thrash them immediately."

Lenalee stared at Lavi, her eyes soft. And then she throws her back on the grass as well, smiling, allowing her hand to be placed on top of Lavi's.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

After morning assembly, Lenalee walked her way back to class. Lavi had made her feel better, so much so that she was even feeling good enough for biology. The weather outside was beginning to get colder, for it was already September. Time couldn't pass any faster than this.

Lenalee felt her phone vibrate in her hand, and she flipped it open to see an unknown sender's number. Stopping short, she was shocked at what she read. _Dirty woman, you're not good enough for Lavi._

It was probably just Emily, insulting her, so Lenalee thought nothing of it and deleted the message. But the worst was yet to come. When she approached her classroom, she could sense something was wrong. Harsh whispers were everywhere, and the students looked at her weirdly, going, "She's here, she's here!"

The blackboard instantly caught her attention. _Always up for a good night. Call Lenalee at this number now! _The words were big, bold, and completely rude, that Lenalee stood there dumbfounded for some time. Rou Fa appeared next to her, snapping her out of it. "Lenalee, looks like it's on all the boards of the other classrooms. Crap, I'll go check the other levels now."

Meanwhile, Lavi burned with exasperation and rage. Pushing pass every other student in the corridor, he went to one classroom after the other and erased all the words on the board with a duster like a madman, cursing loudly while he did so. He didn't care when other students yelled at him for barging into their class. To hell with all of them.

Lenalee couldn't believe the words either. With her lower lip trembling, she went up to the front of the class to pick up the duster and begun to erase the words. Even if Emily wanted to get back her, wasn't this going too far? Even if she was jealous Lavi chose Lenalee, wasn't the last time enough?

Lavi burst into her class just at that moment and snatched the duster away from her. He scrubbed hard at every word on the board, turned around to throw the duster on the floor and then grabbed her by her wrist. "Fuck," he yelled, and then he pulled her out of class.

He brought her to the second level, where all the year 2 classrooms were instead. While in class 2B, Emily sat with her usual clique, curling her eyelashes carefully.

"My, it was shocking seeing you with such short hair at first, Emily," a friend said, "But any hairstyle looks great on you."

"Yes," another girl agreed excitedly, "It's absolutely cute on you!" Emily thanked them, running her manicured fingers through her hair, which she'd tidied up since the last time Christina chopped at them.

When Lenalee realized where Lavi has brought them, she stopped him, "Lavi, this is bad. This is the second year's classroom and…" But Lavi ignored her, dashing in to wipe away the same words on the board.

"Oi, what's a freshman doing in our class?" The year 2 students were demanding an answer.

Lavi turned around, tossed the duster against the floor and kicked at a nearby table forcefully, silencing them all. His glare was blood-curdling, especially when he spoke, "Who did this?"

"…who dares to do this to my girl?" he shouted. Everyone in the class remained silent, even if they were all second year students.

"Listen," Lavi said, his fists clenched, "I don't care if you're a girl or not, I won't let you get away with it. I will protect Lenalee, no matter what!" His eyes were piercing directly onto Emily, as she stared back at him hard, looking like she might tear up soon.

"Come here," he said, grabbing at Lenalee's hand and pulling her away once again.

Lavi brought them up to the library, where it was empty of anyone. He let go off Lenalee, trying to cool down as he gripped at the frame of a nearby window. If he had known earlier, he would've asked Lenalee to stay home instead. Here she was, getting mocked by everyone, and…

Lavi turned to see Lenalee, who was holding his arm and dusting at his blazer. "Thank you…thank you," she said.

Lavi took a look at his blazer, which was covered in patches of chalk powder, and then at Lenalee who was wiping it off. All this was happening to her, but she looked so calm, so sweet. Lavi couldn't resist taking her face in both his hands, "Lenalee, I…"

"…Ah," he realized his hands were white from all the chalk and dust, and now, he'd gotten some on Lenalee's face. Laughing, he tried to use the side of his hand to wipe it off, "Sorry, I got some on you…"

Lenalee giggled, and just by looking at her smile, Lavi felt better already. How could she remain so composed at a time like this? If it were him, he'd be boiling (not that he wasn't already in that state). Instead, Lenalee just stopped to look at him with her usual smile, saying, "Lavi, I'm not…I'm not scared anymore."

He continued looking into her beautiful dark-purple eyes, and couldn't understand why she wasn't.

But instead of getting an answer, she inched closer to him, closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. This might just be the most unpredictable Lenalee has ever done towards him, but Lavi didn't reject it, instead enjoying the sweetness of her lips. Lenalee had her hands in Lavi's, and she felt him squeeze hers back in affection.

And at times like these, Lenalee couldn't help but think how much she loved him and even if a hundred bad things were to befall upon them, they would get over everything together.

* * *

It was the weekend again, and Lenalee had agreed to go study with Lavi at his house. As usual, she had lied to her brother she would be over at Miranda's, but it was harmless white lie, right? She would be studying, just with a different someone, that's all.

"This is humiliating, you teaching me History," Lenalee said, as she took out her textbook. It wasn't as if she wasn't smart, but History is just one subject she needs to be rescued in.

"What, you're not happy that you've got your boyfriend, who topped the entire level in Humanities, to teach you History?" Lavi laughed. Lenalee pushed him and said, "Show off."

However, when Lavi promised he'd be a good tutor, he kept his word. He was patient with her, teaching her concepts she didn't already grasp and it seems like he didn't spend an effort blurting out all the timelines and important facts. Another side of him that she still couldn't come to terms with.

But like every other teen, Lenalee and Lavi slacked off after nearly 2 hours of intensive revision and somehow, they ended up chatting on random topics that weren't related to History.

"…Mmm, so I guess that's why I haven't dated anyone before you. I was just uninteresting…and fat," Lenalee confessed.

"No way," Lavi said with an arm around her. His eyes ran over her once and he shook his head, "There is no way you were a fattie before. I don't believe it."

"Well, not anymore of course," she said, slapping him lightly on the chest.

"Doesn't matter," Lavi said, placing his forehead on Lenalee's, causing her heart to skip a beat. "I'll still like you, even if you are 200 pounds overweight…"

"Yeah, as if…" but Lavi had silenced her, kissing her so gently and running his fingers through her hair. It was obvious he won't go any further than that. At a moment like this, it made Lenalee recall how badly she wished for Lavi the last time she was raped. Even when she thought about it now…it felt nauseating because her last wasn't him, but someone she wasn't even in love with.

"Lavi…" she murmured, stopping his kisses mid-way. She hoped that if she stared hard enough into his eyes, he might get what she meant. And since Lavi was a smart guy, he did.

"Lenalee, is that a good idea? I mean, you were just…" his words drifted off midway, and she could understand how hard it must be on him. But this might just be what she needed to move on. To know her first and her last belonged to only Lavi.

She nodded, for once being the bolder party. Lavi seemed to be going through the idea in his head but when he saw how she was looking at him so pleadingly, he agreed. "It will hurt. Are you really, absolutely sure?" he asked, in which Lenalee just said yes. She needed this, if she wanted to move on.

So Lavi gave in, taking her over with his usual gentle and patient side. At times like these, Lenalee would wonder why he even bothered to take a second look at her the first time he saw her. She brought along so much trouble but he still stuck with her. And as ordinary as she was, Lavi had found her amongst the multitude, making her the happiest girl on Earth, so much so that she felt their happiness would never be shattered.

She just didn't know what was yet to come.

* * *

_To be continued…_

Sorry if this chapter dragged on. I can't stop myself but write on and on sometimes. I'm working very hard for the next chapter, so do wait for it! ;D


	4. Baby Issues

Author's note: In case anyone's wondering, this story plot is set in Japan. (Sorry, I forgot to mention it earlier, but I'm following the movie very carefully.) To reinforce some stuff: I do not own DGM, or Koizora, but I swear both are so awesome that I wish I did. Now, onward with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Lenalee dragged her feet behind Komui as he walked ahead of her, his head low and she couldn't help but feel guilty. She should've known earlier that this was going to happen after all.

For the past two months, she'd been feeling nausea whenever she touched food, a little giddy headed and absent herself from PE more times than any other girl in class. She thought it might be the indigestion, or because the weather was turning cold, but she simply ignored all the signs till Komui demanded she go for a checkup when she disappeared to the bathroom again during breakfast in the morning.

Komui turned around wearing a stone-still expression on his face, "Lavi's…is it?" Lenalee nodded, because she couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Do you seriously think a boy like that would want the…the baby?" Komui sighed heavily. Lenalee didn't answer, because no words could describe how insecure she felt. What will Lavi think? Would he detest her knowing the fact that she was now…pregnant? She had no idea.

* * *

Lenalee sat waiting for Lavi in the local diner, all kinds of thoughts going through her head. She was sure she wanted the baby, but then again, she wouldn't know what to do if Lavi didn't. Besides, she still had to deal with school, her friends, her brother and…

"Lenalee! How unusual for you to skip school today," Lavi said, appearing in her sight out of the blue. He seemed to be in a good mood; his face all smiles, and even ordered iced coffee in such a cold weather. Where does she begin to tell him everything that's happened?

"So, what's the importance news you wanted to announce? If it's about breaking up, I don't want to hear it," he joked. Even though Lenalee shook her head, he realized how silent she kept, and with his eyebrows furrowed, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Lenalee took a quick sip of water, looking up. She was so nervous that she didn't know if she could do this properly.

"Actually…I'm…" Lenalee swallowed, "…I'm pregnant with your baby, Lavi."

Lavi sat up straight instantly, widening his eyes. He certainly looked shocked, but it wasn't the happy expression he wore earlier. Instead, he grabbed his coat and bolted out the door without even saying goodbye, leaving his iced coffee untouched and Lenalee, alone. _I knew it! I knew something like this was going to happen_, Lenalee thought in fear.

She sat there waiting for nearly half an hour, and when Lavi never returned, she got up, ready to leave. She'll think after she got home and had a good bath but for now, she didn't want to look like a loser sitting there by herself.

Just as she got to the entrance, Lavi ran back in and stopped in front of her to catch his breath.

"Lavi?" Lenalee said, surprised.

Lavi didn't say anything, but pushed a pair of newly bought gloves in her hand. "Congratulations, Lenalee!" he smiled, "Have the baby! You must have the baby! And I will definitely work hard to bring you happiness too!"

Lenalee couldn't absorb so much in such a short time. "I…you mean it's okay to have the…" But Lavi was nodding like crazy, still trying to catch his breath, "Yeah, of course! Let's work hard to raise this baby, okay?" He tore the tag off the gloves and made Lenalee wear them. They were purple, her favorite color.

"Mmm," Lenalee nodded in happiness. This was unexpected but it was good. It was all too good.

* * *

Lavi and Lenalee stood in front of a roadside stall selling cheap jewelry. The weather was still a little too breezy for anyone's liking, but this was an important moment for both of them. Lavi had insisted upon having rings, but since they were still students, Lenalee said she wouldn't accept anything that's expensive. They decided to settle for these instead.

A whole case of couple rings lay in front of their eyes, as Lenalee pointed a pair out, "Ah, this one!" It was simple, nothing complicated, just the way she liked it. Lavi picked it out and took a good look at them, "Whoa, not bad, Lenalee."

And somehow, she smiled at even such words from him.

* * *

Lenalee watched as Lavi slotted the ring into her ring finger, and then he raised his hand next to hers so they could both admire their rings while being at Lavi's favorite spot. She loved how their rings gleamed slightly in the afternoon sunshine. It looked so…pretty.

Lenalee couldn't wipe the wide smile off from her face and unknowingly, she placed a hand upon her tummy in sheer happiness.

"Can I touch it?" Lavi asked, in which Lenalee agreed. He approached it somewhat cautiously, and laid a hand on Lenalee's stomach, patting it.

"Say…do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Lavi asked, "I hope it's a girl though…one that's like you, Lenalee. I swear, I won't let her go out with guys at all."

Lenalee giggled, "Lavi, it's too early to start pampering right now." Lavi just laughed, tugging at his earring. Then, he stood up, his face filled with sudden determination.

"Well…I suppose we should deal with this properly," Lavi said, taking her hand to help her on her feet, "…it's about time we met each other's family."

* * *

It was strangely odd to be in Lavi's house, even though she'd been here before a couple of times. This time was different. She was going to have dinner with Lavi's grandfather and Christina and it was the first time she was meeting the elder. Lenalee didn't know if he would like her or not.

"When the baby is born, I want to be the second one to hold him…or her," Christina insisted as she scooped the soup from the pot for everyone.

"Shut up, the second one will be me, not you," Lavi laughed, despite the fact that his grandfather was glaring at him. The old man was intimidating, even though he was short in size, plus he looked nothing like Lavi or Christina. Well, except for the eyebrows, maybe.

"Lenalee, this is my grandfather, but you can call him Bookman. He's hardly home because he runs an acupuncture clinic in town and somehow, he prefers to sleep there than come home," Lavi said, taking a piece of chicken for Lenalee. Lenalee bowed politely towards Bookman, but she still got the impression he didn't really like her.

"How…," Bookman begun, leaving his rice untouched, "…do you plan to raise the baby?" The question was obviously directed to Lavi but Lavi seemed to be quite cool-headed about everything.

"I'm planning on quitting school and looking for a decent job. I might start out small but…," Lavi took Lenalee's hand and squeezed it, "…but I'll work hard, for Lenalee and our baby."

Bookman sighed, "Why not help me at the clinic? Won't that be more convenient?"

"I want to do this myself, without anybody's help."

"Are you confident that you can make her happy then?"

Lavi took a deep breath, but he didn't waver or look like he was having any second thoughts. "This isn't about confidence. I'll definitely be able to do it!"

Lenalee stole a look at Lavi, amazed at how much he was willing to do for her. Even if others might tell her right now that they were just words, she had no doubt Lavi would mean what he said. She was prepared for anything they'd have to go through so long she had him.

"Then…I guess I don't have any objections," Bookman said, reaching out for a piece of chicken that Lavi never bothered to offer him.

Lavi grinned at Lenalee in happiness. They had Bookman's consent now! It felt like they had already crossed one huge hurdle and even if there were more, Lenalee wouldn't mind. Right after dinner, Lavi was going to have to go to Lenalee's for Komui's consent. Even though they both know Komui was going to be difficult, Lenalee was sure that her brother would understand and eventually give them his blessings.

Lavi and Lenalee were just about to ride off on his bicycle when Christina appeared, calling for Lenalee.

"Here," she said, wrapping a scarf around Lenalee's neck, "its cold out there, so careful not to catch a chill."

"Thank you so much," Lenalee said, truly appreciative of the gift.

Christina seemed to be trying to stifle her laughter as she looked at Lavi, then at Lenalee and back at Lavi again. "What?" Lavi demanded, but Christina couldn't stop laughing as she waved them off.

"I've got a sister with a screw loose somewhere," Lavi said, as Lenalee giggled too. She was already starting to feel like family with Christina and Bookman.

* * *

When Lenalee mentioned Komui might be a bigger problem than Bookman, she wasn't kidding. The atmosphere at the Lee's was a big difference to the one of Lavi's family, even if there was only one person waiting.

"I'm sorry I got home late, brother," Lenalee said, as she let herself in through the door. Lavi came in after Lenalee, a serious and slightly apprehensive look on his face. Of course, Komui already knew Lenalee was pregnant, and wasn't too happy about it.

"Erm, Lavi's here," Lenalee announced, as Komui sat in the armchair seemingly in thought. When Komui didn't look up or say anything, it already dawned on Lavi that he wasn't prepared to accept anything. But he was going to try, no matter what.

Lavi cut in front of Lenalee and kneeled on the ground in front of Komui, his flame red hair falling in front of his eyes. "Excuse me…uh…about Lenalee's pregnancy…I…I…" He'd been so afraid that right now, his palms were sweaty, and his throat was dry and nothing seems to be coming out properly.

Lenalee saw how hard Lavi was trying, but she knew how her brother could be sometimes. "Please! I want to have the baby!" She got on her knees as well, next to Lavi, and bowed in front of Komui.

"Please! I'll be quitting school to work and…I beg of you! When we're both 18, please let us marry! Please!" Lavi bowed his head forward too, hoping so badly that Komui would understand his feelings towards Lenalee were real. Lenalee's lips trembled as she heard his words and she continued bowing, even if it was just her brother.

Komui only shifted his eyes, but he didn't say anything and when he finally did, it wasn't good news.

"I…don't approve. As your brother, knowing that you want the baby…wanting to get married…aren't there more important things to discuss before that? Being a mother isn't easy, Lenalee!" He was practically yelling, obviously too angry for words. When Lenalee saw him like this, it was the first time she ever feared him but more importantly, she feared he'll say no.

Lenalee lifted her head, the side of her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall anytime. "I will try my very best! Even if I don't know something, I will learn! Please!"

Komui's face softened only a little, but his voice remained hard. His gaze fell on Lavi, and he said, "For tonight…please go home and leave us alone."

"No," Lavi insisted, "Before I gain your acceptance, I won't go home."

Komui's eyes were bent low, as if he didn't know how to put himself. "How…how do you even begin to comprehend how _I_ feel?" he said.

Lavi could see how upset Komui was, because for once, he actually could see the tears falling for his sister. He could understand. He knew. But he also wasn't about to give up. "I…I'm not going home, until you accept us. _Please_," Lavi begged.

Komui stood up, his expression pained, "I won't…I won't allow this." And he left Lenalee and Lavi there, as he headed for his room.

* * *

So fast, and one dramatic day is now over. Komui sighed, as he pulled his tie up, ready for work, even though he wasn't sure if he could pull it off without worrying about Lenalee. Rubbing his temple, Komui entered the kitchen. Maybe a good cup of coffee might help.

Instead, he found Lenalee wearing an apron over her school uniform, batting the pancake mix in a bowl. "Oh, morning, brother!" she greeted.

"Lenalee…," Komui looked at her as he wrinkled his forehead, "What are you doing?"

"From now on, I'll make breakfast for us every morning," Lenalee smiled, as she stirred vigorously, "After all; I'm practicing to become a mum." Komui sighed once again. He knew how hard Lenalee was working, but…she was growing up too fast. She's still 16, for heaven's sake.

Yet, Lenalee understood. No matter how long it takes, she knew she and Lavi would be able to wait. Happiness isn't something that can be gained easily. And if Lavi was willing to try his best, she would too.

* * *

_**November-**_

The school festival was just around the corner. Every class was preparing for it, and this year, Lenalee's class would be doing a croquette shop. Even when Rou Fa and Miranda found out Lenalee was pregnant, they took it in quite well and were even supportive. She would have to thank them properly sometime.

"You feeling okay? If not, I don't mind taking over," Rou Fa offered.

Lenalee declined politely, even if she did feel slightly nauseous, "No need. I can handle this myself."

"Well, you can stop for awhile now. Allen's band is about to go on stage and we have to hurry to the hall or we'll miss them!" Rou Fa said excitedly as she grabbed Lenalee's hand. Lenalee then remembered Lavi told her something about going up on stage for a performance later in the afternoon. _This must be it._

She'd never seen the hall filled with as many people. It was practically flooded, but somehow, since she and Rou Fa were petite, they were able to elbow their way to nearly the front. And true enough, they didn't have to wait long before seeing Allen, Lavi and two other guys come on stage. The crowd went wild, cheering for them.

"Look, its Allen on stage," Rou Fa gushed, as Allen looked into her direction and gave a twist. Rou Fa yelled, "You can do it, Allen!"

Lenalee laughed at her nutty friend, before setting her sights on Lavi. He caught her looking at him, winked and turned to tune his guitar. She'd always knew he could play it, but to be good enough as the front man was something she'd never expected. She should just stop underestimating him altogether.

"Ready?" Lavi asked Allen, and when he nodded, they started the music. It was insane, with the amount of people screaming.

But Lavi paused, and instead of singing, he looked over at Lenalee, shouting her name into the mike, "Lenalee! Come up here!"

"Huh?" Lenalee said, stunned. Many people within the crowd were wondering what was going on, and she was one of them. Instead, Rou Fa pushed her up with a cheeky look on her face, "Quickly!"

Lavi reached his hand out to help Lenalee on stage, and when she got on, people within the crowd went wild whistling and cheering.

"Lenalee," Lavi announced into the mike, his face all smiles, "No matter what happens, we have to be happy! What do you say?"

He was deranged, she swore, especially for doing it in front of the entire student body. All Lenalee did was to nod meekly, feeling her face grow warm.

"Can't hear you," Lavi pressed.

Lenalee looked at Lavi, and somehow, from his eyes, she felt he truly meant what he said. He was crazy, but she knew how much she loved him that way. "Yes!" she shouted into the mike, "We'll be happy, no matter what!" She lifted her head to hear more screaming from the crowd, but mostly, she saw how happy Lavi looked too and she couldn't help smiling along.

Lavi was always encouraging her, giving her energy. She'd always felt protected by him, despite all that has happened to them and even when I she's filled with insecurity, she can still feel a tinge of ease. That's why…she believes in Lavi. She believes that he will make her happy.

* * *

_**December-**_

Lenalee sat alone in her room, waiting. It was a Wednesday night. Lavi would be here soon to confront Komui about consenting to their being together again. This time, she hoped and prayed that he would succeed. A text message came in, just while she was thinking. _I'm outside the house now_, Lavi texted.

Lenalee ran out to the living room, ignoring her brother's stare as he looked up from his newspaper, to open the door for Lavi. He came in, looking completely different, with his hair dyed jet black and wearing a long-sleeved shirt, tie and blazer, that he surprised even Lenalee.

The moment he was in, he bowed in respect to Komui, greeted him, and then got his knees like before.

Komui ignored him, choosing to stare back at his paper, "Do you think you'll be forgiven just by doing that?"

Lavi remained cool, and said, "My post has been decided. I'm starting work right after the New Year. My salary for the first year is ¥1,700,000 _(US$18,198.5)._ I'll work hard, so I'll definitely stand a high chance of getting a salary increase by the year after. Today…today I'm prepared and I won't go home till I've gained your acceptance. So…I beg of you." Then, he bowed down again.

Lenalee ran forward and kneeled down next to Lavi as well.

Komui seemed to be slightly wavered by Lavi's throughout information, but he still didn't give in, "Go home. I'm not changing my mind."

Lenalee looked up at her brother, not believing what she was hearing. Did she not work hard enough? Didn't Lavi's change touch him at all? They'd been trying so hard and this wasn't fair to them.

"Brother…," Lenalee begun, "…the baby in me is growing day by day and it's waiting to be born. I can't _not_ have it. Can't you…just understand? After all, I'm getting better at making pancakes, aren't I? From now on, I'll cook, I'll clean and I'll do all the laundry. I'll do all of it!"

"…I'll work hard to become a good mum. I'll become strong! I'll learn everything I don't know! So please…I've never asked for anything from you, brother, and this will be the only thing…" Lenalee cried, "…let me be with Lavi. Please."

It was the first time Komui had seen Lenalee act like this, since the day their parents left them. It was true; she never asked for anything from him. But he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to let go of his only sister, even if she was ready to let go of him.

Lenalee was sent back to her room, where she just sat by her window looking out. It was cold, snowing in fact, but she was disappointed because in the end, Komui still disagreed. Then, she caught sign of Lavi leaving the house, where he shouted from outside that he'll come back tomorrow.

Lenalee unlocked the window, calling out for him, "Lavi!"

He turned around, caught sight of her and ran towards her. It was a good thing that hers was a one storey house and that her room was near the street. Lavi appeared with a smile in front of her, his hair littered with snow.

"Your hair turned white," Lenalee said, as she dusted at it. However, Lavi grabbed her hand midway and held it against his cheek.

"Your hand's so warm," he said, as he closed his eyes, "…our baby is really lucky to be held by your hands, Lenalee."

Lenalee smiled, "What about you? You really have a fatherly look, with your hair dyed black and all that."

Lavi let out a laugh she loved so much, before engulfing her in a hug. "You're really working hard for us, Lenalee. It's my turn next. So, don't worry…I'm sure your brother will come around soon. I'll do anything it takes to gain his acceptance."

"Mmm," Lenalee hugged him back, "Thank you, Lavi."

"Silly," Lavi said, as he ruffled her hair. Then, he leaned in to kiss her, giving her a soft, gentle kiss that she never wanted to end.

* * *

Komui was dead tired from another day at work. All the meetings, the planning, the computer work…it was a relief to be back home, even though it's already near midnight and tomorrow will be here soon.

Surprisingly, he found Lavi still standing outside his house. He had to double check the time to make sure he didn't see it wrongly in this freezing weather. Lavi caught sight of Komui from the corner of his eye and turned around to bow in greeting. He was in the shirt and tie again and anyone could see he was shivering from the cold.

"Erm…I…I beg of you! Please let me be with Lenalee!" Lavi said. It was the only thing he needed to let out, after all.

Komui ignored him and headed up the porch, while Lavi called after him, "Please! I beg you! Please!" He was so insistent that Komui felt this might go on forever, so he stopped.

"What do you…like about Lenalee?" he asked, with his back facing Lavi.

Lavi didn't hesitate, even though his voice sounded smaller than before. "Everything! The way she's gentle, the way she laughs, the way she strives and even the way she loves to cry about things. All of it!"

Komui sighed heavily, "Cry, you say?" Lavi didn't respond.

In truth, Komui had never seen Lenalee cry in front of him since the last time they'd lost their parents, and that was years ago. Yet, this boy in front of him is telling him he knows a side of Lenalee that even he, as a brother, never knew.

Still, it feels so difficult to let go. He only has Lenalee, and likewise, for so many years, Lenalee only had him as a brother and looked up to him like a father figure. But now, she's already looking somewhere else, trying to break free and have her own family other than him.

"Do you know…what it means to be a father? An elder brother?" Komui asked. But of course, Lavi couldn't say anything. Komui did make sense; he never knew what it was like to be a father or an elder sibling, but he would try his best, he could guarantee.

"One day…if the baby is a girl…one day, you'll share the same feelings as I'm having now," Komui said, as he begun to head up the stairs again.

Lavi's eyes grew wide, "Huh? Does that mean…?"

"Don't get me wrong," Komui added, "This doesn't mean I believe in you. But since Lenalee has chosen you...I'm going to believe in her." Then, he turned away to enter the house.

Lavi couldn't feel his own hands; he knew they were wiping away the tears that were flowing down the side of his face but they were so cold. The heart that was aching so painfully before was now free of the burden, and he couldn't be more thankful, that he screamed, "Thank you! Thank you!" over and over again, even if it was already midnight. Then he got on his knees, even if it was only him alone on an empty driveway, and thanked Komui again.

"Thank you for believing in Lenalee. And thank you, Lenalee, for believing in me."

* * *

Lenalee couldn't believe that everything was working out finally. Her brother had actually given his consent to them and she couldn't feel any more elated than she was now. The last day of school may seem short, but Lenalee had ignored all the Christmas party invites to celebrate with Lavi. It would be the last Christmas they have alone, since the baby would be due by July next year.

Since Lavi had to help out with some stuff at home, Lenalee would be walking home alone today. But when she was about to leave school from the back gate, a nasty surprise waited for her. Emily, with her short hair, and two other year 3 boys she didn't know demanded they have a 'private' chat at the side of the classroom block.

"What happened that Lavi had to quit schooling next year? It must be because of you." Emily yelled with her arms folded. The bullying had stopped for nearly two months now, but it seems like Emily hasn't given up on Lavi.

Lenalee leaned meekly by a railing. She refused to tell Emily. After all, what right did she have to know about what's between her and Lavi? So she all said was, "I'm sorry, but it's none of your business."

Emily flared up, grabbing Lenalee by her coat, "Are you kidding me? Don't mess with me, you slut! If it wasn't for you, Lavi would still be mine by now!" She pushed Lenalee down a flight of staircase forcefully. Even if there were only a couple of steps, it still hurts, when Lenalee tried to help herself up.

"Oi, Emily," one of the boys caught her by her arm, "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Get lost. I went easy on her," Emily said, pushing the boy away. Meanwhile, Lenalee struggled to pull herself up.

"Lavi…," Lenalee said, while clutching her stomach, "…isn't a possession! If you truly liked him, you won't use such low ways. You would fight me fair and square!"

"…But I can tell you…my feelings for Lavi would not lose to yours!" This was the first time Lenalee had ever raised her voice or used words this harshly in front someone she was afraid of, but when the words came out, she was proud of them. Emily looked stunned, as she steadied herself by grabbing the railing. Lenalee understood that she must be broken hearted, or mostly just shocked, but she'd didn't care.

As she made her way out of school, Lenalee felt her tummy ache and she squatted down by the road, waiting for the pain to go away. After awhile, it seemed to have subsided and Lenalee picked herself up, thinking everything was fine.

The only problem she discovered was that it wasn't like what she thought.

* * *

_To be continued…_

So sorry if the story got a little boring :/ I just felt that Komui would be a tough person to deal with, especially if they were problems related to Lenalee (since in the real DGM story, he has a sister complex & all that stuff), so I dragged the story a bit. Hope it didn't ruin anything tho.

No hiatus this time. In fact, I've been fast lately and I'm already wrapping up Chater 5. Heh ;D


	5. Breakup

Author's word: In this chapter, _*spoilers*_ Lavi celebrates his 17th birthday in April. Sorry if I messed up their birthdays (yes, I know Lavi's actual bday is on the 10th of August,) but I needed everything to fit with the story. Do enjoy this chapter though. :)

* * *

_**December 24**__**th**_-

"The Christmas decorations this year are really pretty," Lenalee gushed, as she and Lavi held hands and walked in town at night. They'd promised to celebrate Christmas Eve together, so at least they had Christmas day to be with their families, even though Lavi highly doubted that neither Christina nor Bookman would be very interested in any celebration.

"Well, next year, we'll be seeing this as a family of 3," Lavi said, while poking at a nearby reindeer statuette.

"Isn't it already 3 now?" Lenalee laughed as she dug for something in her bag, pulling out a picture of fetus scan to show Lavi. He seemed pretty amazed by the technology nowadays.

"Oh man, it's so tiny! But I can tell its happily living inside your tummy," Lavi said, running a hand through his jet black hair. Lenalee still hasn't really gotten used to it, but it doesn't matter what kind of hairstyle Lavi has, because he still looks as handsome as before.

"If the baby turns out to be like you, it'll definitely get jealous easily," Lenalee commented with a laugh.

"Huh? Haha, if the baby turns out to be like you, she'll be a complete crybaby then."

"What? Shouldn't you be saying adorable or something like that?" Lenalee slapped at Lavi's arm playfully, as he pretended to be seriously injured by Lenalee. But halfway through his laughter, he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out what's obviously a gift box.

"Eh, Lenalee…look," he opened up the box for Lenalee to see a pair of baby mittens. They were a warm, yellow color, and certainly looked cozy.

"…I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, but…yellow seems good both ways, doesn't it?" Lavi said.

Lenalee laughed, playing with the mittens in her hand, "Lavi, you're thinking a little too far ahead again." But in truth, she adored the baby mittens. By next year's winter, she would make sure the first pair of mittens that were worn by their baby would be this pair.

"Ah, but they're cute…," Lenalee begun to say, before her stomach started to ache again. It had been like this since last week, but today, it seemed to be exceptionally painful. In fact, it's worse than before. Lenalee dropped to the ground, clutching her stomach in agony.

"Lenalee! Lenalee, what's wrong?" Lavi yelled as he held on to Lenalee to support her.

"It hurts," she struggled to say, still feeling the pain piercing through her, "…it hurts so much, Lavi…"

"Lenalee! Lenalee! Hang in there, Lenalee!" she heard him shout, but that was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw was her brother's face looking down upon her with concern. Her environment was unfamiliar, but with the smell of disinfectant surrounding her, along with the sparkling white sheets, she more or less gathered that she was in the hospital.

"Lenalee," Komui said as he laid his hand above hers.

"Brother…," Lenalee acknowledged, but that wasn't what was on her mind right now. She needed to know if her baby was fine.

"Brother, how's my baby? It's okay, right?" Lenalee asked. After all, she just wanted to make sure her recent stomach aches didn't traumatize the baby or anything of that sort. She couldn't afford losing her baby…Lavi's baby.

However, Komui gave her an expression she didn't need. He sighed loudly and his face had an anguished look written all over it. But Lenalee was giving him such an intent look he couldn't help but give in and tell her, "The baby in your tummy…is gone."

Lenalee's eyes grew huge, as she took in everything. There was no way this could be happening. How could the baby that had been so safe in her be gone all of a sudden? It couldn't be! She wouldn't have it!

"Did you fall or something? The doctor said it could have been because of an accident…," Komui added, and that was when it hit her. _Emily!_

"This…is my fault," Lenalee breathed with a hand over her mouth as the hot tears begun to stream down her face. "I can't…without the baby, I…" Lenalee fought hard to keep the tears back, but she couldn't do it. The baby had been the center of Lavi and her world and…

Lenalee scanned the room but she didn't see Lavi anywhere. "Lavi," she said, "Where is he?"

"When he found out that the baby's in danger, he…he just dashed out." Komui got up and wrapped his arms around Lenalee in an attempt to comfort her, but it wasn't the least bit helpful. Lenalee continued to cry, until she felt like she couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

Komui helped Lenalee get her things and settle her papers before bringing her home. Without knowing, 25th of December had come and Christmas Eve was already gone. Lenalee didn't even get to celebrate it with Lavi as planned. As she checked her phone, all she saw was the time _2:38AM_, but no message, no missed call.

Walking into the open air, Lenalee felt a gust of cold wind hit her, messing up her hair, but she ignored it. She'd just lost the baby, didn't know where Lavi went and overall, she was just tired.

"I'll go get the car," Komui said, but then, they both the sound of running footsteps approaching. It was Lavi, Lenalee recognized. Komui noticed too and turned to face Lenalee before Lavi reached them, "Are you able to tell him yourself?"

Even if it was difficult, Lenalee nodded, and Komui left to give the couple the space they needed.

"Lenalee!" Lavi called out, pockets of air forming every time he took a breath. The weather was so chilly that even when Lenalee stood in the open for a mere 5 minutes, she wanted to freeze over. But at least, Lavi was here now.

"Lenalee…," Lavi repeated, taking her hands and stopping to catch his breath. For once, his smile didn't provide any ease at all. In fact, it made her heart ache even more.

As Lenalee held his hands, she realized how cold they were. "Lavi, where have you been? Your hands are so cold."

"This whole time…," Lavi said, panting, "…I've been praying at the temple." He opened up his right palm fully, and Lenalee looked down to see the paper charm he held. It was a safe birth charm, the ones people usually prayed for babies. She could hear him cough and could see the snow so distinctively in his hair but…

"The baby is gone," Lenalee said, her tears beginning to fall again, "Our baby…it's not inside me anymore."

Lenalee collapsed on her knees onto the ground, as she cried. Such words; It felt so wrong to even say them. Lavi had been working so hard for her and the baby, yet… Lenalee saw that the charm had slipped out of Lavi's hand and had fallen on the ground in front of her.

Lavi sunk to his knees as well, his eyes red and watery, unable to believe it either. He could hear Lenalee apologizing as she cried and cried. Enveloping her in his arms, Lavi buried his face in her hair and remained silent. There was nothing else he could say.

* * *

"Let her lay here, along with the flowers you wanted to give me," Lenalee said. She was feeling sober now, after the long walk with Lavi to the garden near school. Looking at the garden area, she could remember the Baby's Breaths, though now, everything was in a soft blanket of white.

Lavi nodded, letting go of Lenalee's hand to place the baby mittens on the snow. Lenalee made a mini snowman with a smiley face- her own little present for their baby, and placed it next to the yellow mittens. Together, they squatted in front of the garden and looked at their gifts.

"I heard it was a girl," Lenalee said. It had been like what Lavi wanted: to have a brand new baby girl. Closing her eyes, Lenalee placed her palms together and prayed. Lavi saw and followed.

"I'm sorry. As your mum, I'm not capable enough. Though you weren't with us for long, thank you for all the great times you've given us. I hope sincerely…that we can still be a family together in future," Lenalee said aloud. Slowly, she and Lavi opened their eyes, allowing reality to sink in.

"December 24th…," Lavi said, taking Lenalee's cold hands in his, "let's come here every year from now on to pray for her."

"Mmm," Lenalee nodded, laying her head on Lavi's shoulder.

* * *

So, the seasons sped by quickly after that. It seemed like everything was going smoothly, with both Lavi and Lenalee's families knowing they were going out. They were moving up of course, becoming second year students. Things couldn't get any better, it seems.

_**April**_-

"It's a shame we aren't put into the same class. Who knew you'll be in 2A and me, in 2B?" Lenalee pouted, throwing a stone into the stream, "I mean, even Allen got into 2A and I didn't."

It seemed like they spent an awesome lot of time, just talking to each other, at Lavi's favorite spot. But the place was peaceful, quiet and Lenalee loved it that way.

"I can't help it if I'm a brilliant student and you're not," Lavi said, his back on the ground.

"What, no!" Lenalee laughed and poked Lavi on the arm.

"But eh, Lenalee," Lavi said, sitting up suddenly, becoming all serious with her, "When I'm 18…I want to...to marry you. Whether we have a baby or not, I want to start a family with you as soon as I can."

Lenalee looked at him, smiling softly, "You're as impatient as always, Lavi. But…I don't want you to quit school." She ran a finger down the side of his face, "…even though I _do_ want to start a family you, you don't have to worry; I'd be by your side forever. You can't get rid of me even if you tried."

Lavi took her hand and held it there by his face, "That's true…ahhh, why am I being so impatient? I should probably stop doing that huh."

Lenalee laughed as she watched Lavi look away, thinking he had embarrassed himself by saying all these weird things. But she didn't think they were weird at all. She could feel his sincerity through the words and she appreciated them so much.

"I love you, Lavi," Lenalee found herself saying all of a sudden. But then her expression softens because she knew how much she meant it. It was her first time saying she loved someone after all.

Lavi looks surprised for a moment there, and then he breaks into a big smile.

"Lenalee, I love…," he didn't even finish his sentence when he started to cough uncontrollably. Lenalee sat back for a moment, soothing his back as Lavi continues to cough.

"Lavi! Are you okay?" she asked, her face filled with care and concern. He waved her off, as he finally stops coughing. "Oh man," he said, slapping himself on the forehead, "it didn't come out! I'm _so _lame!"

Lenalee giggles, and he turned to ruffle her hair, demanding for an explanation, "And what are you laughing at? What's so funny?"

The Lenalee then firmly believed she'll go onwards with Lavi by her side forever. It never occurred even once to her that her happiness might even be short-lived.

* * *

Class 2A was now Lavi's class. As Lenalee peered in through the windows from the corridor, she couldn't find him anywhere. So, she called out to Allen, even though he was busy chatting with another student in the class.

"Morning, Allen! Is Lavi in school today?" Lenalee kept glancing around while she asked.

"Oh, morning, Lenalee! Lavi said he's going to be absent again today too, sorry," Allen gave a wave, before turning back to the other student again. Even though Lenalee smiled like she was okay with everything, she wanted to know what was going on. He must've been really ill, since he never picked her up for school these days and his calls and texts got fewer and fewer. She was determined to find him today once school ended.

That afternoon, she arrived at Lavi's house and found Christina out in the drive cleaning her motorcycle.

"He isn't in school today?" Christina asked, when Lenalee asked for Lavi. It seemed odd that Christina would not know where Lavi was, but then again, if she couldn't contact him, Christina won't be able to either.

"Yeah, I texted him and called him a couple of times, but he doesn't reply," Lenalee said, "In fact, he doesn't come to school as often anymore since we became second year students."

"Well, give him some time. He still seems to be bothered by the baby's incident and he caught a bad cold recently so it's best we leave him alone for now," Christina replied, but her expression looked slightly uncomfortable. Lenalee nodded and left, not thinking too deeply into the matter.

As Lenalee took off homewards, Christina stood up and threw the cloth into a bucket of dirty water before heading upstairs to Lavi's room.

"You can't keep hiding like this forever, can you?" Christina demanded. There Lavi lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and not saying a word. But it wasn't as if if he kept mum, everything bad that was happening to him would go away.

* * *

After a few days, Lavi finally got back to Lenalee, apologizing to her for not being able to sooner. Lenalee was quick to forgive him. After all, if she was sick and had so many friends bugging her (it wouldn't happen to her, but she was sure he had many), she won't be able to rest properly either. Better yet, it was his birthday today, and she was going to celebrate it with him.

When she spotted Lavi sitting by the river at his usual spot, a rush of exhilaration sped through her and she hurried to down towards him.

"Lavi, I thought we were supposed to meet at the coffee house?" Lenalee said, as she dropped on the grass beside him. She had waited back there for nearly two hours till he texted her that he was lazy to go that far into town and that he was at the _usual place._ Still, she was fine with the waiting, because she got to see him in the end.

He didn't even greet her, much less apologize. Instead he asked, "Where's the birthday present I wanted?"

Lenalee smiled, not the least bit bothered by his weird attitude. She fished a wonderfully wrapped parcel from her tote bag and with a broad smile, she gave him his present. "Happy Birthday, Lavi," she said sweetly, watching him tear the wrapping paper apart.

She'd picked out the beanie especially for him when he asked for one as a birthday present not very long ago. In fact, she'd gone from shop to shop, looking with Miranda, for the best one. Money wasn't even an object, but what matter the most was that he liked it.

The moment he removed the wrapping paper, Lenalee had to ask, "How's it? Pretty cool right..."

She didn't get to finish when Lavi cut in, "How ugly."

Lenalee's previously happy expression flipped and she wondered what had gotten into him. It was a nice beanie, if she had to say so herself, and she'd spent ages looking for one that she thought suited him the best. Yet, he hated it.

"Oh. Sorry, I'll get you a new one then..."

"Forget it. I didn't really want one anyway," Lavi said quickly before scrunching the black beanie in his hand and throwing it into river. His actions horrified Lenalee, as she stared at the floating beanie in the river.

"Lavi, that was mean..." she started to say, but Lavi was already standing up, ready to take his leave.

"Wait, Lavi! Let's celebrate today together," Lenalee cried after him, but he was walking off too fast for her to pick up her things, stand and follow. This was so unlike him. Saying mean things, acting nonchalant about it and not bothering about her were things that weren't him at all. Could it be that he really was upset she didn't get him a good gift? Lenalee watched on, as Lavi sped off on a motorcycle. He didn't even wait for her.

Worried, Lenalee got up and made her way to Lavi's house. She found that Christina was in, but Lavi wasn't.

"Lavi isn't back yet, my dear," Christina said, but Lenalee had more or less expected this.

"Here," she said, holding out a different parcel from before towards Christina, "Could you pass this to him for me then? It's a new present for him." She had purposely made a turn into town to get another beanie that she thought was pretty good too. Thankfully, she remembered the shop so she didn't waste much time.

Christina sighed, her eyebrows furrowed, "Why don't you give it to him yourself, Lenalee?"

_Well, I would if I could, but someone isn't picking up my phone calls_, Lenalee thought. Instead, she told Christina, "I can't reach him, but I'd like to give him his present by today, no matter what..."

However, Christina only apologized to her, and with a turned back, she walked back up into the house. Lenalee couldn't understand. What was happening to everyone? First Lavi, now his sister...and here she was left, clutching Lavi's present and forced to wait for his return.

Christina stomped her way into Lavi's room, watching on as he twirled his ring around in his hand while lying on the bed. She sighed once more at the sight of him like this.

"Lenalee...she's still waiting for you, Lavi."

Lavi sat up on his bed and looked down from the window. Indeed, Lenalee stood there, looking around, as if waiting for him. She was all alone, yet she still stood there, even when she didn't know when he might return. Lavi slumped back on his bed, frustrated.

Christina took a seat next to him, "Are you sure you're not going to regret this?"

No, he wasn't sure at all. In fact, he knew he was wavering to tell her, but...he mustn't. In the end, this would be for Lenalee's own good.

Lenalee waited all the way into the night, sometimes squatting or sitting on the steps of the staircase out of exhaustion. Yet, even till 12am, Lavi never returned and she already had several calls and messages from her brother, demanding to know where she went.

_His seventeenth birthday ended...just like that_. Lenalee didn't even get the chance to give him a good day, despite trying to. Everything that could possibly go wrong did.

* * *

Lavi never called or texted her for the next few days, and he didn't turn up at school either. Lenalee had visited his home nearly every other day after school, but if it wasn't Christina telling her Lavi wasn't home or she'd just knock on the door to no response.

Lenalee had gotten used to walking to school like the old days again, instead of relying on Lavi to fetch her on his bicycle. And once, when Lenalee was on her way, she ran into Rou Fa.

"Morning, Lenalee," Rou Fa greeted, "Will you be coming to Lavi's party this weekend? I heard his sister and granddad won't be home, so we can have a good time there." When she saw how clueless Lenalee looked, Rou Fa raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't he tell you? He told us that his house was empty so we could go over to have some fun."

Lavi never told her anything, much less about a sudden party out of nowhere. But Lenalee couldn't look as if she didn't know, if not Rou Fa might suspect something was up.

"Yeah," she nodded eagerly, "It just slipped my mind, that's all."

Inside, she was slightly hurt that Lavi didn't tell her. She was getting used to not receiving any calls or text messages from him lately, but it was wrong. If they were boyfriend and girlfriend, wasn't he supposed to at least tell her why he'd been avoiding school? At first, she thought it was the cold, but even Rou Fa knew about the party before she did. How humiliating.

* * *

As promised, Lenalee arrived at Lavi's house on Saturday. She was a little late because she got a little too caught up with her makeup and such but she wanted to look fit for the occasion. To let Lavi know she was coming, she even text him once, and this time, he actually replied that he was looking forward to her coming. It was enough to get her pumped.

When she got to his room door (the front door was amazingly unlocked), she was shocked at the people that were present. It wasn't even the fact that a whole bunch of people could squeeze in his small room, but because the room smelled horribly of cigarettes and beer and she didn't even know most of the wild people there.

"Lenalee, why are you so late?" Rou Fa laughed, munching on some chips. But her attention went to Allen when he spoke to her, and Lenalee lost Rou Fa there.

In fact, besides for Allen and Rou Fa (which she actually thought were the few most normal people out of the bunch), the other girls were dressed scantily in their tight tube tops and miniskirts and some guys even didn't even have their shirt on. Honestly, she didn't know how Lavi got to know these people, but she didn't want to find out either.

Lenalee lifted her eyes and saw Lavi sitting on the bed, smoking and talking to a guy and girl she didn't know. When he heard Rou Fa say her name, his eyes landed on her and smiling, he tumbled out of the bed and walked towards her. He had even dyed his hair back to its flame red color, she noticed.

"Lenalee! You came!" He sounded happy alright, but his breath still smelled of cigarettes. Placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, he announced, "Listen up, you people! This is my girlfriend, Lenalee!"

The crazy people in the room cheered and waved their hands and cans of beer in the air. They look wasted, smoking and dancing and drinking like wild animals! But all Lenalee could do was smile back weakly, allowing Lavi to pull her across the room and onto a seat. She never felt more out of place, but there was nothing she could do either.

Somehow, after all that partying, things began to settle down around 3 in the AM and one by one, everyone fell asleep practically everywhere. Lenalee joined them too, squashed to a side, with Allen in between her and Rou Fa. Lavi was somewhere in the room too...she guessed.

While she lay awake on the cold floor, she felt Allen shift next to her, mumbling Rou Fa's name. She didn't even know what was happening when Allen turned and pressed his body above hers, kissing her on her lips.

Shocked, Lenalee pushed him away forcefully and he landed back on his sleeping spot. He seemed to drift back to slumber as Lenalee stood up and left the room. She never had anyone kiss her but Lavi and this felt like betrayal. But then again, Allen probably had one drink too many and Lavi had been asleep right?

Lenalee went to the toilet to rinse her mouth. She still felt bad, her heart pounding like crazy, but she wasn't prepared to tell Lavi anything he didn't see. Instead, she made her way back to Lavi's room, thinking that she might as well try to catch some sleep.

When she pulled open the door, she saw something that _really_ shocked her. There Lavi was on the bed, kissing another girl. It wasn't like the accidental kiss that Allen had planted on her because he had too much beer. Lavi was kissing the other girl wildly, with one hand running up her thigh and going under her dress. It was too much a shock for her that all Lenalee could do was to grab her bag, which was thankfully nearby, before bolting off.

Her tears kept running down her face as she ran down the empty road, further and further away from Lavi's house. How could he? Didn't he even remember that he had a girlfriend? The more she thought back at the scene, the more her heart ached. She didn't even look back once.

Meanwhile, Lavi watched on from the window as Lenalee ran, while across the room, Allen sat up on the floor feeling guilty. He'd been a good friend, doing what Lavi asked from him, betraying Rou Fa and hurting Lenalee at the same time. But he knew Lavi wasn't having a good time either. Lavi wore a pained expression when he saw Lenalee leave and wanted to run after her, but he couldn't.

He needed to end this.

* * *

Before school begun on Monday, Lenalee was guessing that she might still be in an aftershock since the party. She'd stayed home the whole of Sunday, doing nothing besides thinking and sleeping. She still couldn't stand what Lavi did, but she'd also thought of the possibilities that he might be drunk or something. Either way, she needed to speak to him.

Her opportunity came faster than she thought it would. Lavi had texted her: _Come to the library. I'll be waiting for you._

Lenalee's heart skipped a beat but she went as she was told. Once again, an empty library greeted her and she made her way to the corner of the library where she found Lavi, sitting quietly on the table. His expression wasn't warm and friendly at all.

"Lenalee...," Lavi turned to look at her, "...you kissed Allen the other night, didn't you?"

Lenalee was taken aback. She thought he didn't know anything and she was prepared to brush it off as an accident. Defending herself meekly, she said, "You...you kissed another girl too. I saw it..."

"Then it makes things even simpler. Let's break up."

Lavi had said it so easily, as if they were words which didn't mean anything. He never even bothered to reason things out with her, or asked her what happened. Was their relationship that fragile after all?

"Why?" Lenalee asked, her voice beginning to shake.

"Nothing. I just suddenly felt like playing with other girls."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Someone like you won't understand even if I explained." Lavi had said all of it without batting as much as half an eye. Lenalee didn't even know what was going on with him. They were fine up till a whole month ago when he stopped coming to school regularly. Maybe...he'd been seeing other random girls behind her back and she'd been stupid to believe he was sick.

Lenalee gripped at the ring that she had on her ring finger, pulled it out, and tossed it at Lavi. Her tears threatened to spill anytime, so she turned heel and simply ran.

* * *

Lenalee could barely absorb anything in class. The teacher was yapping on about something on vectors but she didn't really listen. Her mind was still blank from the earlier break up, which she refused to believe.

Reaching for the phone in her pocket, she whipped it out and texted Lavi: _I still can't accept it. Let's talk again after school. I'll see you in the library._

And after a long school day, Lenalee practically dashed her way there, forgoing lunch. She knew Lavi wasn't someone who would just walk out of a relationship without giving her a proper reason. He would come, and he would tell her what was going on.

Lenalee waited all afternoon, right up till the evening. It was unbelievable. She'd sat there for nearly 6 hours and he didn't even show up. When she called and he didn't pick up, she left a message in his voice mail.

"Lavi, I'm sorry about before. I'll be waiting for your call. And well..." She didn't get to finish when a beep came on so she was forced to end her message. Her wallpaper came on next and she saw the very first picture she took with Lavi in his house, the one with the sky in the background.

After awhile more, Lenalee finally gave up and left.

* * *

After another two days of not getting any reply from Lavi, Lenalee tried his house number. It went through, but the one which picked up was Christina.

"Uh, it's Lenalee here. Is Lavi there? I'd like to speak to him," Lenalee said eagerly. However, Christina said some really strange things to her instead.

"Listen...if you guys were fated to be together, then even when you're separated...one day, the both of you will somehow...," Lenalee listened on, but none of her words made any sense, which wasn't like Christina at all. She'd been a strong, level-headed woman and Lenalee had taken a liking to her. Yet, she didn't understand a word now.

"...you will somehow...uhm, bye, Lenalee." Christina had hung up, leaving Lenalee all the more puzzled.

* * *

After another few days of trying, Lenalee had never felt more lost. She didn't know what they were anymore, and it pained her whenever people asked her where Lavi was and she couldn't answer. That was only just a small part, but the real fact was that he'd completely ignored her. It was as if he was trying to get her out of her life.

Lenalee typed another message to him, after thinking everything through.

_Lavi, this is going to be the last message I'm going to send to you. I still like you so much and I can't bear to break up with you. I don't even understand why we're breaking up in the first place._

_...Tomorrow morning, I'll wait by your favorite place again before school. If you don't come, then I'll give up completely. –Lenalee._

Even though it felt wrong, Lenalee mustered the strength to go Lavi's favorite place the next day. She didn't see her brother at the breakfast table, but she made toast for him before she left anyway. It took forever to walk there, but when she reached, she sincerely hoped he would appear after all.

Lenalee waited for quite some time. She could feel the hot morning sun beating down, and she kept playing with her fingers, asking herself the same question over and over: _What if he didn't show? What would she do?_

While she thought, she heard the sound of a bicycle coming to an instant halt. Spinning around, she caught sight of Lavi and stood up to run to him. He'd showed up after all!

"Lavi!" Lenalee cried excitedly, but Lavi stopped her.

"Don't get any closer," he said, "We're strangers now."

"Didn't you come here to get back together?" Lenalee didn't understand. His tone was cold and unfriendly, one she wasn't used to. But if he wasn't here because he wanted her back, why did he even show?

"...Lavi, I still love you a lot. I don't want a break up," Lenalee practically stammered, but inside, she still held the hope that they could go back to what they were before. However, Lavi's expression remained unchanged, and she watched on as he dug into his blazer's pocket for something, took it out and threw it at her.

Lenalee caught it, and realized it was the exact same ring she had threw at Lavi in a fit of anger the other day.

"I won't wipe your tears anymore," Lavi said, before lifting his gaze away from her and turning his bicycle around to ride off. "Bye."

Lenalee's eyes followed him as he rode, but somehow, she couldn't accept it still. She tore her way up the small hill and ran after him, crying. She called out his name several times, pleading for him to wait, but all he did was to go further and further away from her, not bothering to look back once or stop.

Finally, she gave up when she saw him swerve at the bend, away from sight. It was too painful! Lenalee couldn't help but squat on the ground, allowing her tears to stream down her face and making no attempt to wipe them away. She looked at the ring she held in her hand and cried even harder. How could one love she thought was so strong end so quickly and abruptly?

For her, Lavi was her first love. Therefore, she didn't know how to end it. But if coming to the end of a love like this was so painful...then she'll never want fall in love again.

Never.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Chapter 5! I hoped this chapter was good. The next one will be up as soon as I can get it done! Please do review, thank you!;D


	6. Moving On

Author's Word: Hello all! Firstly, I really want to thank all the people that has reviewed this story. It's been very encouraging, even though I'm sorry I couldn't get the time to reply any reviews. Hope this chapter pays up for it lol. Please do enjoy!

* * *

Lenalee never went to school on the day she broke up with Lavi. Instead, she just sat at the usual place, not sure of what to do or who to turn to. There were missed calls from Rou Fa and Miranda, the school and even her brother. But none of those numbers meant anything if they weren't from Lavi.

By about 7pm, Lenalee finally left for home.

"Lenalee, where were you? The school called to say you weren't at school and...," Komui looked like he was about to throw a fit upon seeing her step into the house when he realized how red Lenalee's eyes were.

"Lenalee, what happened? Were you with Lavi?" Komui asked with concern.

But the sound of his name pricked her ears and Lenalee's tears begun to spill again.

"Lavi and I...we broke up." Lenalee left it at that and ran right to her room, slamming the door hard. She thought back to the scene earlier in the morning, and pressed her hand on her chest for it was aching so terribly.

"_I won't wipe your tears anymore..."_ That sentence repeated itself in her head.

All along, she had thought her love with Lavi would last forever so she never could've seen this coming. He had brought her so much laughter, given her so many good times and left so many memories. He protected her, made love to her and worked exceptionally hard for their baby at the age of sixteen. Didn't he love her anymore; after all they'd been through?

She thought he did, but now, it looks like she was wrong.

* * *

Komui had taken the liberty to call Lavi up at his mobile number (he took it from Lenalee's mobile without asking and did it secretly) and asked to meet up with him the next day before work. Lavi had agreed, though reluctantly.

However, even when Komui half expected Lavi to not turn up, he did. _Again with punk red hairstyle, ear studs and tucked out school uniform._

"Sorry for calling you out here in the early morning," Komui said politely, "But I'm not a person who goes around beating about the bush. I heard....that you broke up with Lenalee recently."

"Yeah."

"Why? If there's a reason, I want to hear it. My sister...has been so heartbroken that she won't even go to school." Komui's eyes were piercing into Lavi, willing him to give him a good one. He can hardly believe this was the same guy that Lenalee had been crying her lungs out for for the past few days.

"Nothing...just got tired, that's all."

Komui took a step closer to Lavi, unable to understand the boy's attitude. "When Lenalee was pregnant...you were so serious. You wanted to protect her and worked hard for her and the baby. But now...can you...can you end it so simply?"

Komui looked at Lavi, who had his head bent low, as if pondering what would be the best to say. But in the end, his answer was just a disappointing, "Yes."

Komui wondered if he heard the wrong thing. "Did you not promise me to take care of Lenalee for me?"

"Uh...can I go yet? Honestly, you're annoying...," Lavi shifted uncomfortably and was prepared to ride off on his bicycle when Komui dropped his workbag on the ground, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hit him off his bike. He had tried to resist the urge of hitting him, but now, nothing could stop him.

Komui pulled Lavi up by his shirt again, giving him another punch on the face. Lavi didn't let out a single sound when Komui did that. Instead, he looked at Komui in the eye, wiping the blood off the side of his mouth.

"I've mislaid my trust...," Komui hissed, loud enough for it to reach Lavi's ears. At first, he thought he had been wrong about the boy being a punk but now, he guessed he was right after all. Then, he just picked his bag up and went on his way, absolutely pissed, leaving Lavi lying next to his bike.

Lavi knew he had done all the wrong things to throw away Komui's trust in him but he didn't have a choice. The incident with Komui today just told him that he made the right decision.

* * *

**November, 2****nd**** year, 53****rd**** Annual School Festival-**

Time does fly when you're not looking. It's already been half a year since she broke up with Lavi and somehow, Lenalee never really got over him. Most of the time, she avoided going anywhere near his class and kept herself busy by getting involved with school activities and studying, but that still doesn't cover the emptiness Lavi had left behind in her heart. Thankfully, she had really good friends to pull her along, especially when they knew she and Lavi were finished.

Lenalee particularly enjoyed school activities now. This year, her class will be doing a "Host Club & Maid Café service", where the guys and girls dressed up as hosts and maids respectively to 'serve' members of the opposite sex. (Actually, they just dish out simple food, take pictures with guests and the guys will try to hook up with pretty girls.) Lenalee had been in charge of the costumes and if she had to say so herself, she did an awesome job.

"Oh my god, Lenalee, Class 2D's doing a food store! They even got a bubble tea making machine, how cool!" Rou Fa pointed. Lenalee agreed with Rou Fa and they both ran off giggling while handing out handmade flyers to passers-by to promote their class store. Both girls were wearing their maid outfits and caught the attention of many visitors.

Rou Fa then pushed her stack of flyers to Lenalee. "Be back in a moment 'Kay. I need the toilet now." Lenalee nodded and Rou Fa ran back to the opposite direction where they came from.

It was as if fate was trying to put her in a difficult position. When Lenalee lifted her eyes, she caught sight of someone very familiar. And that someone was none other than Lavi.

Lenalee held her breath, clutching the flyers tightly in her hand, wondering if they were even going to greet each other. Sure, they weren't together anymore, but they were still school mates right? A simple "Hey" shouldn't be a problem.

Yet, all Lavi did was to brush pass her, his eyes not even bothering to look at her. It was as if she was invisible and he couldn't see her in the middle of the corridor. When he walked past, Lenalee could still feel that same hollowness in her heart. Despite trying, it has never been gone since the day they gone their separate ways.

Not to mention, the ring Lavi bought for her so, so long ago still stayed on her finger.

* * *

After today, Lenalee finally decided that she couldn't stay like this forever.

The moment she got home and changed, Lenalee pulled open the drawer of her dressing table. Inside laid a picture of her and Lavi that was taken at their last school festival, when they were still a couple. Things had looked so sunny and fine for them then, yet now, they weren't even on talking terms. He'd been right- they were strangers, but it just took her longer to let the fact sink in.

Lenalee took her ring out, as painful as that was, and placed it on top of the picture. She never got to thank him for the good memories, so as something to remember by, she'll keep the picture and the ring. No more will she be swayed by the past and with a determined look on her face, Lenalee shut the drawer.

_Goodbye, Lavi._

* * *

**December 24****th**-

Lenalee pressed the doorbell of Rou Fa's house, waiting for the slow poke to hurry up and open the door, for she was freezing already. Today was Christmas Eve, and Rou Fa had invited her to come for a small house party. Since Lenalee didn't have other invitations, she agreed.

"Ah, Lenalee! We've been waiting for you, come in!" Rou Fa greeted her, her face all smiles.

"Uh, we? I thought you said it was just us two."

"Well, if you want to forget someone, you'll have to meet another," Rou Fa said while pulling her into the family room.

There sat a few people, another girl and three other guys to be precise. All of them looked slightly older than she and Rou Fa, making Lenalee feel slightly out of place among them.

"Everyone, this is my friend since elementary school, Lenalee! And Lenalee," Rou Fa introduced, "...this is my cousin, Jess, and her other college friends." Everyone greeted Lenalee, whereas she only bowed politely in response before taking her seat on the floor. Stupid Rou Fa didn't even bothering to warn her beforehand. Now, she was stuck looking like an oddball while everyone else were having fun.

"Hello, I'm Bak Chang! Eh, I'm a freshman at the Osaka University." Bak held up a bowl of chips towards Lenalee but she refused with a smile. Bak seems nice, but somehow, he's kind of weird, especially the way he stares at her with both his eyebrows raised.

However, to show she can actually socialize, Lenalee said, "...Ah, but Osaka University. You must be very smart." Bak's face fell a little, as if he wished everyone could stop telling him he was smart whenever he mentioned which school he was from.

"Ah," Bak adds, "I do have a friend who's supposed to come today as well but he's running a little late..."

Just as Bak finished his sentence, someone came in singing 'Jingle Bells'. He was very tall, with a head full of brown hair and wearing a suit and tie. Everyone seemed to be celebrating his arrival, laughing along with the song and all, but Lenalee just felt awkward. What's more awkward was when he kneeled down next to her, presenting her with a bottle of red wine.

He introduced himself with a mega watt smile, "Rikei, at your service."

"Stop it; you're going to scare Lenalee!" Jess laughed, grabbing at the bottle of wine. "Speaking of which, you'll have no problems being a host in that outfit."

"Come on, I just rushed down from my part time job! But do I really look the part? I should just switch jobs then," Rikei said, as he nudged Lenalee lightly, "...I should, shouldn't I?"

Lenalee knew that it was meant as a joke, but somehow, she couldn't really bring herself to laugh along with the others. She just didn't have that mood. Lenalee watched as everyone dug into the mouth watering finger food and bringing out the Uno Stacko game. How could someone surrounded with so many people feel so lonely?

As the game went on and everyone was having a ball, Lenalee sat on a nearby couch, pretending to watch. She rejected their offer to join in, saying that she'll stick with the food, but till now, she hasn't really eaten much. Just as she was about to stare further into empty space, Rikei took the empty seat next to her.

"It's almost Christmas soon," he said, taking a cushion and hugging it to himself, "...Say Lenalee, how would you like to be confessed to?"

Lenalee didn't think so much, or even asked him why he would suddenly come up with a question like that. Instead, she blurted, "...with an armful of Baby's Breaths and say the three words, I suppose."

"Hmmm...What's that, some kind of flower perhaps?"

"They're small and white, mostly in bunches, but the flowers are quite big..." Twirling the empty plastic cup around its rim on her lap, Lenalee could see from the corner of her eye that Rikei was actually listening and taking it all in, but she couldn't resist adding, "...if you don't even know that, then girls won't be falling for you."

"Oh, I finally know what's been going wrong all these years now," Rikei said, running his fingers through his hair with a laugh. Lenalee couldn't be very bothered with him at all, as she tossed the cup into a bin. But as her eyes gazed up, she realized it was already 11:30pm on the clock. Does time really pass by that quickly?

Lenalee gathered her coat and things, ready to leave when Rikei called out to her, "Hey, you're going home already? It's not even Christmas yet."

Yes, it wasn't like she didn't already know that. But she couldn't waste anymore time here, if she didn't want to be late. "I've got something important on...," Lenalee explained, not caring to go further than that, before saying goodbye to everyone and running off into the wintery night. The chill caught her unprepared and nipped at her fingers painfully, but Lenalee continued walking briskly, not wanting to stop.

As she rubbed her hands together, Lenalee approached the very familiar building of her school. She can hardly imagine going back there after another month, but she'll have to if she wanted to graduate properly. Reaching into her bag, Lenalee pulled out a mini bouquet of flowers and a candy box. _Even if Lavi he forgot, she would never. She was going to come as promised, no matter what._

She walked faster towards the spot where she'd left so many memories. The little garden soon came to sight, but when she saw a little snowman and a pair of pink mittens lying on the snow above the spot the baby's grave was made, she ran towards it. Lavi had been here! It couldn't be anyone else, so it must be him!

Lenalee dropped her things there, picking up the baby pink mittens in her hands. Had he picked the color pink because he knew it'd been a girl? She felt so weak, always struggling to forget him but not actually succeeding in doing so. She'd missed him so terribly it even feels hard to breathe sometimes. But if he left these things...it meant he'd kept their promise. He might not have gone for long either.

Lenalee stood up, running back the way she came and calling out his name. He might be somewhere, for all she knew, and if she could find him, she'd ask him the questions that had been burning inside her.

Lenalee took a flight of stairs down to the main road, searching about for any familiar figure (or motorcycle). Not far away, she saw a figure of a man holding an umbrella and she dashed towards him, calling, "Lavi?"

Disappointment struck her when the man turned around and he wasn't Lavi, but Rikei from the earlier party at Rou Fa's. "Lenalee?" he cocked his head one side to take a better look at her, before running forward to hold the umbrella over her head.

"Why are you here?" Lenalee asked.

"It's snowing, so I thought it'd be good if I gave you a ride...," Rikei said, stuffing his other free hand into his coat, "...but I'm not very familiar with this place so I got lost while trying to find you. In fact, I was wondering what to do when I met you...it must be fate, I guess."

Lenalee wanted to ask if he was stalking her, or if Rou Fa gave him directions since this way was homewards for her anyway, but she let it go as Rikei directed her to his car. He insisted upon it and even escorted her right to the passenger seat, opening the door for her like a gentleman. She wasn't used to this, but she was also too caught up in the moment that she couldn't protest.

When she got into his car, she couldn't help but feel that even though Rikei said it was fate that had allowed them to meet...it somehow felt as though the baby arranged for it to happen. As if she was trying to tell her not to give up on love or make the people around who loved her suffer.

It made Lenalee remember the times where she'd lost the baby due to her carelessness and in turn, Lavi left her so suddenly, without any good reason. She'd been a terrible mother and adding that to the void Lavi created when he disappeared, everything feels really tough to deal with. Next to her, she could feel Rikei starting up the car and telling her that she'd be warm in no time, but she couldn't help grabbing onto her scarf, burying her face in it and bawling her eyes out. She must look pretty stupid.

Rikei never said anything, simply driving on at night till she stopped sobbing.

It was also then that she realized he'd been turning around in circles along the road because he didn't know where her house was.

* * *

**January 1st** **-**

Another brand new year, with meant a brand new start. Strangely, Lenalee didn't feel very different at all. She knows she should be moving forward and forgetting the past, but it's not as easy as it looks. Komui helped a little, when they woke up to early to watch the first sunrise together. At least she'll be praying with her friends at the temple for the rest of the morning, so she can keep her mind off things.

She met Miranda, Rou Fa, Allen and even Jess and Bak from the Christmas party, so they seem like quite a big group. Even though she was itching to ask Allen how Lavi was recently, she didn't. This year was about new beginnings. Asking Allen such odd things meant she wasn't trying her best to forget Lavi at all.

"I'm done praying, Lenalee," Rou Fa said as she pulled at the rope to hit the gong above. "It's your turn."

Lenalee pondered on what to wish for and finally made up her mind_. This year, I wish for good health for my brother and all my friends and teachers. I'd like to be a better, more matured person as well and excel in my studies at the end of the year so I can make it to a good university. Also..._ Lenalee bit her lower lip, but she carried on. _Also...I want to forget about Lavi once and for all. I hope to move on and meet someone new. That's all._

Lenalee opened her eyes, hit the gong and turned around to let other people have their turn. She almost knocked into someone while taking a step back and saw it was Rikei behind her.

"Rikei!" Lenalee was slightly stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"To pray of course, but I've just had my turn. In fact, Jess told me to come today and since I don't have any other plans with anyone, here I am!"

Rikei did have a good smile, which seemed to brighten up the snowy morning. No one else seemed to mind that he joined them out of the blue and suddenly, they were a whole group walking to have their fortunes told.

The fortunes were told in the form of paper charms according to the number each person gets during the process of praying. As everyone drew their charms, Lenalee could hear particularly Rou Fa exclaiming in delight that she received a good draw for the year.

"Ah, I'm going to do well for my exams this year!" Rou Fa gushed, as she stole a peek at Allen's. "You too, Allen! You've got the same _good_ draw as I've got."

"Shucks, I only got a _fair_. I'd better buck up for this year then...," Miranda sighed as she looked at hers.

"Well, I've got a _very good_. Guess my year's going to be an awesome one, eh?" Rikei grinned. Rou Fa grabbed excitedly at Rikei, admiring it for a moment, "Wow, a _very good_. I wish I've got one."

Lenalee bowed in thanks for her charm when she received it, but to her dismay, things aren't looking up at all. It's barely the beginning of a new year, but she just got a _poor_ luck charm.

"Hey Lenalee," Rikei approached her while the others stayed together ranting about their own charms. "What did you get?"

Lenalee was reluctant to let him see it, but she couldn't lie. "I...I've got a _poor_ charm. It's really too bad..." She hoped the disappointment wasn't too obviously written on her face. How unlucky could she get? Weren't they supposed to have less _poor_ charms during the New Year?

"Close your eyes, Lenalee," Rikei said all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Lenalee couldn't understand.

"Just do it."

So Lenalee did as she was told, even though she still didn't see the point. She felt Rikei grab the charm right out of her gloved hands and stuffing something else into it. Upon opening her eyes again, she saw that Rikei had given her his _very good_ charm.

"But...this is yours, Rikei."

"Mmm. Let's just take it that you've got the _very good_ luck charm. After all, I want you to have a good year, Lenalee."

Even though the weather was cold and Lenalee's lips were probably a tad dry from it, she could feel Rikei's warmth in his every word. Somehow, his gentleness touched her a little in her heart, and she felt...happy. She hadn't felt like this in such a long while already, that she almost forgot the warm fuzzy feelings a person can have.

This feels like a really small step. But maybe...she's finally moving on at last.

* * *

**April, 3****rd**** year**-

Ah, the future plans questionnaire. The teachers always unleash these on the 3rd year students and suddenly, you think about your future. What you want to do, where you want to go and what you plan to major in. It's scary, but thrilling all at the same time.

"So, what are your plans, Lenalee?" Rou Fa asked as she scribbled some stuff on her questionnaire sheet. "I guess I'm kinda hoping to go into Applied Chemistry or Computational Biology, but I'm not sure which yet."

Rou Fa was usually so happy-go-lucky, but when Lenalee took a step back to look at her future plans, Rou Fa seemed to be right on track. She was right about going into Sciences, because she was always good at it. What about herself? Lenalee wasn't sure.

"Well, I'm not too sure yet. But I'd like to take the exam for Osaka U though," Lenalee said.

"Eh?" Rou Fa's eyes lit up. "So you're really dating Rikei after all!"

"I'm not! He's just tutoring me in my Math and Sciences." Still, Lenalee could feel her face grow warm whenever someone mentioned about Rikei. She'd been meeting up consistently with him since the New Year and they'd burnt their weekends together helping Lenalee. She was now putting everything into her studies, so she'd ace them on one hand and on the other, allow her to forget some stuff.

"But really, Lenalee, it's time you started another relationship," Rou Fa pointed out. Not that Lenalee didn't already know that, but she preferred to let things happen on their own.

"How about Allen?" Lenalee was eager to change the subject. "Where is he headed for?"

"He plans on going to Kansai University, like Lavi," Rou Fa blurted. Lenalee's ears pricked up at the name but she pretended not to notice. Rou Fa realized she might have struck a chord somewhere and apologized.

"It's okay," Lenalee smiled. She was already not so bothered by such things. It might hurt a little, when she remembers the baby and all that, but she won't let it get to her anymore. Gazing out of the window and at the sky, Lenalee mumbles, "After a year, we'll all be headed to our separate ways..."

It was true. This year will just be a crazy year of cramming, taking exams and then, that's it. She won't see her class mates, teachers and her school anymore. And that was scarily fast.

* * *

Staring at the same sky while sitting on his bed, Lavi wonders how everyone was. Nowadays, he only went back to school during exam days, and with a valid reason, the school allows it. He still sees Lenalee on those days, but never gives her the chance to spot him. She seemed to be doing better though...and that was good.

"Future plans questionnaire," Allen says while tossing the sheet of paper onto his lap. "...plus we've went through all the mock papers for Physics today. Shouldn't be a problem for you though."

"Thanks," Lavi said. "Allen...how's Lenalee lately?"

Allen stopped digging into his bag for a moment and sat down. "Hmm, I think she's going to try for Osaka University. Pretty gutsy, but since she's been studying a lot at the public library, she should be alright."

"I see," Lavi murmurs. But this was good news, wasn't it? Komui should be very proud once he knew Lenalee had this goal in mind. And he had no doubt Lenalee would excel if she went to Osaka U. Heck, she might even turn out to be smarter than him!

"Lavi? Are you feeling okay?" Allen asked.

Lavi snapped back to reality, his eyes landing on Allen, "Starting tomorrow, I'll be going in again. I don't think it'd be long though. About my homework and assignments-,"

"You should just tell her," Allen cut in. "Even if you guys can't be together again, at least, she'll know the truth."

"Its fine," Lavi said, his head bent low. "I don't want to tell her anything."

Lavi fell back on his bed, thinking. The last time was enough, and he'd sworn to himself that he wasn't going to let it happen again. By never appearing in front of Lenalee or letting Allen tell Lenalee anything, that was probably the best way. She would get over him eventually...and who knows, she might already have.

* * *

Lenalee was all set on her exams now. They were the big important ticket to her future education, and no matter how tough it was going to get, she wanted to enter Osaka University. This pretty much sums up her psychotic efforts to do well in Additional Mathematics and holing herself in the library.

"Finished?" asked Rikei, as he brought hot coffee back for them both. He took a seat next to her, flipped through the worksheets briefly and broke into a smile. "Heh, not bad Lenalee!"

That made Lenalee feel happy too, since it she was never wonderful at Math, but with Rikei's constant coaching and help, she'd improved by a milestone. Rikei went on to ruffle her hair and even though that should be a gesture Lenalee shouldn't mind, she did.

"_Lenalee!" Lavi had turned to smile at her. "Let's cut class."_

"_Eh?" She had looked up at him, her eyes wide, but he just laughed and ruffled her hair, before taking her by the hand and leading her out the school._

Stunned for a moment there, Lenalee combed her fringe back with her fingers, wondering why she even remembered such a scene that happened so long ago. Even though they were good times back then, Lenalee thought she should've moved on by now. Why was it that even when she lifted her head, she could have sworn...she just seen Lavi behind a bookshelf?

Lenalee bolted up. The person that looked like Lavi had shifted away, but...it's him, isn't it? Even she wasn't very sure. It could have just been someone of the same built.

"Lenalee?" Rikei questioned, as Lenalee lowered herself back on her seat again.

"Sorry, it's nothing," she mumbled, only to earn herself another smile from Rikei.

She must've been seeing things. Why would Lavi appear in the library all of a sudden? He doesn't even know she's here and if she had to bet, she'll bet he's busy partying or having fun with his friends right now. To him, their relationship must be long forgotten by now. And on her part, she should forget him completely as well.

_To be continued..._

* * *

So here's chapter 6! I guess its pretty cliff hanger-ish for now since nobody knows what's wrong with Lavi, but everyone can take a wild guess. And O.o, there's a new guy in Lenalee's life! I've thought long & hard on which guy I should use, because it's either Kanda or Rikei, but I went with Rikei anyway, as I couldn't really envision Kanda as the caring and more outspoken type. _(Hope it wasn't a bad choice.)_ I promise the next chapter will be even better than this one, so till next time, aye!


	7. Once Happy

Author's Word: I love drama! HAHA. That was random. Enjoy this chapter & do review, tyvm! (;

* * *

"Lenalee, are you feeling alright? You've been a little odd since the library," Rikei commented, and Lenalee was inclined to agree. It shouldn't affect her at all, but just assuming that she saw Lavi in the library really gave her a lot to think about. She didn't mean to act weirdly around Rikei, but she knew she was.

Giving him a little nod to perhaps ease his worries, Lenalee suggested they take a seat on a bench at the nearby park. Even though they usually had so much to say, Lenalee was at a loss for words right now. She badly wanted to tell Rikei everything about her past, knowing she could trust him with anything...but if he knew, would he still be this gentle and this nice to her? Knowing Rikei might just leave her...she didn't want to try and end up hurt again.

"I should just go home," Lenalee said quietly. They'd been sitting there for nearly twenty minutes without speaking and she didn't want to take up anymore of his time. But just as she was ready to stand up, Rikei took her hand.

"I hope I can get more time to be with you, Lenalee." Rikei was looking at her with a different expression that she'd never seen on him before. "I feel like...there's a wall between us all the time. And I really want to be there for you better, if you would let me."

Lenalee didn't mean to put up a wall between them. She just wanted to protect herself; away from further hurt and emptiness, but yet again, she didn't want to be alone. She never meant to make use to Rikei's care and concern for her, like she knew she had. As Rikei held on to her hand, she could feel a single tear falling down the side of her face. But for his kindness, she should give something back.

So Lenalee poured out more or less what she'd been keeping from Rikei for so long. Being harassed by Emily, forcefully raped against her own will, getting herself pregnant and then losing the baby... She'd pretty much told him everything that'd been haunting her and every time, she held on tighter to his hand. Even though she never said a lot about Lavi, all this information must be bad enough to absorb. But how would he feel now that he knew? She was so afraid he might leave her the way Lavi did.

"...it's humiliating, isn't it, to know someone like me?" Lenalee asked, as she forced a laugh. If she knew how upset Rikei would look after she said everything, she'd rather have kept quiet and never told him a thing. Yet, Rikei took her in his arms suddenly and embraced her in his warmth.

"You must feel terrible Lenalee...I...I'm sorry I never realized this earlier," he whispered in her ear, making her want to cry all over again, "...Right from the start, I've already noticed how lonely you would look sometimes, but I didn't dare to ask you. For someone to go through that much; it's must be very painful." He pulled away from her and even though Lenalee was already sobbing then, she could swear Rikei's eyes were as red as hers.

"...From now on, if you're willing to tell me, I'd be willing to listen to anything you say. No matter if it's good or bad news; I won't mind, because this is all you. And I will definitely accept _everything_ about you, Lenalee." Simply looking at Rikei say all that really made Lenalee's heart ache. All her stupid tears wouldn't stop, even when Rikei tried to wipe them away with his hands.

But finally, _finally_...she could feel the shield that she'd placed around her heart melting away.

* * *

Today was yet another day with Rikei. Of course, she can't possibly be studying _all the time_, and since Rikei wanted to go to the beach for a little salty sea breeze, she said okay. They'd been even closer since Lenalee opened up to him so she'd never once regretted telling him. But right now, Rikei has decided to abandon her for ice cream, so she was left sitting along at the beach for awhile, waiting for his return.

He didn't take long. Lenalee heard him calling her name from behind and turned around. The silly boy probably bought donuts and soft drinks back with him as well, as if they were having a picnic, but instead, she saw a big bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Lenalee was still wondering what on Earth was going on, when Rikei got down on one knee next to her, holding the flowers out. _They were Baby's Breaths!_ She was so stunned that she sat there thinking of what to do for a little while.

"Eh? You won't accept them?" Rikei asked, as he lifted his head to look at her.

It wasn't that she didn't want to accept them. The last time she'd ever received such flowers from a guy was practically two years back, from Lavi. She'd never really told him much about Lavi, because she doesn't want to remember either, but for Rikei to be this selfless...wasn't it too much? But she never said any of this, instead, choosing to keep mum.

However, Rikei sat himself down next to her, smiling. "So, what kind of person is he?"

Lenalee pondered over this for awhile before answering, "He's...a lot like a river. Never stopping, and always moving forward relentlessly." _This was why the moment I slowed down; he went and moved on, without turning back._

"...I was left behind. He never waited for me at all."

"Really?" asked Rikei, biting on his lower lip. "Well, if he's the river, then I'm the sea. Endlessly rushing back and forth towards the shore...not stepping away from your side at all. That's it! I want to become just like the sea."

"But...I might compare between the both of you," Lenalee said honestly.

"You don't have to sort out your feelings for me and him deliberately," Rikei smiled, as he looked out into the vast ocean, "because even if you do, I don't think I would necessarily lose. I just really hope you will accept me and give me a chance. I like you a lot, and I don't want to let anyone else have you."

He added, "...I really hope we can be together, Lenalee. You don't have to forget about your ex-boyfriend, but if it's a painful memory...I'd like to help you forget it. No matter what, I'll bring you happiness." Rikei wore an extremely sincere look on his face, his voice gentle; and that made him all the more attractive to Lenalee.

So reaching over, she took the Baby's breaths away from him.

Her second love was completely different from Lavi. It was more like...a calm, dependable love, and it brought Lenalee new hope again. There, she stepped into her second journey into love.

* * *

"Wrong again! You forgot to sub equation A into equation B, that's why you're stuck. Do it one more time!" Rikei said without batting an eyelid.

Lenalee pouted, as she begun to work the sum all over again. "You're so mean! I really can't get the sum..." It wasn't as if she wasn't trying her best. In order to get into the same prestigious University as Rikei, she'd been drowning herself in text and workbooks. But when it comes to studying, Rikei can turn out to be extremely strict.

"Come on, Lenalee. You're already my girlfriend, aren't you? I want you to do well and ace your exams so you can get into Osaka U easily."

"Ah," Lenalee sighed, "But I don't want a mean boyfriend."

Rikei tossed her a look, before pulling her closer to him by the arm and kissing her gently on the lips. It caught Lenalee by surprise, because this wasn't Rikei's usual doing, but overall, it was just a quick kiss and nothing intense. When he pulled away, Lenalee could even see he was clearly embarrassed from his earlier action.

"Uh, well...that's a reward for you for working so hard. Don't go off slacking now alright," Rikei said while pretending to look occupied by Lenalee's notes. Yet, just seeing him do that is enough for Lenalee to want to burst out laughing already. He was going at it in such a sweet yet shy manner that she couldn't resist giving him a hug.

"Now, what's that for? I'm not going to go easy on your sums just because you just did that," he said softly. Lenalee giggled, feeling true happiness seep through her. With Rikei's constant encouragement, there was no doubt she was going to work equally hard to land into the same University as him. And while such joy continued, spring and autumn flew by.

* * *

**December 24****th****, Lenalee's 3****rd**** Year in high school-**

One of Rikei's favorite holidays, Lenalee learnt, was undoubtedly Christmas. This year was going to be slightly more special and nerve-wrecking than before, probably because RIkei would be coming over to her house for dinner with her and Komui, and we all know how Komui can be. For him, she even brought her culinary skills to the table but she prayed that Komui would be more accommodating this time round, especially since she only told him a _friend_ was coming over. He was bound to assume it was just a girlfriend and nothing more.

When the doorbell rang, Lenalee almost knocked over a table lamp in her haste to get the door. Rikei had appeared in front of her with a huge smile and hugged her in greeting even though she must smell like roast chicken right now.

"Ah, Rikei! Slow down," Lenalee giggled at his enthusiasm. And more quietly, she said, "My brother doesn't know about us yet." She didn't really know how to go about introducing them, but Rikei was such a sweetheart that there was no way Komui won't like him. After all, she was already 18 going on 19. She was definitely old enough for this.

"No worries. I got this, okay?" Rikei said confidently. He hung his coat up before taking Lenalee by the hand and leading them both into the living room. There sat Komui, sipping his hot coffee with his eyes glued to some action flick that was showing on cable TV. However, being his usual sharp self, he lifted his eyes the moment he heard someone come in and there he saw his sister with her hand in another boy's hands.

Rikei did everything very politely, without even a hint of unease. "Good evening, Mr Lee. My name's Rikei and I am a second year student in Osaka University. Currently, I'm going out with Lenalee."

Komui pushed his glasses a little higher up his nose and stared at Lenalee and Rikei. Perhaps it's the Christmas atmosphere or maybe it's just herself, but he didn't look as upset as Lenalee thought he would.

"When will you ever stop springing such surprises like these on your poor brother?" Komui shot the question at her tiredly, as he got up from his seat. He walked towards the dining table not too far away, and took a taste at the minestrone soup.

"Uh, I bought red wine." Rikei let go of Lenalee's hand and lifted a bottle of wine from inside a carrier he had with him since he got in. Offering it to Komui, he said with a smile, "It isn't much, but I would like to thank both you and Lenalee for the hospitality. Do accept this, please."

Komui took the bottle and glanced at the label. "2002's Castoro Zinfusion Reserve Paso Robles Zinfadel."

"It's mainly cassis, black cherry and blended with a couple of Asian Spices. I hope it's not too bad, since I'm not great with wine at all..."

"Even though I would've preferred Bonsai Blend Espresso," Komui cut in as he happily popped open the cork of the red wine and took a whiff, "I suppose it's the thought that counts. And we better start on dinner now; the chicken's getting cold."

Lenalee grinned harder than she ever did in her life. The wine must've cost quite a bit, but Rikei had gone through all the trouble of actually bringing a gift. She could see from Komui's expression, that even though he looked a bit stern, that he didn't really mind Rikei at all. He was probably just being protective of her, and even if it's annoying, she still loved her brother the way he is.

After dinner, Lenalee dished out the ice cream and all three of them sat cozily around the sofa and couch, enjoying a reality show put up by several regional stars. But no matter how comfortable or blissful she is now, there was something she must never forget. It was already 11:40pm. If she doesn't hurry, she might be late.

"Brother, Rikei...I'm going out for a while, but I'll be back soon." Lenalee tied her hair up into a quick ponytail, grabbed her coat and the gifts, ready to leave, but expectedly, Rikei's expression changed and he stopped her before she could go. Komui knew where Lenalee was headed and didn't say anything, though his eyes were fixed on her.

"Lenalee, look at the time now," Rikei opened his mouth, looking as if he might protest. However, he continued, "...at least, let me drive you there. Okay?"

Lenalee agreed.

Rikei drove in silence, and Lenalee didn't even have to give him directions as to where. As usual, Rikei's kindness never failed to surround her and despite everything, he never said a word. When they arrived, all he showed her was another warm smile of his, before wrapping his scarf around her neck.

"Careful not to slip alright," he'd said.

"Okay," Lenalee smiled back, "I'll be back soon." She then stepped out of Rikei's car, headed for the little garden.

Lenalee took a glance at the time on her mobile and realized it was already 11:50pm. She had better hurry, if not, she'll really be late. Last year, Lavi had arrived one step earlier than she did, but this year, she wanted him to know she never forgotten. Yet, as she drew closer to the garden, she saw a figure squatting in front of the garden. Who could possibly be there in the middle of such a cold night?

But as the figure stood up and turned around to face her, Lenalee almost wanted to collapse on the soft snow out of shock. There, standing tall and still right in front of her eyes was Lavi. It was definitely him.

Lenalee couldn't tear her eyes away. After so long, when things have already became like this...here he was, alive and well in front of her. Lavi stood there as well; wearing a black coat and a black beanie to match, his lips slightly parted, and said, "It's been a while."

Forcing herself to give an awkward nod of acknowledgment, Lenalee said the first thing that came to mind, "It's the first time I've seen you wear a hat. I...I thought you didn't like them."

"Oh," Lavi's hand flew up to touch at the black beanie he had on, "This? It's my new style. I guess my liking for it grew. Do you like it?" He actually grinned, even though it was only in a sheepishly friendly sort of way.

Lenalee nodded again, and walked past him to lay her gifts down. Again, Lavi had brought mittens. They were white in color this time round, with red strawberry shaped patterns at the bottom.

"You don't seem to go to school much," Lenalee murmured, while she quickly patted two balls of snows to make a miniature snowman as part of an offering to the baby. She heard Lavi's foot shift behind her as he said in a joking tone, "School's annoying. It's way too much trouble."

Lenalee heard that, as she prayed. "I thought...I thought you'd already forgotten about the baby."

This time, Lavi didn't say anything at all. Instead, Lenalee stood up to look at him directly in the face. She must admit; for a moment back there, when she'd brushed past Lavi's shoulder to squat down to pray, it felt as if they were together again. But that was just a feeling of confusion. She knew deep down that they were already too far apart and besides, she already has a new boyfriend. But why? Why was it that every time she looked at him, she couldn't help but miss him so badly?

"Lavi...why did we end up like this?" she asked.

He had his deep, green eyes fixed on her, but his lips were pressed together in a thin line. It was obvious. He wasn't prepared to give her even the simplest of explanations.

"Good luck on your exams-," he said quickly, but Lenalee broke his sentence midway.

"Why...why are you always so indifferent?" she asked, raising her voice. "Why do you always avoid me? Tell me!"

Lavi didn't say a thing, only breathing silently in front of her, his face expressionless. Though she held his attention, he still didn't give her any explanation, looking only as if a million things were running through his mind, and he was taking his time deciding. _This_ was exactly what frustrates her. What was so hard about simply coming clean?

Yet, like what he did over a year before, he threw her a look, turned heel and walked off briskly. Lenalee took a step forward and cried out, "Answer me!" But he didn't even look back once.

"Please don't go. Answer me...," Lenalee whimpered, her voice turning so soft she could barely hear herself. She just didn't get it. Was he deliberately trying to make her hate him? She never sees him around anymore and even after more than a year...she still didn't know what went wrong between them.

Lenalee snapped back to reality, and refocused her eyes on the fresh footsteps that were Lavi's in the snow. He had slowly gone out of sight, but if she ran after him...she might still be able to force the reason out of him. Lenalee, now determined, chased furiously after the fresh footsteps while wiping away at some tears that had welled up in the corner of her eyes. She wasn't going to let everything end without her hearing him say something.

Yet, Lenalee slowed down to a halt when she reached the end of the road. It now split into two paths; the one on the left would take her directly back to Rikei at the car park, but the one on the right still had Lavi's footsteps clearly marked out on the snow. _What now..._

Lenalee thought back to how Rikei kneeled down on one knee beside her the other day, smiling as he held out the Baby's breaths towards her. _If it's a painful memory...I'd like to help you forget it. No matter what, I'll bring you happiness._ Yes, he had said it all with a broad smile and she just knew she could definitely trust him.

But Lavi. He had thrown her ring back at her, along with everything they'd once had together. _I won't wipe your tears anymore... _and then he rode off on his bicycle, not bothering to stop or turn back once, even when she practically pleaded and cried for him. It was absolutely painful, so did she want to possibly go through that again? If she ran after him, she would be unfaithful to Rikei and risk herself heartache once more.

Slowly, doubtfully, Lenalee turned away from the path on the right and tugged towards the one on her left.

If she had chosen the other path...would all of their fates be different? Would she not have to lose Lavi after all?

But these were just burning questions that had no answers to them. Till now, she didn't have any trouble with Rikei at all. He had given her more than she could ask for, taught her so many new things and loved her in such a big-hearted way. Lavi, on the other hand, had given up on them, even when she tried to hold on. He had left her alone while he sped forward and she'd been left to pick up the pieces.

If one day, someone were to ask her why she gave up on Lavi, she would say she'd been afraid. With Rikei, she didn't have to face any of such kind of fear, but because it was Lavi...he had succeeded in making her give up.

* * *

**The next year, February/March-**

Lenalee sat alone in the school library as she waited for the ceremony to start. Right now, the teachers were probably all in a mess getting ready their certificates and testimonials in the school hall and the students were all probably getting pumped as to how they would all react at the graduation ceremony.

That's right. As of today, Lenalee would be a high school graduate. She was no longer a small kid already. She had a bright future and all of it was waiting for her up ahead. But right now, here she sat. Blame her for being too excited and coming in earlier than she was supposed to, but a quiet and empty library was exactly what she needed right now.

This place had almost been like a dream; a dream that held several very prominent memories of what she and Lavi used to be. She'd allowed herself to move on to Rikei, but remembering an ex...Isn't it normal for living, breathing human beings?

Truthfully, he wasn't easy to forget.

"_Thank you…thank you," she'd said._

_Lavi took a look at his blazer, which was covered in patches of chalk powder, and then at herself who was wiping it off. Lavi couldn't resist taking her face in both his hands, "Lenalee, I…"_

"…_Ah," he realized his hands were white from all the chalk and dust, and now, he'd gotten some on Lenalee's face. Laughing, he tried to use the side of his hand to wipe it off, "Sorry, I got some on you…"_

_Lenalee had giggled, stopping to look at him with her usual smile, saying, "Lavi, I'm not…I'm not scared anymore."_

_He continued gazing into her beautiful dark-purple eyes, and couldn't understand why she wasn't._

_But instead of getting an answer, she inched closer to him, closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. This might just be the most unpredictable Lenalee has ever done towards him, but Lavi didn't reject it, instead enjoying the sweetness of her lips. Lenalee had her hands in Lavi's, and she felt him squeeze hers back in affection._

Things had looked so different for them back then, at least to her. Yet now, it was nothing but a faded memory. Lenalee stood up from her seat and grabbed a piece of chalk. On the black board that stood nearby supported by an easel, she wrote: _Have you ever been happy?_

Settling the chalk back to its place, she really wondered if she'd ever given Lavi any good times at all. If he were to ask her back the same question, she would have answered yes. She believed she was happy back then.

* * *

Komui had made the effort to take half a day off from work so he could come watch Lenalee at her graduation ceremony. She had obtained good grades for her final exams and for that, she was more than elated to graduate. As she glanced about, she could even see some girls getting very emotional and crying as the principal gave her final speech. Of course, she loved her school too, and she hated to leave this place.

Her eyes settled on an empty seat over at Class 3A. Lavi never even bothered to turn up for his own graduation ceremony.

As all the graduating students took their leave, Lenalee went over to her brother and threw her arms over him. Frankly speaking, she wouldn't have been anywhere she was today without Komui and he might just be the best and most protective brother she'd ever known. Pushing a letter in his hand, she flashed him a grin and ran off. Komui tore open the letter at once, a smile still playing at the end of his lips.

_Brother, thank you so much for coming today._

_I know I've made you worry so much up to now and for that, I'm truly sorry. But from now on, I want to carry on life in a way that wouldn't make you worry anymore. I'll work hard to become to an outstanding adult, just like you are. Trust me, I won't let you down._

_But you'll still have to watch over me, okay?_

_Love; Lenalee_

And with that, Komui knew it was finally time to let go.

* * *

Even though the invitation to go sing karaoke and have lunch with her friends sounded tempting, Lenalee had refused and left them to go off on her own. It was her very last day in high school, and she wanted to see every familiar spot again one last time.

She didn't miss a single place. The bicycle parking, the school roof top, the sports hall and of course, not missing out on the classrooms and lecture halls. Every single one of these places held very fond memories that she'll be taking along. Even though school seemed like a drag sometimes, it wasn't till you graduated before you realize how much you'll miss it when you leave.

Sliding open the door to the 4th floor library, she went in. She might've come here already in the morning but she just wanted to take another look. Brushing past every table and chair, she could recall all the times she had sat here drowning herself in books and assessments. Now, such stress seemed so trivial.

As she got nearer to the back of the library, Lenalee widened her eyes from a glance at the blackboard. She'd been the last one to write on it, she was positive, but now, another new line of words appeared below hers in a familiar, tidy scrawl.

_I was once very happy._

Lenalee cupped her mouth is either shock or relief, or perhaps a mix of both. This was him for sure. It couldn't be anybody else but Lavi.

She might not have gotten the chance to see him again in person, but seeing these words were a relief to her. She hadn't given him nothing after all! Maybe, he'd simply lost his feelings for her, but knowing that he was willing to acknowledge the good times they had in the past was enough for her.

As her fingers brushed lightly above the words that were so obviously Lavi's handwriting, she said to herself: _Bye-bye, Lavi. I won't think about it anymore._

* * *

Some of the students were still hovering around the school's parade ground, taking photos with old friends and teachers, crying both tears of joy and sadness. Nearby, Lenalee spotted Rou Fa with Allen at the school gate, as they snapped photos of their graduating together in delight.

But as they were caught up in their own happiness, Lenalee decided it was best not to intrude. Instead, she ran over to a familiar champagne colored car and smiled at her boyfriend who had been standing outside waiting for her.

"Rikei! Sorry, have you waiting for long?" Lenalee cared to ask.

"No, not really," Rikei answered as he helped take Lenalee's things and opened the door for her to get in. Jogging over to the other side, he got in as well and quickly, they both drove off.

"Lenalee looks real happy," Allen said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Sincerely, he was glad for Lenalee for finding a guy that would treat her so well. He himself might look unapproachable with his white hair and all, but hey, deep down, he was an equally nice guy too.

"Mmm," Rou Fa agreed. But being her usual curious self, she had to ask, "Anyways, why didn't Lavi come for the graduation ceremony? It's practically the highlight of our pathetic high school life."

"He says he can't be bothered," Allen replied, as he shifted his eyes away from Rou Fa uncomfortably.

"Really?" Rou Fa didn't know what to think, instead sighing, "Does he really have no feelings left for Lenalee after all?"

Allen's eyes darted towards the unsuspecting Rou Fa and quickly stammered, "Yeah...you said it." But even he didn't know what to do about his best friend.

* * *

Rikei had brought Lenalee to the beach again, after spending time together having high tea and chatting about Lenalee's graduation. The sky had already unknowingly turned a light orange. But even with the salty sea breeze in her face, she didn't feel the least bit cold.

"I'm getting to like the sea more and more," Lenalee confessed, as she hugged her knees to herself.

"Still, I can hardly believe it," Rikei said, as he played with a pile of sand, piling it up like a little hill. "You actually got into our University! I didn't expect that!"

"What?" Lenalee shot back in an offended tone. She threw a small pinch of sand at him in a jokingly manner, "I worked hard for it!"

"Ah, okay, spare me please!" Rikei pleaded with a laugh, thus Lenalee stopped.

"So there," he continued, presenting Lenalee with his little hill of sand, "Your reward for being accepted into Osaka University."

"This?" Lenalee pointed doubtfully with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, a present for you is buried right here, right in this mound of sand. So go on, you've got 10 seconds before I confiscate it."

"Eh?" Lenalee repeated herself again skeptically, but Rikei had already begun his countdown. Lenalee rushed to dig into it, even though it was starting to look a little silly. "Wait a minute; I don't even know what I'm looking for..."

Lenalee stopped short when she saw something small glimmering back at her in the middle of the sand. It was shiny, and as she picked it up, it felt solid and slightly cold against her fingers. It was a ring!

"Pledge...?" Lenalee read at the perfectly carved words on the silver ring. "As in...Like a vow?"

Rikei took Lenalee's left hand with a smile, then the ring, before slotting it carefully into her ring finger. "This...means that you're really all mine now, Lenalee. I won't allow anyone else to have you, you know that?"

Lenalee giggled as the ring sparkled prettily on her finger, "Mmm. It's a promise."

Rikei looked more than just happy when Lenalee said that and carefully, he leaned in towards her and placed his lips tenderly on hers. She couldn't hear anything but the waves rolling its way up and down the shore then, but she could feel how hot Rikei's lips were as she eagerly kissed him back. Lenalee knew how easily she could fall in love, but with Rikei, she'd never felt safer. Here, Lenalee swore to herself they would be together forever, walking down the same path hand in hand.

Even if it meant that path wasn't going to be long.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well, if anyone already knows the ending, I *not to be mean* hope you won't leak it out while reviewing (if you are). Working hard on the next chapter, so do wait patiently for it! :DD


	8. After Everything

Author's Word: Enjoy & reviews please!:)

* * *

**1****st**** year, Osaka University-**

With her good grades, Lenalee was more or less able to take every other major she wanted, and in the end, she chose to do Human Sciences. It wasn't as easy or as fun as she thought it would be but at the very least, it was something she was interested in. Rikei was a major in Chemistry and although they were in different faculties, they still managed to spend a lot of time with each other. Lenalee made plenty of new friends and additionally, she even joined the cultural club. Every day, she walked home with Rikei. To be like this, doing what you love with someone you love, was more than what anyone could ask for.

As time sped by quickly, Lenalee kept true to her word and never once did she bother to think about Lavi.

She would only remember him once a year.

**24****th**** December, Christmas Eve-**

"Well, I'm going now," Lenalee said as she unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her bag of things. No matter how blissful and wonderful things are with Rikei now, she still mustn't forget the baby.

Yet, Rikei stopped her, his eyes looking at her with apprehension and perhaps, fear.

"Do you really have to go?" Rikei asked, his hand still holding onto her arm and not letting go. Lenalee didn't speak but she knew exactly what Rikei was thinking about. It was possible she might meet Lavi there again and he was worried. He was worried he might lose her.

"Look, why not we go together?" Rikei continued, but then, he paused and stopped himself. "Wait, what am I even talking about? I just..." Rikei slapped himself on the forehead, probably scared that he was looking like a jealous fool right then, but Lenalee understood how he insecure he felt.

"Rikei," Lenalee smiled as she held up her left hand and showed him the ring she had on her finger. "Haven't we already made a promise? So don't worry, I'll be back soon. Just wait here, alright?"

Rikei nodded slowly, giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he watched Lenalee step out of the car into the snowy weather on her way to see the baby. He kept watching her, all the way till she disappeared up the stone steps.

Over at Lenalee's side, she kept calm, hoping the feelings that she felt surging up in her heart would go away. She was only here to pray and she swore, the moment she was done, she would leave and return back to Rikei's arms as she'd promised. They'd even planned watch a late night movie together at Rikei's house and she was looking forward to it.

Lenalee held her breath as she approached the little garden. Right there, she saw a figure wearing a black hoodie and hunched over at the garden, praying, just as she'd seen exactly a year ago. She'd sort of been half expecting him already so she figured there was nothing to be afraid of. There wasn't anything left between them and she had Rikei. That alone was enough.

She silently stood a distance away from Lavi and waited for him to be done. When he was, she watched as he got up and turned to face her but what she saw took her by surprise. It wasn't Lavi, but instead, it was Allen!

"Allen?" she called out.

"Lenalee!" Allen greeted as well, clearly shocked to see her there.

"What are you doing here?" Lenalee's eyes paused at the bright pink mittens that Allen had just laid on the snow. She didn't understand. Not that she didn't like Allen but to see him here instead of Lavi was just...puzzling.

"Lavi...he'd asked me to come and bring the baby's present for him." Allen, weirdly enough, had turned away, his eyes darting away from hers. It was as if he was afraid to see her, but still, Lenalee couldn't understand. Why didn't Lavi just make the trip himself?

"Never mind, I get it," Lenalee murmured, her feelings slightly bruised, "He's just afraid of the trouble and-,"

"Next year," Allen cut in, "and every year after that, I'm going to bring the mittens here for him. He gave me more than a hundred. Honestly, I can't even live that long..."

Lenalee wrinkled her forehead, still not getting it. "Allen, what's going on?"

But Allen didn't tell her anything. He still had the same look on his face, as if he was struggling and was in pain or something. But Lenalee wouldn't have it. How could he just say something and stop there? There has got be a reason why Lavi wasn't showing, and if he wasn't afraid of the trouble like she'd said, it must be a good one. Grabbing at Allen's arm, she urged him, "Hey! Say something, Allen!"

Allen still kept mum, only looking as if he might just cry all of a sudden. "Are you sure, Lenalee? Things might not be the same for you anymore, you know that?" But Lenalee didn't care. She wanted him to tell her and her eyes were saying the same thing.

"Lavi...," Allen mumbled, "I think...he might be dying soon."

"What?" Lenalee asked, refusing to believe it. "Don't make jokes like that-"

"Will I joke about things like these?" Allen practically shouted at her, his eyes red. It startled her, but she could tell he was absolutely serious.

"What?" she repeated.

"It's something called Acute myeloid leukemia, which is also...it's also cancer," Allen said, wiping at his face once with a gloved hand, "He'd never let me say it, especially not to you, Lenalee. But he'd been waiting for you...waiting for you while he was fighting alone, all this time."

Lenalee couldn't even take in all that Allen has just told her. To think Lavi would have something as horrible as this...she couldn't even picture it in her mind. With her throat dry, she still managed to ask, "Since when?"

"Since our second year in high school, maybe around April. I know his attitude towards you changed all of a sudden then, but can you understand, Lenalee? He respected and liked you too much to want to stop you from pursuing a proper life." And suddenly, Lenalee recalled everything that had happened back then.

Lavi, scrunching the black beanie in his hand quickly and throwing it into the river.

Lavi, kissing some other girl that wasn't her during the party.

Lavi, turning around to look at her coldly and telling her he wanted a break up.

Lavi, throwing her ring back at her and riding off.

And arguably, the latest memories she had of him;

"_Oh," Lavi's hand flew up to touch at the black beanie he had on, "This? It's my new style. I guess my liking for it grew. Do you like it?"_

* * *

Rikei had been worried, since it'd already been half an hour and Lenalee still hasn't returned to the car. He'd even called her several times, but when she failed to pick up, he decided to come after her instead.

"Lenalee!" Rikei called out, as he rubbed his hands together for warmth, "Lenalee!" He couldn't see her anywhere, so he just kept running down the path. Finally, when he spotted her squatting in front of a small garden, he dashed forward.

"Lenalee, I was worried," he cried, as he dusted off the snow that had settled on her hair and shoulders. Wrapping his arms around her small frame to perhaps provide her some comfort, he asked, "What are you doing here? It's nearly been half an hour."

"Lavi...," Lenalee whispered all of a sudden, stopping Rikei in his tracks, "...I think Lavi might be dying soon."

Rikei couldn't get it. "What? Is he sick?"

Lenalee chocked back the tears that she felt were coming. She still couldn't comprehend the fact that Lavi, who she'd all along thought was healthy and fine, was actually cancer-ridden. And all along, he'd been waiting for her silently, not saying anything and not even considering telling her. If it hadn't been for Allen...she might never have found out.

Lenalee nodded, fingering the pink mittens on the ground. "It's cancer..."

But the moment she thought it, it felt even more unbearable. Lavi, he was having cancer...so how could she afford to still sit here? Lenalee shot up and wiped fast at the tears on her face, "I have to go. I need to get there-"

"No, don't!" Rikei grabbed her by the arms and held her close to him forcefully, even when she struggled to want to run away. "Please, if you go, you won't come back! And he'll just leave you again! This time, you won't be able to turn back!"

"I'll come back!" she cried, still trying to wriggle out of his grip, "And I don't care! Even if he does, it's fine, because-"

As she squirmed about in his arms, the ring on her finger got loose and fell onto the soft blanket of snow. Both Rikei and Lenalee paused instantly to look at it, and suddenly, both were silent. From under the dim street light, she could even still see the words 'Pledge' engraved across the ring.

Lenalee swallowed, but knowing it was the right thing to do, she bent over and tried to pick it up apprehensively. However, Rikei stopped her.

"Don't pick it up!" he warned, as he reached over to do it himself. Standing up with a broad smile on his face, even if he was really hurting inside, he said to Lenalee, "Stopping the person I love from finding happiness...I'm really quite terrible, aren't I?"

Lenalee stood stone still. Rikei was looking as if something he had feared all along just happened and even without asking, Lenalee knew it was because he knew he was losing her. In fact, he was the best boyfriend anyone could possibly have and he had accepted her so easily with so much love. Even she'd thought they would last forever. Yet here she was, hurting him again when he was willing to sacrifice himself to make her happy. Rikei was a good guy and he didn't deserve all this. But who knew her love for him had never once surpassed hers for Lavi?

"Listen. If that punk hurts you, I'll do whatever it takes to win you back, okay?" Rikei took her by the shoulders and turned her around so she was now facing the road that would bring her back. "Now go."

Lenalee didn't understand. Why? He didn't have to let her go at all. Was it really okay if she just went on her way, knowing she'll probably never be able to come back to Rikei?

She started to turn around again, but he wouldn't let her, keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Before I start to cry, just go, Lenalee. I'd be fine."

Lenalee herself was already beginning to cry hot tears, despite the freezing weather. Really, she believed she loved Rikei, but at the same time, Lavi hadn't been forgettable. For her to pick one of the two separate paths...it was tough, but right now, she only knew she needed Lavi.

"Thank you, Rikei. I'll be going then." With that, Lenalee really took off, running down the path to get back on the main road. Rikei had wished her happiness and this time, she wasn't going to disappoint herself again. So she just kept running, not even stopping once.

Rikei watched on as Lenalee ran further and further away from him, eventually disappearing into the end of the dark road. Giving the ring in his palm one long and hard stare, he flung it angrily into a distance and then, he squatted down to cry.

* * *

Lenalee, with luck, managed to hail a cab the moment she was out on the main road. All the way towards the hospital, she kept repeating the same questions in her mind; what if Allen was really just pulling her leg and Lavi wasn't sick at all? Because she'd been confused earlier and couldn't even think straight; was letting go of Rikei the right move for her? She didn't know, but the doubts kept building up.

She was now at the hospital and she could feel herself walking briskly like a robot. Allen had told her ward 302. Now, here she stood right outside the door, bracing herself for who might be behind it.

Pulling open the door with mixed emotions, Lenalee could see the person lying on the bed. He was looking out the window in absolute calmness, even though all there was outside was just snow.

"Allen, did you bring it for-," The person turned around, widened his eyes, but didn't go on speaking. He just looked at her while Lenalee stood there trying to catch her breath. She even didn't know what to feel then, only knowing that...she was upset.

But it really was Lavi. Understandably, he had tubes stuck up his arm and he had became thinner but it really was _him_. For a second there, Lenalee was even wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not.

Taking another step forward, Lenalee had to yell at him. "Idiot!"

Lavi didn't even stir, only looking unruffled. "What did you come for?" His voice was weak.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lavi shifted in his bed restlessly and furrowed his eyebrows. "Because it's got nothing to do with you."

Nothing to do with her? Did she hear that right? Lenalee just stood there and stared at him for a while in silence before beginning to burst into the painful tears that she simply couldn't contain. "You're still wearing that ring."

Lavi glanced down at the ring he had on his finger and tried to cover it up with his other hand. Nevertheless, Lenalee had already seen it. He was such an idiot! He was the biggest idiot she'd ever seen in her life! "You're obviously still wearing that ring! Stop acting tough already!"

Lavi didn't even want to look her, his face an emotionless mask while she continued weeping. Did he even know how agonizingly painful and grievous she felt? All along, she had been in the dark while he had to do this alone. Why couldn't he have just spared her and told her earlier? Why? _Why?_

Lavi turned around and looked at Lenalee as she cried and even he looked a bit red in the eyes already.

"I already knew you would cry, so I didn't want to tell you," Lavi said quickly and uneasily. "Anyway...you should leave. Your boyfriend's waiting for you, isn't he?" He still remembered the time when he saw Lenalee and her new boyfriend at the central library. They looked so compatible and contented with each other that he couldn't help feeling jealous.

"...You back then...you were smiling so happily. I suppose, knowing that there's a good guy out there that would care for you and make you happy...I could go without a worry." Lavi even let out a small smile while he said all that, only making Lenalee want to cry even more.

All of this...it wasn't what she wanted to hear him say at all.

Sitting up, Lavi called out her name quietly. Lenalee looked up at him from behind her tears, as he spoke. "To make you leave me back then...I've really done a lot of really mean and stupid things. And in the end, I only made you suffer. For that, Lenalee...I'm sorry."

Lenalee shook her head. She didn't want his apology. She didn't even want him to think things like these.

Lavi let out a small breath of relief as he stared at an empty spot on the wall straight ahead. "Thank you for coming to see me today. You'll always have to remain happy, alright?"

Lenalee shook her head again, more violently this time. "It's not possible. I don't want any happiness without you, Lavi!"

Lavi lets out a laugh, even though his expression looked torn. "Look, I don't even have three months left-."

"I've always...," Lenalee raised her voice, even though she was practically choking on her tears. "I've always, _always_ loved you." She wanted to add that since day one, since the times he'd called her, the times they'd spent together down by the river...she had never once forgotten those moments, even though she thought she did. But her tears were choking her and she couldn't muster the strength to force the words out. The last sentence was hopefully enough.

Lavi remained quiet as he slowly lowered his eyes. For once, in a very long time, a tear slid down alongside his face. It wasn't something he wanted to let Lenalee see but to hear her say all that...it meant so much to him. At the same time, he almost wished she wouldn't feel this way.

He was just about to open his mouth and protest again when Lenalee walked right up to him and kissed him softly on the side of his face. It stunned him but he didn't say a thing. Lenalee then leaned her head against his for a few quiet seconds before enfolding him in her arms, sniffing bitterly. It had been nearly three whole years since she felt Lavi's warmth already.

Subtly, he placed his arms around her waist as well, hugging her close to him.

All of this, to Lenalee, had felt as if they'd been running in a big circle. But finally, they had reached the place the wanted to be at and Lavi was still alive and well, right in her arms. She didn't care about anything else. So long Lavi would remain this way forever; it was more than she could ask for.

* * *

Lenalee pulled open the drawer of her dressing table. It's been quite a while since she actually opened it _(no matter how weird that might sound)_. She pushed some of her accessories aside to reveal a picture she hasn't seen for a long time now; the one she and Lavi had taken during their first school festival together, with them giving twists and grinning like crazy. Above that sat the ring.

She thought she might never get a chance to ever wear it again, but who knew a day like this would actually arrive. As she slid the ring into her finger, she breaks out in a smile.

It still fits.

* * *

"Morning, brother," Lenalee greeted as she entered the kitchen. Komui had been lazy and ordered Macdonald's delivery for them; not that she was about to complain.

"Mmm, morning," Komui replied, as he looked up from his paper. "Are you heading out soon?"

"Yeah, I've got an early lecture today," Lenalee replied, reaching out for a hash brown. As she did, Komui caught sight of the ring that gleamed back at him on her finger. He didn't say anything, choosing to turn back to his paper instead.

* * *

"Alright, now bring the needle up...yes, you're getting it..." Christina helped Lenalee while she did the knitting, giving her instructions and teaching her patiently.

"Like this?" Lenalee pushed the needle through the threads.

"Yes, you got it. Now just knit the same way for 60 times."

"What? So many?" Lenalee gasped.

Lavi sat on his bed, laughing. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lenalee didn't reply, instead concentrating hard on her knitting. Even though Lavi had singlehandedly done over a hundred mittens on his own (which naturally meant he had more practice), she refused to believe she can't do a better job than he did.

"Well, don't force yourself to do it if you can't," Lavi said, lowering his voice just a tad. "Can't help it if you're stupid."

"That's so not true," Lenalee stuck her tongue out at him, before getting back to where she left off. As she stitched on, careful not to prick her fingers by accident, Lavi leaned back on his bed. Reaching in his jacket, he took out a camera, snapped a picture of Lenalee quickly before hiding it behind his pillow and picking up his phone.

Lenalee spun around, raising both her eyebrows. "What is it?"

Lavi looked up at her innocently while waving his mobile phone at her. "Nothing. I'm just deleting some old messages."

"No way. I saw you hide something." Lenalee put her stitching down before standing up and trying to see what Lavi had hidden, even though he won't let her. It almost feels unreal to be back together with him again and now, they see each other practically every day. Just as if they were trying to make up for the time they'd lost when they were apart.

*******

But of course, things weren't always as smooth. Lavi had fevers very often, even though they were mild ones and his appetite was horribly poor. He would eat a little, only after Lenalee or Christina has persuaded him for a long time. After that, he usually complains a lot before becoming very moody and it only gets better when Lenalee is there.

"I'm here," Lenalee greets Lavi once after having school.

Lavi brightens up the moment he sees her, but she realizes his food is untouched. Again, he was procrastinating and refusing to eat.

"Hmm, no appetite?"

"It tastes horrible," Lavi remarked.

Lenalee stared at the food for a moment, but frankly speaking, she understood. She'd never been a long term patient in a hospital before and for Lavi to go through that much must be tough. She didn't want to add pressure on him, but she hoped her being there would encourage him a little.

Lenalee presented him with a small box of candy. "Its milk chocolate candy. Want some?"

"No, you go ahead."

Lavi watched as Lenalee tore open the plastic wrapper, took one out and popped it into her mouth. Lenalee gave an approving nod, "Mmm, nice."

"Serious?" It sparked some of Lavi's curiosity and he reached over for the box. "Then I want one too."

"Eh?" Lenalee watched on as he happily chewed on. "Were you just using me as your guinea pig or something?"

Lavi ignored her with a silly look on his face, inspecting the colorful box in his hands. He was always pretty easy to cheer up. "It's not bad, yeah. And you know, chocolate is one of your favorites right? Keep eating it and you'll get fat, Lenalee."

"I won't. I'm as slim as they come."

"Heh. Don't know why, but that cheered me up. Remember when you said you used to be the fat kid?" Lavi laughed to himself. Lenalee made a disapproving face, but she had a smile playing at the end of her lips. "Stupid," she scolded him softly. Yet, hearing his laughter and seeing him smile had been extremely reassuring. There wasn't anything else in the world that she'll rather have over this.

* * *

It was already New Year's Eve. Even though the days seem way better with Lenalee around as company, time passed faster for Lavi as well and he would dread whenever she had to go home. Still, he understood University work must have its toll on her and for that; he'll rather she went home to rest up.

"I'll be back again tomorrow morning. Let's catch the first sunrise together, alright?" Lenalee said sweetly to him as she packed up. Lavi nodded as he passed her her jacket.

"Okay," he mumbled sourly. "Take care on your way back."

"What's with the face?" Lenalee leaned down a little and ran a finger across the creases that had formed on Lavi's forehead. "I'll be back soon, faster than you even know in fact."

"I know." He held her small hands, which were forever colder than his. "Give me a goodnight kiss first, then, before you leave."

Lenalee blushed a shade of pink. "Lavi! What if the nurse comes in to give you your medication right now and-." But she didn't even finish her sentence. Lavi had sat himself up, pulled her down by her arms and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. He was always like this, doing ridiculously unexpected things, but still, his kisses never fail to send waves of excitement up her body.

Thus, she sat down next to him on his bed, allowing him just a little bit more time to kiss her. She'd missed his kisses so badly that she thought she might need this more than Lavi. But as usual, his kisses were so perfect and he kissed more than just her lips. He kissed her gently on the forehead, her ears, her cheeks, even her nose, before coming back to kiss her on the lips again. Lenalee felt so emotional then she actually cried a bit while he had his fingers tangled up in her hair.

"Mmm. Salty," he mumbled as he kissed some of her tears away, while wiping the rest off with his free hand.

Lenalee let out a small laugh, but to be back again with Lavi feels so wonderful. It was like one of those moments where she just wanted to...to stand on top of some really tall building and scream her heart out because of how happy she felt.

"You are such a crybaby," Lavi mumbled as he kissed her lightly again.

Lenalee mumbled something which Lavi couldn't make out (probably because she was still crying) and he had to ask her to repeat herself again.

"I said I'm glad we're back together again! Urgh." Lenalee tried to blink the tears away as she said that, but it was so embarrassing for a girl to admit it that she had to look away. Lavi, looking amused, pushed her face lightly back to look at him before engulfing her in a bear hug.

"Silly." He pulled away and ruffled her hair. "I thought you were gonna' leave?"

"I am," Lenalee said, standing up. She wished they could just be together for every single second and she never would've to leave his side. Sadly, she had school and other responsibilities to take care of and that meant she really had to go. Yet, every time she walks out of his room, her heart would sink and she would feel uneasy, because she doesn't know if she'll still see him again in the morning.

Well, of course she would. She had full confidence in Lavi and she knows he's not going to let her down.

* * *

Lenalee had barely left for 15 minutes and already, Lavi is feeling the boredom. He tried to watch the snow outside fall while worrying if Lenalee is already on the bus or not, but he couldn't even get pass 2 minutes before someone came in and interrupted him.

Originally, Lavi had thought it was time for his medication, but when he turned his head, he spotted Komui standing at the door. Courteously, the man bowed in greeting to him that Lavi felt a little uncomfortable. "Uh, actually..."

"Please accept my apologies..."

Komui had came all the way here after work on a snowy New Year's Eve and he had said it all in a very matter-of-factly way. Even though his sister said nothing to him (and he didn't ask), he'd made the effort to check up on Lavi's status and to find him here in such a state...he'd been feeling guilty.

"For doubting you, hitting you...and not trusting you...I apologize." He stood upright to see a worn out Lavi, still not accustomed to his mannerism.

"I should be the one to apologize." Lavi let out a rueful breath. "...for getting this disease."

Lavi, even though he was bedridden, he bowed towards Komui in full respect and apology. "I'm sorry."

Komui didn't say even a word, only giving a pained face as if he didn't really understand, before walking straight up to Lavi's bedside and extending a hand in front of the boy's face. Lavi looked up at the hand doubtfully. Hadn't he completely let Komui down already? By getting leukemia, not being able to care for Lenalee properly...Komui should be very disappointed his sister actually loved someone as horrible as him.

Lavi took the hand, not sure what it meant, but Komui shook it once so tightly that he was forced to look into the man's eyes.

"Lenalee...please take care of her."

Slightly disconcerted, Lavi continued staring at Komui. But the feeling, knowing that Komui actually believed he would win this war against cancer, was exceptionally gratifying and heart-warming. Without a moment of doubt, Lavi agreed.

"Of course." He almost wanted to cry, just like Lenalee had done for him so many times before. "Of course," he repeated.

* * *

**New Year-**

Lenalee had come around earlier than Lavi had expected, in fact moments before he woke up. It was almost inconceivable that he would actually be able to see into a New Year with Lenalee again, but after last night, it was enough to want to drive him on to get well faster.

"Morning, Lenalee," Lavi greeted as he stretched himself and tried to sit up.

Lenalee hurried over to help him up and arranged the pillows vertically so Lavi could lean on them at ease. "Morning, Lavi." She then went over to draw the open the curtains, thankful that Lavi had quite the clear view, even though it was still dark out.

"Come here." Lavi motioned for Lenalee to sit in between his legs on the bed and when she obliged, he placed his arms around her waist protectively.

"I'm glad that I'm catching the first sunrise of the year with you." Lenalee had said it in almost a whisper, as if she, like him, still couldn't really come to terms with that fact. She felt Lavi put his chin on her shoulder in agreement and after that, they just sat there quietly till the sun rose half an hour later.

"Hmm, I need to get going. I'm supposed to meet and pray with the girls today."

"Sure." Lavi watched as Lenalee got up, kissed him once and then, she left on her way.

* * *

Lenalee still had her hands together; her eyes squeezed shut in concentration as she prayed. Last year had just been a huge roller coaster ride but this year, she was determined that things would get better. _Lavi would be beginning another round of chemotherapy again starting this New Year morning. Check ups, pain, treatment...all this would be grueling for Lavi but he's really putting in so much effort. So all I want this year would be for Lavi's quick recovery and for me to support Lavi better. I just want to be there for him and for us to be together till we're 60, 70, 75...well, the longer the better..._

"Hey Lenalee, control yourself! You've probably got too many wishes already!" Lenalee could hear Miranda's voice sounding in her ears.

_That's all..._ Lenalee opened her eyes, rung the bell above and turned to go with her girlfriends. She knew she probably wasn't much fun to hang out with nowadays because so long she wasn't with Lavi, she would get worried, but it wasn't something she could help. She just didn't want to feel like she was risking anything.

But so long he was still alive; she won't want anything else for herself. She just wanted him to live.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Chapter 8 already, wow.

And I feel sad for Rikei. He was such a nice guy right _(at least in my fic)_? I'm still glad I picked him, though most people probably can't remember who he is unless they're a really big fan of DGM. Due to my extreme fangirl nuttiness, I've (quite some time back) purchased the DGM fan book. *Yays for myself*. The similarities linking Lavi, Lenalee & Rikei together just prompted me to use Rikei instead of Kanda LOL.

Lenalee: China, 20th Feb, Aquarius, likes Chocolate cake

Lavi: Unknown nationality, 10th Aug, Leo, likes Yakitori _(Very coincidentally, the same as the actual male lead of Koizora)_, 179cm _(Height bothers me)_

Rikei: China, 17th Feb, Aquarius _(which means he's got more stuff in common w/ Lenalee?!),_ likes Lenalee (O_o), 180cm

Rikei feels like everything in between Lenalee & Lavi. And these are actual facts from the book too! Does everyone see the link? Okay, omg, I'm typing rubbish. Never mind me...I just hope this chap has been good. The next one will be awesome too, promise! :D


	9. Wishes

Author's Word: Ah, this chapter is slightly longer than the others (I'm writing without thinking about the length again). Enjoy and review when done, thank you! (:

* * *

**Lenalee's 2nd year in University, February-**

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Komui asked, as he reached over for a piece of broccoli. Lenalee had personally called for Komui to come home earlier today, just so they could have dinner properly _(he gets home late sometimes due to work)_ and for her to tell him something important.

Lenalee held her spoon in midair. "Erm...I want to apply for a year of leave from college to take care of Lavi." She didn't know if it sounded logical to Komui or not but she just wanted to be there better for Lavi and this was just something she felt she had to do.

Komui cast her a doubtful look and Lenalee instantly apologized, "I'm sorry I'm always so much trouble." But even so, she wasn't prepared to take any of her words back. She knew how her brother felt about education, but she needed this.

"Well, are you sure? A year off of college sounds..."

"Brother, Lavi's really trying so hard now. I just...I just want to do this small thing for us _both_."

Komui pondered over it but he didn't seem mad. Rubbing his chin as he thought it through another time, he eventually gave in. "You're already an adult, Lenalee. Just decide for yourself." Komui didn't say another word, instead carrying on with his dinner. But for Lenalee, this was the best encouragement she'd ever received from him.

"Thank you," she muttered appreciatively, and a little louder, she repeated, "Thank you, brother."

* * *

Now, Lenalee had one burden off her shoulders, though not entirely. She had much more time to spend with Lavi now, usually arriving in the mornings after her brother has left for work and only returning home at night to cook dinner and clean up the house a bit. It was the least she could do.

*******

"I'm sorry; I think I need to throw up now." Lavi had quickly seated himself up, and Lenalee, who'd been busy with her stitching, hurried to get him the nearby bin. These were possibly the side effects from excessive Chemotherapy, she guessed, while she ran her hand up and down his back in an attempt to soothe him.

Having to go through that much was so painful to watch. Imagine how Lavi feels.

*******

Lavi had just left for yet another check up. He hadn't been feeling right the whole day and even though he was usually more talkative than Lenalee was; today, he hardly said a word. There, Lenalee sat alone in his ward, waiting for him to be back. She knew the feeling inside her was called fear but there wasn't much she could do.

*******

As Lavi waited impatiently for the nurses to tell him he could go, the doctor in charge had in the meantime called for his grandfather and Christina.

"How's Lavi now?" Bookman, a man of few words, had asked. To be summoned to the doctor wasn't a good thing, and worse of all, he didn't understand a thing all these X-Ray charts meant. Even Christina started to worry for her brother, and not in a good way.

"His situation isn't optimistic, especially with his immunity dropping drastically. Why not this...I suggest Lavi go home to relax and enjoy the remaining days he has. It'd be better for everyone."

To even think that Lavi might be dying was too much for anyone to handle. Christina started to shed rare tears and wiped them away as quickly as they had come.

"It's too early to give up isn't it, Grandpa? Lavi's been trying too hard to stop now!"

Bookman let out a sigh and stood up. "Let's just let Lavi decide for himself." Even if it meant telling Lavi that his days were few and numbered.

*******

When Lavi had returned back to his ward, Lenalee wasn't there anymore, though her things still were. But once the nurses left Lavi alone with Bookman and Christina, he could instantly tell how tense and uptight the air around him was. Worse, was when his grandfather told him the bad news.

"I'm going to persist till the end," Lavi said stubbornly, and everyone knew once his mind was made up, he was going to stick to it. "My life doesn't only belong to me. Half of it...I'm living for Lenalee, our future and my family. And I'm not about to give up on those treatments now." He ended it there, full stop.

Just in time too, because the moment he looked up, he saw Lenalee at the door. She had went to wash the strawberries she'd bought earlier and now, she found herself stepping into a completely still room.

"Ah, Lenalee! Don't worry; the doctor said I'm fine. I guess it's thanks to you, eh?" Lavi forced himself to plaster a smile on his face and pushed every bad thought towards the back of his head. As long as he's still breathing, he won't stop trying his best. And for Lenalee, he was willing to do anything.

* * *

Before visiting Lavi the next day, Lenalee took a turn and stopped by the empty temple.

Never had she came here with such a heavy heart and for once, just once, she really did want God to hear her prayers and feel her sincerity shine through them. Lavi and his family might not have told her anything yesterday, but naturally, she was worried. Praying seemed like the only thing she could do.

Placing her hands together, she closed her eyes and said to herself in a low whisper: _Please. No matter what kind of obstacles you place in my way, I'll accept them. Lavi's been working too hard and I know he's not going to give up. Please let it be a miracle._

Lenalee got on her knees in front of the altar, bowing her head so low it nearly touched the cold, stone ground beneath.

_Please don't take him away from me._

* * *

Time passed, and day by day, Lenalee worked hard for Lavi. Sometimes, she even stayed overnight in the hospital just to keep Lavi accompany a little bit more and they would talk and laugh over random topics. When Lavi found out that Lenalee had applied leave to take better care of him, he had pulled a sullen face and forced her to still study a bit no matter what. For that, Lenalee had willingly agreed.

Over time, Lavi actually showed progress. Even though it was slow, it was still progress and everyone was delighted, because initially, they thought he wouldn't even last past March. Well, except Lenalee. She never believed in that in the first place.

**Mid-June-**

"Guess what, Lavi? Don't freak out but your outing's been approved!" Christina burst in excitedly and threw her arms over him. "Even the doctor's shocked at the recovery progress you've made!"

"Oh man, sis!" Lavi bolted up and tried to push Christina off him, though he was grinning from ear to ear. "But, seriously? They're really going to let me out for a day?"

"Of course! And I reckon it's all thanks to Lenalee here, aye," Christina chuckled. Lenalee, who had been sitting next to Lavi and doing her reading, didn't want credit for anything. Lavi's improvement was all his own effort and she was just contented knowing that he was getting better. Plus, she wasn't the type to accept compliments shamelessly, even if it was her own effort, so she just shied away.

"This is great news, isn't it Lenalee?" Lavi looked exceptionally thrilled, like he didn't expect things to go so well either. "So where should we go? I'll bring you wherever you want. Disneyland, overseas and-."

Christina slapped at Lavi's head with her hand playfully. "Oh please, put a lid on it will you?" Lavi can never seem to be serious sometimes, but he didn't care as he brushed his sister's hand away, only waiting for Lenalee's reply.

"Anywhere's fine, as long as we're going together," Lenalee commented in a sweet and matter-of-factly way which just made Lavi want to hug her there and then. She did have a few ideas in her head, but even if Lavi wanted to go to Easter Island for fun, she would follow suit obediently. Anywhere with Lavi is good.

* * *

The next day, Lenalee opened her eyes to the repetitive sound of her alarm at 4 in the morning. She was usually an early riser but this was way early, even by her standards. She had to drag herself to go wash up and get prepared but today was her only day out with Lavi and she wanted it to be something memorable. This was necessary. Plus getting their lunch boxes ready was a good way to start.

Lenalee had been holing herself in the kitchen for some time now, and it's either the good smell of the food or it's her being too noisy that woke Komui up. His face was still unshaven and his hair a mess when he walked into the kitchen with an old sweatshirt on.

"Morning, Lenalee. What's the whole ruckus about?" Komui eyed the amount of food on the counter that Lenalee had whipped up. There were sandwiches, tamagoyaki _(Eggs rolls with chicken on the inside),_ fresh rice with sesame seed on them and more to come, except he couldn't really see that well without his glasses on.

"Did I wake you up?" Lenalee caught herself. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Komui murmured sleepily as he nipped at a piece of hot chicken roll when Lenalee least expected him to. "Mmm, not too bad."

"Really?"

"Yes. Nowadays, my cooking can never be edible as compared to yours." Komui breathed effortfully. "Mum would've been pretty proud. You inherited her good cooking genes."

Talking about their parents was usually a taboo topic that they avoided but Komui had let it slip so easily today. Lenalee didn't have any memories of her parents at all, since her mum had died after giving birth to her and their father abandoned them. Sure, she resented the truth sometimes and she'd always relied on her brother, even up till today, but for everything Komui had worked for, she was thankful. She had already lost her parents and right now, she didn't want to lose another person she loved- _Lavi._

"Is it really that good?" Lenalee asked.

"It'd only get better if you made me some coffee."

* * *

Lenalee was probably going to get here soon and yet, Lavi hasn't even picked out what to wear for the day. Pulling out different articles of clothing, glancing at them for a moment and then throwing them on the bed seemed to have became routine since 20 minutes ago, but nothing looked right.

Christina peeked in at her brother from the room door that had been left ajar and sighed casually. Really, a leopard never changes its spots. Till today, Lavi was still so concerned about his appearance and whether he looks 'cool' or not. He won't even give it a rest though he hadn't been home since so long ago.

Lavi picked up another khaki colored jacket from the ground when she stepped in asking, "What is this, a first date?"

"Shut up," Lavi turned around and tossed the jacket on his sister, which she unfortunately caught in time. He continued to rummage through several pieces of clothing, trying to find the right everything. With Lenalee, every date seemed just like the first date. He'd been on countless of outings with different people (more specifically, different girls) but Lenalee would always be the only one to ever make him feel this way, all messed up but elated at the same time.

"Say, do you say a lot of mushy stuff to Lenalee all the time?" Christina had to ask.

It was a stupid question. Which decent couple wouldn't exchange mushy words once in a while? Usually, he does it more often than Lenalee, _obviously_, but his sister didn't need to know that. Scrambling for his pillow, he grabbed it and threw it at Christina who was already bowling with laughter though she never heard Lavi's answer.

* * *

When Lenalee came around, Lavi had already gotten his old bicycle out. She never thought they'd even get a chance to have another go at it but to know it isn't true is good to know. Lavi had greeted her, looking as dashing as always, and was about to get on the front seat when Lenalee stopped him.

"You can't! You're going to get too tired, Lavi!"

"It's okay, just get on," Lavi insisted stubbornly but Lenalee won't have it. She can be stubborn sometimes too.

"I understand, but-," Lenalee placed the lunchboxes and her bag in the basket in front of the bike, "-but you'll have to sit at the back, whether you like it or not." Lavi didn't have choice, only giving Lenalee a smirk, before agreeing.

When she first took off, Lenalee was so unsteady with the bike that Lavi was afraid _he_ would fall off.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, gripping onto the seat laughingly lest he really fell off.

"Ahh-," Lenalee was trying her best to not fall off herself, "-You're heavy!" She was turning left and right constantly, trying to steady both their weights plus the added weight from the lunchboxes. After struggling for a short while, she finally got it and started to pedal faster, much to Lavi's amusement.

Years back, Lavi had been the one to ride the bicycle like a maniac. She could never achieve that even though Lavi's lost much more weight now, but his warmth remained the same as his body pressed slightly against her back. It was so good to know that Lenalee felt her mood skyrocketing in happiness. He never changed.

* * *

Lavi and Lenalee got down Lavi's bicycle and Lenalee parked it skillfully. Hearing Lavi praise her just now for how she rode (no matter how terrible she really did) really bring her mood up even more.

"I remember you used to always pick me up for school. I lied to Komui so many times for leaving the house early that I even lost count." Lenalee took Lavi's hand as she glanced around. Here they are; High school; everything about it still seems so familiar. It had held some honestly awesome memories but the ones she rejoiced most for were the ones where she'd been with Lavi.

"And when it was time to go home, we would meet up here too." Lavi had, like Lenalee, never forgotten either. These were arguably the best times of his life thus far. His friends had been like his other family _(though not the teachers)_ and to spend part of it with Lenalee as well had just been equally amazing.

They strolled into the now empty school, for it was a Saturday, and walked aimlessly around the building. In the school hall, Lavi had once performed for everyone, including Lenalee. And in the haunting classroom corridors, Lenalee could remember when she would constantly look for Lavi during recess or free periods at his classroom.

"Man, I miss this place. And I don't even remember doing much learning here at all!" Lavi commented.

"I do. I even dropped to class 2B because I'd been texting you so much when I'm supposed to be listening to the teacher."

"Heh, I'm sorry," Lavi apologized insincerely. But Lenalee didn't really mind at all. Those had been prominent times that had been part of her high school life. In the past, she used to have been fearful of him and his bad boy ways and appearance. Her whole life, at least up till 5 years ago, she'd always thought she'll fall for someone decent and not with earrings and wild red hair. So in many ways, Rikei had fit the bill, but her heart was always Lavi's to keep. It never even really left.

Soundlessly, they walked up to the library on the 4th floor. This was probably the place where they both remembered the most clearly. After all, much had happened here, including some of the better and worse times between them.

"This was where everything started. You lost your cell phone and I found it. I even remember deleting your contacts and messages and waiting for you to realize it could be here so that I can call you."

"Mmm," Lenalee beamed. "I cut class for the first time here, with you. And we even had our big fight here too." The last part remained as a bitter topic, but it was the truth. After all, they both knew why Lavi did what he had to do. "It's incredible. Back then, it was really hard to accept what you said but I guess...I've never held a grudge against you for doing that to me." She merely thought he had lost all his feelings for her.

Lenalee suddenly recalled something and made her way swiftly to the back of the library. Picking up the old chalkboard from behind a bookshelf and setting it on top of the easel, she blew some of the dust away and actually grinned at what she saw.

"It's still here," Lenalee breathed in awe, amazed that the words she'd written for more than 2 years back were still there. Even though the chalk had faded a lot by now, she could still make out what she wrote then, on grad day. The words she'd been aching to ask him last time:

_Have you ever been happy?_

"This was written by you, isn't it Lavi?" Lenalee gave voice. Lavi had come to stand next to her and for a moment there, he kept too still. However, he nodded. Indeed, back then, he didn't want to appear in front of Lenalee in case he ruined her happiness but more to reassuring himself rather than Lenalee (thank god it really was her), he had replied by saying yes. _I was once very happy._

But those words were no longer valid. Lavi brushed the words in between with his fingers, picked up a small piece of chalk lying about and wrote:

_I'm still very happy_.

With Lenalee back together with him now, it was already a huge miracle and seeing Lenalee's delighted expression when he wrote that reassured him that Lenalee was truly there beside him and she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

It's been quite a while already. Lavi hadn't visit the baby for more than a year ago already so coming out this time was a good thing. Squatting down with Lenalee next to him, he laid down a pair of white and orange mittens on the ground, even though the flowers that were in full bloom now got in his way. "I'm really sorry I couldn't come last year. But I promise you, from now onwards, I'll always come here with your mum to see you." He clapped his hands together and started to pray.

Lenalee did so too. Like Lavi said, she really hoped that she can come here every Christmas Eve from now on with him. Not just today, but for the rest of the lives, even till they become old and have to hobble their way here.

*******

Lenalee then drove them to the old grassland next to the river, almost knocking into a nearby tree when she tried to stop abruptly. It was already a little past lunch time, but nevertheless, you've got to eat when you've hungry.

Lenalee presented her colorful lunchboxes to Lavi as they both sat on the grass, evidently proud of what she'd done. Work that started at 4 in the AM couldn't be bad, at least, not when it was her work. Picking up a piece of steamed fish with her wooden chopsticks, she fed Lavi as he'd ask.

"Is it good? I really put a lot of effort in preparing these for us."

"Hmm, the food in the hospital tastes better," Lavi enunciated jokingly, only to earn a light slap on the arm by Lenalee. "Eh?" Lenalee pouted, "Fine, then you are not allowed to have any more." She tried to grab the lunchbox away from Lavi's sight but he was faster and took it before she could get her hands on them.

Lifting a piece of Springroll into his mouth, he chomped happily while begging for forgiveness. "Okay, okay, it's really delicious, I swear!"

"Are you sure?" Lenalee narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course! I'll eat anything; especially if it's food you've made Lenalee. Besides, this Springroll really hits the spot." Lavi gobbled up heartily, his appetite better than she'd ever seen when he was in the hospital. He just loved teasing her and watching her reaction as she retaliated before sweet talking her so she could never stay mad at him for too long. Lenalee really didn't mind while she watches him eat. In fact, so long Lavi's health would get better; she won't mind crawling up every day earlier than 4 o'clock, just to make more interesting meals for him.

A sudden thought popped into her mind that she just couldn't keep inside. It would be weird but...

"Lavi, would you marry me?"

He looked up at her, having barely finished up all the good rice. Maybe he thought he had heard her wrong, but she didn't feel shameful saying such things to him.

"Prove it to me. Prove to me that I'm special to you, that you want to be with me."

He looked fixedly at her for awhile before breaking into a wide smile. "Of course I will. I'll do anything you want me to, Lenalee." He placed the lunchbox down, covered it and reached over to tuck part of her fringe behind her ears. "Anything."

***

As they stood facing each other below the single tree that dominated the entire patch of grassland nearby, the mood had visibly changed for a more contemplative one. Lavi never thought he would ever get to do this, but with Lenalee, anything would seem logical and right.

"You're beautiful, Lenalee." Lavi had broken the silence, though not regretting it. She really did look perfect, standing in front of him with her hair constantly being blown about her, and definitely too good for him. But it was time to get serious.

"Lenalee lee; Will you take Lavi as your husband, and to love him forever till death do you part?"

"I do." Lenalee had never considered more seriously than she ever did her whole life, but with Lavi, it was a surefire thing that she didn't even have to think for long. "And do you, Lavi, take Lenalee as your wife and swear to love her and be by her side for the rest of your life?"

Lavi looked at her calmly but without a doubt, he answered, "Of course I do. I just wish...that the 3 of us could have celebrated this together, as a family. That's my only dream right now...my only dream..." It really did seem like a dream only that it was an unreachable one. He wanted nothing more than to be able to do this properly with Lenalee someday and build a family with her. But with his health like this, he didn't want them both to expect too much. He was literally the word useless, unable to even assure Lenalee that they'll have a bright future together. The moment was overwhelming, even for a grown guy like him, and he had to turn away so Lenalee won't be able to see the tears that had formed in his eyes.

Such a petty thing like this; growing up, falling in love with the right girl and building a family with her...and he couldn't even find the confidence to pull it off. With his hands in fists, he hit at the tree bark behind him, angry with himself. Lenalee clung on to his arm weakly, not knowing what to say.

"I don't want to die." Lavi's voice was shaking so badly that he almost couldn't muster the strength to form a proper sentence. "I don't want to die!"

"Lavi, it's okay, you're _not_ going to die! You'll definitely get well!" Lenalee wish she could say something better than these same old sentences but Lavi was trembling so hard that she felt she might be even more afraid than he was. She didn't want to think about him going anywhere other than staying by her side.

"There's still so much I want to do...really...," Lavi felt he must look pitiful, cowering like this in front of Lenalee, but he was petrified. "I don't want to leave you, Lenalee. I want us to have a family together. I still want to work hard for us!"

Lenalee won't accept it. Dismayed, she tried to coax Lavi around, "Lavi, we won't ever get separated! It'd be alright! I won't let you die, I promise!"

Lavi stood there shaking for some more that even Lenalee felt helpless. If there was a way to split the pain, she won't mind taking all of it so long Lavi wouldn't have to suffer and deal with so much. He was trying too hard now to give up or give in! Watching Lavi like this was simply heart aching. Just when she least expect it, Lavi whipped around and put his arms around her, hugging her so tightly that she could hardly breathe right.

"Lavi...," Lenalee whispered as he held on to her.

Almost too soon, however, Lavi pulled away and met his eyes with Lenalee's. His face was tear stained, the poor boy, and even as he cried, he was wheezing a bit.

"Lenalee...Lenalee, I love you," Lavi said, almost looking as if he might cry out again. But words like these were rare for a guy like Lavi, even when you expect him to be one of those people out there that declared their love for anyone easily. He cupped his hands around Lenalee's face gently and placed his forehead against hers, but Lenalee was too overjoyed for words alone to describe.

"It's the first time you've ever said that to me," she noted in joy, as she wiped at his tears with a hand.

Lenalee's eyes were brimming with tears herself, when Lavi leaned in to her to capture her lips in his softly yet in a way as if he was craving for it badly at the same time. Lenalee simply couldn't refuse. His warmth was all that she believed in and with her cheeks flushed and her hair falling gently into her face, she decidedly kiss him back too. She could feel him twining his fingers with her, breathing in deeply at the jasmine floral scent that belonged to her but she was desperate for them to kiss more, as much as he wanted it. It was as if she was addicted to him, but this all proved that he was still alive.

Lavi was alive and so long things stayed this way, she'd be contented.

* * *

Time seeped past quickly once again, as Lenalee went on her way to the hospital to visit Lavi. She never would've thought she'll say this, but she was so familiar with the hospital now that she can give directions without any hesitation. Nurses and people working in the hospital started to even know her by name and would actually greet her. Talk about outstaying your welcome.

As Lenalee walked along the corridor, bringing along fresh honeydew with her this time, she ran into an old acquaintance, though not really a friend.

"Ah. Emily," Lenalee called out at the familiar face. Why she did that she didn't know, but Emily looked so different now, with her hair in a loose ponytail and actually being pregnant. Lenalee had never forgiven her for causing her to lose the baby, but then again, she'd been at fault too.

It looked for a second there as if Emily was just going to ignore her and go, but in the end she just stopped in her tracks. "Oh. Are you not feeling well somewhere?"

"No, I'm just here to visit someone." Lenalee didn't wish to reveal so much, much less about Lavi's current condition.

"I see," Emily had said monotonously. "You know, I don't expect you to forgive me. I know you probably still hate me a lot so it's fine if you want to hit me."

Lenalee hadn't meant it in any other way other than pure friendliness. She did still remember the things that had happened back when she was 16 but she was older now. That also meant she should already be wiser and Emily back then was just angry. She would never want to hit her, especially not when she's now pregnant.

When Lenalee didn't make a move, Emily narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why won't you just hit me and maybe that will make me feel better? Let's end it before I become a mother, at least."

Lenalee shook her head with the smallest of smiles. "Can I touch it?"

She had meant the baby in Emily's tummy of course and it took Emily by surprise. Lenalee didn't bother to wait for Emily's reply though. She just bent forward a little and touched at Emily's very pregnant tummy lightly. _This is what it feels like to be this pregnant. To have a child with someone you love and care for._

It remained as a shame that Lenalee never got to give birth to a healthy baby, like what Emily would be able to do soon. But if fate would permit her and let Lavi get well quickly, she would hope to have a baby with him. Preferably a girl too, since Lavi likes it that way, but that doesn't matter.

And before Lenalee bade Emily goodbye, she wished to Emily that she could have a healthy baby. What's in the past should stay that way and no, she didn't hate Emily anymore. But just as she was about to leave, Emily called out to her.

"I think...I know why Lavi would like you so much."

It's true that they're ending on a good note, wasn't it? Lenalee only smiled back, waved and went on her way. Never would she put her grievances on Emily's new baby because to her, every life was precious and special. Just like Lavi's is.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Uhh, I was afraid this chapter might be a little draggy. I hope I haven't rambled on too much on their little trip outdoors (?) Perhaps listening to *sad* songs when I write make me more emotional, so I tend to do that... _(Wiggles brows)_

Okay, why am I always using the last part of a chapter to type rubbish??


	10. We'll Be A Dream

Author's Word: It's chapter 10 already, wow. Now onward with the story and drop me a review (or more Bananas) when you're done! ;D

* * *

**1****st**** July-**

Even if Lavi isn't one to be bothered with what clothes she wears, Lenalee had recently gone shopping and today, she'll be visiting him in a brand new flower-patterned dress and flats. Not only that, she also brought a bunch of colorful cranes for him as well, though expectedly, he didn't comment on her outlook.

"Whoa, what's this?" Lavi placed the magazine he was reading on his lap as he took the canes away from Lenalee's hand to look at them.

"There are 100 cranes in total. Allen, Rou Fa and Miranda made them for you, and I did the last one right at the top. But I didn't even know till they were already done with 99 of them."

Lavi gave a short whistle, admiring the hard work. "Wow. I'll have to remember to thank them."

Lenalee smiled and took over the cranes to help Lavi hang them up by the lamp. "This is so that you'll know there are always people wishing you good luck. Miranda had googled for ways to express them and it's said that 100 cranes will bring good luck and wash away sorrow. I don't really know but I hope it's true."

***

After three hours, it was more boredom than Lavi can handle. He threw aside another finished paperback novel and just had to complain. "The hospital sucks to the max. Entertain me, Lenalee."

Lenalee was still busy with her stitching and she scrunched up her forehead in concentration when what Lavi said distracted her a bit. "Uh...wait a second..." She was at a tricky corner and her voice drifted off. Clearly, she was ignoring him to finish her project.

Lavi sighed, and with nothing to do, he ended up looking out at the window.

"Say, Lenalee," Lavi asked casually, "what happens to people when they die?"

Lenalee paused momentarily. She didn't want to speak about anything related to pain and death, not because she was ignorant but simply because she didn't like it. Nevertheless, she replied back with an intelligent, practical answer. "They'd definitely go to heaven." She carried on with her stitching slowly, as if it wasn't affecting her.

Lavi still stared out the window. "I...I want to become the sky." When Lenalee heard that, she turned around to face him.

"...to become the sky...and always look after Lenalee from above," Lavi continued, his eyes glancing into Lenalee's. He wasn't even smiling at her in a sad way, but giving her one full of care and encouragement. Weirdly though, it tugged at her heartstrings.

"To look after me like some stalker, is it?" Lenalee replied cheekily, hoping to lighten her mood more rather than Lavi's. He chuckled at the comment and looked away in slight embarrassment since it wasn't his nature to say the considerably cheesy things that he just did.

It was Lenalee's turn to look out the window. The sky was a warm glow of orange, and even though it might look better if they're out in the open, being here with Lavi is also pretty good.

"Then even time I look at the sky...," Lenalee said in almost a whisper, "I'll think of Lavi."

She really did love skies a lot. They were vast, endless and comfortable to look at and yes, they do remind her of Lavi nowadays. "A clear sky means Lavi's in a good mood. A rainy day means Lavi's feeling cranky and a sunset would mean...Lavi's embarrassed."

She was making it all up as she went along but they did seem to make sense. Well, sort of. Lavi turned away at the last part but she could see he was just hiding his face away from her in embarrassment. Lenalee happily took his hand in one of hers and he squeezed it back tightly.

"...and a night sky would mean Lavi's warmly hugging me." Lenalee smiled at Lavi as he held on to her hand and looked down at the ring on her finger.

"I only bought you a cheap ring," he noted.

Lenalee shook her head. It wouldn't matter even if it's made of grass or straw. So long they were gifts from Lavi himself; she'd love all of it. "It's fine. The important thing is that you get well as soon as possible," she encouraged, "And when you're healthy and out of the hospital, you can get us both better rings, alright?"

"Okay," Lavi promised. "But for now, to make up for it, I'll give you all the stars in the universe."

Lenalee nodded in laughter. "You sound like a commercial for that brand of cereal."

But even as they both broke out in laughter, Lavi never once let go of her hand. To be like this every day would be pretty enjoyable, won't it? She won't even want all the stars in the universe. She just wanted to be with Lavi.

* * *

The days seem to be dragging on a little now whenever Lavi isn't around when Lenalee's there. He seemed to be not around more often, doing his checkups and Chemo and blood tests stuff. Lenalee didn't even fully understand but once Lavi appeared, her worries would be pushed aside for the meantime. Days had slowly gathered into months but Lavi never gave up. He was still alive.

**Mid-September-**

About a week ago, Lavi had been shifted to a larger ward. Even though it looks bad in any outsider's eyes, everyone around Lavi didn't give up and instead, they encouraged him even more. Lavi was choosing to look at it positively as well, commenting on how much more greenery and peacefulness he can get in his new larger and better ward and that cheered Lenalee up somehow.

The only thing she didn't like was when Lavi had to go for his seemingly endless checkups and leave her alone. She knew how much he worried about her and even though he must be in lots in pain, he would still hold it in and pretend nothing's wrong. She knows he's only trying to put up a brave front, but honestly, she'd prefer him not to.

Again, one day, Lenalee came over to visit Lavi.

She pulled a box of sweets out of her bag and waved it in Lavi's face. "Here, I bought you more of those Milk Chocolate candies."

Somehow, she'd influenced him into liking it and when Lavi was hooked on something, he would like it for a very long period of time. However, he wasn't looking very enthusiastic today and lately, he'd been in that way.

"Hey, what's wrong? You feeling okay, or is it another fever coming up?" Lenalee placed a concern hand on Lavi's forehead.

"No, it's nothing," Lavi sat up abruptly and took her hand. "The weather will be turning cold soon. At least put on something thicker when you come over next time, alright?" He reached over for the chocolate, popped one in his mouth and let out a smile, but he didn't hide anything from Lenalee. Again, he was suffering but he was still acting tough and worrying about her. Yet, there wasn't much she could do...

As Lenalee got lost in her thoughts, Lavi had pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of her. It jolted her right back to reality and she cocked her head to one side in question.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked laughingly.

"It's just what it is, silly." Lavi tried to capture another shot of Lenalee, but she'd turned her face away to avoid him and all he caught was her side view.

"I'm not photogenic at all," Lenalee started to protest, "Thought I told you that before already."

Lavi opened his mouth to say something but before he could, a young nurse came in wheeling a wheelchair. "Excuse me; it's time for your check up now."

Lavi frowned. "What bad timing. Couldn't you have come in at a proper time or something?" He snapped at the nurse.

"Lavi," Lenalee tugged on his sleeve, "don't be mean now. Isn't your check up more important, or do you not want to get better?"

"I know, I know," Lavi sighed irritably. But before he got off his bed, he turned around to push the camera into Lenalee's hands. "Say, could you have this printed while I'm gone?" His hand lingered there for a while before he let go of it, his fingers brushing against Lenalee's skin. She could even feel the brief second of warmth from his hands.

Lenalee stared at the camera in her hand for a moment before returning her gaze upon Lavi. The nurse was already helping Lavi onto the wheelchair and Lavi was adjusting himself in it. But there was this feeling that Lenalee couldn't describe gnawing away at her heart. She didn't say anything, but neither could she get rid of the uncomfortable feeling.

"Well, see you later, Lenalee." Lavi gave her a wave, his face all smiles but due to no good reason, Lenalee couldn't seem to feel right. Still, she returned him a soft smile too before watching the nurse push Lavi away and out of the room.

That day was just like any other day, wasn't it? Lavi going for his routine check-up, her feeling insecure but he would always return to her side in the end.

_Yes, today would be just like any other day_, Lenalee thought. _Nothing was going to go wrong._

* * *

Lenalee left the hospital immediately after Lavi had went for his check up and stopped by her house to get the beanie she'd finally completed last night. She had been thinking of giving it to him tomorrow, but...today seemed like a better choice.

After that, she went to the nearby photo developing shop to get Lavi's pictures developed. Walking out on her way back to the hospital, she stared at the envelope in her hand. She wondered what stuff had Lavi been taking exactly, since she'd only seen him take out his camera like, twice or thrice all this time. It probably wasn't anything fantastic but Lenalee pushed the bold urge aside to take out his photos and look through them first.

She hadn't even gotten very far from the shop when her phone started to ring unexpectedly. She wasn't expecting any calls from anyone but when she saw Christina's number flashing across the screen, fear was the first thing that struck her and she quickly picked up.

"Lenalee, Lavi, he's...," Christina's tone of voice sounded rushed and heavy. "Come to the hospital quick!"

Lenalee's heart stopped for a second as she hung up without another word and then, she started to run.

*******

Bookman stood near the door as two other nurses and Lavi's doctor in charge gathered around him. He didn't really understand the modern western medicine that they were using on his grandson but anyone with eyes could tell Lavi's situation wasn't very positive. He could hear sudden words like 'increase IV flow' and 'prepare an additional 5 liters of oxygen', but such words only worried him. He was already 88; he shouldn't have to worry like this.

Christina burst in through the door as she slipped her mobile into her jeans' pocket. Her face was creased with evident worry as her eyes followed the doctor. He had just given Lavi an oxygen mask and she could see from the monitor that his heart rate was gradually decreasing. This was bad. This was _very_ bad and it made her want to cry out.

Meanwhile, Lenalee had been running as if for her life.

It was the peak hour and she simply couldn't wait around to try and catch a taxi. The next best thing she could do was to run via a short cut down an empty road she knew and hopefully, she could get to Lavi soon.

But bad thoughts kept flooding her mind. She was worried about what might happen to Lavi, even though she hated herself to think of such stuff. Fear was mainly what kept her legs going and she ran and ran, not even slowing down to try and catch her breath. Lavi might be dying...she was afraid that he might leave her and...

Lenalee tripped while she thought on and fell on the rough ground. Crap, it really hurts! She'd accidentally grazed and bruised her knees and arms and worse of all, she'd dropped all of Lavi's pictures all over the place. Lenalee got up, reached out and scrambled to get all of them back into the envelope but suddenly, she paused.

All of them, each and every one of those pictures...were all of her.

Her eyes scanned the pictures hurriedly and seriously, all these pictures only contained images of her. There was one when she was doing some reading, another one where she was changing the water for the flowers and another one where she'd fallen asleep by Lavi's bed...and there were more too...yet, all this time, she didn't even know Lavi had taken so many pictures of her, amounting up to hundreds of photos as the days they had together passed.

The pain cut her heart like a knife through butter. "Lavi...," Lenalee had subconsciously whispered his name and in a fit, she grabbed at all the photos.

*******

Christina watched on as the doctor injected something into Lavi. Tubes...there were so many of them stuck up Lavi's arms that it was just terrifying to watch. She didn't even have a clue as to what they were doing and the only thing she could pull off was to stand aside in silence.

Just then, Lavi's phone begun to ring its familiar ringtone, vibrating above the bedside table. The nurse closest to it was obviously annoyed by the sound and grabbed at it to try to turn it off but Christina stopped her just in time.

"Wait, hold it!" Christina snatched the phone back and just as she thought, it was Lenalee. Quickly, she answered and it was Lenalee in a video call. She could see the poor girl running through the small screen, her face red and filled with worry.

"Lenalee!" Christina ran towards Lavi and shook him slightly, holding the screen of the phone in his view. "Lavi, look, it's Lenalee!"

Lenalee didn't stop running as Lavi's face came to view. He looked so pale that it was heart wrenching just looking at him alone.

"Lavi...," Lenalee tried to catch her breath, "Lavi, can you hear me? Wait for me okay? I'll be there soon! I'll be coming to see you!" But Lavi's eyes didn't open. She could see him lying on the bed but she wanted him to just look at her, to tell her that he was still alive and that he'll wait for her to come.

Lenalee ran on as she cried, "Lavi, you're strong! So...so don't give up! Don't give up! Open your eyes! Lavi! Lavi!"

And slowly, she could see him peel open his eyes tiredly. Slight comfort washed over everyone. For Christina, to see that happening, it was almost as if she could feel the hope for Lavi again. Lavi had opened his eyes! This was something really good!

But over at Lenalee's side, she couldn't resist scolding him. "Lavi! Why do you keep taking pictures of me? From now on, we'll have to take them together o...okay?" Her voice was shaking terribly, worsened by all that running. Damn it, she didn't want to see him like this. She wanted him to be all right so badly that it hurts. Without knowing, her tears had started to fall and they were painful ones.

Over the screen, Lenalee could see that Lavi was mouthing something, but she couldn't hear what he was trying to say. Stopping abruptly, her face wet, she asked him, "What? What did you just say, Lavi?"

Lavi's chest hurt horribly and he couldn't even feel his own arms and legs. Taking another deep breath, he slowly forced the words out, no matter how weak his voice was going to sound.

"Lena...Lenalee...," Lavi had said, "...s-smile for me...?"

Lenalee tried to hold her idiotic tears back. This was what Lavi was asking for. But...even if it's hard, she was going to comply.

Slowly, quietly, she managed a smile. A warm, soft smile, even when her tears were endlessly streaming down painfully, but she did it anyway. She had given Lavi a smile.

And slowly, surely, Lavi returned a small one to her too, filled with love and more comfort that anyone can ever imagine. It was just like every other smile she'd seen on his face.

Lenalee had unknowingly stopped crying suddenly. "Lavi, I'll be there soon," Lenalee sniffed, her voice finding the strength. "Wait for me!"

Lavi gave her a nod of reassurance and with that, Lenalee begun to run again. A split second later, the line between them got disconnected and Lavi could see his wallpaper appear. It was the very picture they had taken together, with the sky in the background. It almost feels as if like...everything had just happened yesterday.

But the physical pain was more than Lavi can endure anymore. It hurts so much, knowing that Lenalee would be alone on her own once he was gone, but the pain was killing him. He still had so many things that he wanted to share with Lenalee, so many things to accomplish with her. He wanted them to have a family, have plenty of children and then grow old together.

But all of it were just his own thoughts, a dream that would never come true. He still remembered how he fell in love with her and all the good times they had spent together. Celebrating Christmas with each other, lying on the grassland side by side peacefully and holding her small hand in his...he loved all of it, but mostly, he'd loved Lenalee more than he had ever loved anything else in the world. And he has even yet to thank her for everything. However, he couldn't hang in there anymore, even if he had promised Lenalee he would wait for her.

With Lenalee's smile etched in his mind, Lavi slowly closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry, Lenalee. And for everything you've given me...thank you._

One last tear slid down the side of his face, and without another word, he silently went on his way.

Christina called out Lavi's name and grabbed at his arm, shaking him softly at first, then more violently, but he didn't open his eyes anymore. The monitor right next to her gave a long, endless beep sound and it just made everything worse to stomach. "Lavi...," Christina cried desperately, burying her face into her hands. Even Bookman had tears in his eyes and he turned away, making no attempt to wipe at them.

The first picture that Lavi and Lenalee took stayed visible on the screen of Lavi's phone.

But he was gone and he would never open his eyes to see that picture anymore.

_To be continued..._

* * *

The next chapter would be the last one, just a note to everyone. I understand that this chapter has been short but that's the way I break my chapters. Hopefully, I can upload the last chapter as quickly as possible.


	11. I'm Still In Love With This Sky

Author's Word: I hurried to upload this 'cos my new school life starts in a day's time for me. It's the last chapter already. Like, seriously.

* * *

Everywhere you walked today, the air would smell of rain. But of course; it was pouring mercilessly outside, looking as if it might go on forever and never stop. In the room, not a single person smiled and hardly anyone was speaking. And in the front, a monk was chanting prayers while several more people dressed in black came in.

Each and every one of them, they were all waiting for it to begin.

People that knew him, including past teachers and classmates were shocked. _"But, he's only 20! That's so young!"_ they said. _"And he was a smart boy too! Quite a shame there, really..."_

In the front row, offering their prayers, were Christina and Bookman respectively. Holding the joss sticks in their hands, they quietly bowed when asked to and after that, they said their prayers to send him on his way. Only people that were closest to him would get to go first, but even when they were done, there was still one person missing.

Lenalee hasn't come yet.

The monk had hurried them; asking if the very last person was ever going to turn up. To make everything go faster, the others in the room had already lowered their white chrysanthemums into the coffin. And as Allen lowered his, he even had to choke back his tears. This guy had been his best pal for years. The others were right; he was only 20. _He didn't deserve to die._

Outside, the sound of a car skidding to a stop could be heard.

Rou Fa's ears perked up and when she looked up towards the front door, she could see Komui helping Lenalee out of the car. "Lenalee," Rou Fa had whispered to herself while she went over to give her best friend a hand. But evidently, Lenalee was too upset to even look at her.

The room fell down to absolute silence as people laid their eyes on the petite girl. She looked so pale and fragile, like a vase about to break soon. Anyone who knew him would know Lenalee. She'd been the biggest part of his life, they understood.

"Lenalee, dear," Christina said while pressing a white chrysanthemum into Lenalee's hand. "Say your final farewell now."

"Yes," Komui let go of his hold from Lenalee. "Let's not keep him waiting."

Lenalee could hear them and her head knew what she was supposed to do. Slowly, she dragged her feet across the cold tatami flooring of the unfamiliar ground, inching closer and closer towards the coffin till she was just right next to it. She got on her knees and stared blankly at the flower in her hand. But it was something she needed to do.

While reaching into her pocket for something, Lenalee lowered the chrysanthemum into the coffin. And then above it, she placed a picture of the one they'd taken during their first school festival with Allen and Rou Fa. Those were good times, weren't they?

_Weren't they, Lavi?_

Her eyes trailed up the sea of white and stopped when she found his face. They had let him put on the beanie she'd made but inside, she knew Lavi was going to complain if he knew about the loose threads that she'd carelessly forgot to cut off. Yet now, he was just...quiet. He wasn't saying anything to her at all, his eyes shut tight.

As she looked at him, the pain started to set in once again. Memories, so many of them, flooded into her mind and scorching hot tears started to flow down her face unknowingly.

A sudden thought came to her. She remembered...the Baby's breaths. And the way he'd looked as he ruffled her hair in joy. She could recall pressing her face against his back as they rode his bike to school. And the crazy boy, with chalk on his angry face, had broken into a smile as they kissed in the library. Not only that, he'd sewed over a hundred pair of mittens for the baby all on his own! ...Even till now, Lenalee could still picture his face when he held her tight as they caught their first sunrise together earlier in the year. She could still _feel_ him, sitting right next to her, her hand in his...

"_That way, no matter where Lenalee is, I can instantly find her."_

"_Have the baby! You must have the baby! And I will definitely work hard to bring you happiness too!"_

"_Lenalee...Lenalee, I love you."_

"_...s-smile for me?"_

Lenalee's head hurt, as she gripped at the side of the coffin without much strength. "Why, Lavi..." she questioned him, even though she knew he wasn't going to answer her, "Why are you so cruel? Why are you always leaving me behind on my own?!" They'd planned for him to get well. They'd planned for them to get married together, so he could buy them new rings, have kids and they could work hard for their lives together hand in hand.

_Lavi, you'd promised, haven't you?_

Lenalee kept on crying but she refused to stop herself. "Why...why won't you wake up? You're so cruel to me, Lavi." He only looked as though he was still sleeping. If he were, he could just wake up now and spare her of this...

Lenalee reached in to the coffin and touched Lavi's forehead once. She remembered the last time she felt his warmth, and yes, he had always been warmer than her since forever. But now, his skin against hers was icy cold and in a way, the reality further pierced itself through her heart. She loved him too much. So how could she accept this?

"Lenalee, Lenalee sweetheart," Christina came kneeling down next to her, tearing as well. "Say your last goodbye to Lavi now."

Lenalee shook her head. "Lavi, please, I beg you...please wake up. Please...come back to me, Lavi..."

Even when she knew he was never going to open those eyes to ever lay them upon her again, she had to ask. But no. Even if she begged and cried, Lavi would never return to her side again. He would never ever take her hands in his ever again, or smile and tell her that she was beautiful. He really had left.

And outside, the rain continued pouring down, almost as if Lavi was crying too.

* * *

Back at home, Lenalee sat by her window and looked out of it peacefully. The sun had begun to set and the entire city was probably bathed under its warm, orange glow. The air still had a certain rainy smell to it but at least, the rain itself had stopped.

Lenalee could hear a knock coming out of nowhere on her door. And knowing that she wasn't going to respond, Komui came right in.

"Lenalee, Lavi's sister wanted me to pass this to you. She said its stuff he wrote..." At the sound of the name, Lenalee's ears pricked up slightly but she made no effort to turn around to see what exactly it was.

"Well, I'm just going to leave it here," Komui said after a moment of Lenalee's ignorance. Lenalee heard a heavy thud on her desk but still, she made no effort to see what it is. "Dinner's ready, if you're willing to have some. Just call me if you need anything, okay?"

When Lenalee failed to respond again, Komui simply went out, closing the door behind him.

Lenalee then turned her head around to see a plain, blue color cover book on her desk. Yet somehow, she chose to ignore it to stare up at the open sky instead.

* * *

It was already 1 in the AM. However, even after crying so much during the funeral in the morning and wearing herself out, Lenalee still couldn't fall asleep. She had been...thinking. Or more like, being kept awake for a certain reason since saying she'd been thinking sounded wrong. Her mind was a blank page. Since the time she knew Lavi had died, it'd been like that.

Lenalee tossed around again, laying on her other side.

She hasn't even gotten the chance to close her eyes before her phone begun vibrating. Sitting up, Lenalee wiped her eyes subconsciously. Oh, so she had been crying again? Not that it was anything new there.

Reaching over to her bedside table, she saw the incoming call was from Christina. Tiredly, she picked up anyway.

"Lenalee...are you asleep yet? I'm sorry to be calling this late."

"Mmm." That can't even be considered as a decent reply, but Lenalee didn't have the strength to really speak right now.

"Well...have you read Lavi's diary yet?"

Lenalee didn't answer, but at least she was listening.

Christina went on. "Lavi had a short life. But I believe part of him existed just so he could meet you. I'm sorry if it sounds a little cheesy but to put it simply; I think Lavi was satisfied and should have left in peace."

_Really, Lavi? Are you really satisfied with just...this?_

"...so therefore, you have to cheer up too, Lenalee. Stay strong, alright? Ah, well, goodnight then."

Christina had hung up. Lenalee did so too, lowering the phone on her table and curling back up into bed. She cried herself to sleep that night, holding Lavi's diary in her arms and shivering even though she'd already tucked herself under her blanket. For some reason, she's still unable to find the strength to open up his diary.

* * *

Too quickly, morning had arrived. Lenalee did the math in her head and realized she probably didn't even have 3 or 4 hours of good sleep in total. Not as though she cared. Like a mechanical robot, Lenalee had washed up, combed her hair and got dressed. She wore that same flower-patterned dress she'd once wore to visit Lavi in the hospital. He'd never complimented her on it but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters now anyway.

Daylight had barely broken but Lenalee was already out of the house. On the street, there were hardly any people, only the early risers and old folks heading for the market. She herself didn't exactly know what she doing, but her legs did. They seemed like they were moving on their own in fact.

Before she even knew it, they brought her to face a stream and a familiar piece of grassland.

"_This is my favorite spot, Lenalee."_

Lenalee hugged the diary close to her and stood over at the bridge, looking across everything. Lavi's favorite place had somehow become hers as well, only for different reasons. This place had witnessed the ups and downs in their relationship, watching as they first kissed, as they broke up and even the last times of Lavi's short life. And that river...like it, Lavi had rushed forward and again, he never waited for her. He simply went ahead on his own and left her behind to fend for herself.

Lenalee's facial expression was bitter when she thought about it, and she shook her head in frustration.

Lavi's death had hit her the hardest. He had been living and breathing one day and next moment when she returned, his heart had stopped. To come to terms with that would be the hardest thing she'll ever have to do in her life...No, to live without him would be. She didn't want him to become the sky to watch over her or anything like that. What was the use if he could never be next to her again, to hear her voice, see her smile and hold her close against him?

"Lavi...don't leave me alone..." Lenalee sniffed and she dropped Lavi's diary on the ground.

It was like...having your oxygen supply cut off suddenly. Humans wouldn't be able to survive without that. With Lavi, it was the same thing. She simply can't do without him in her life because that would be too painful. Without Lavi, it'd seemed as though her world should come to an end as well. She just wanted to be where he is and if...if dying would allow her that, then there wasn't anything she was afraid of.

Lenalee grabbed the railing of the bridge and tried to heave herself over it.

_Wait for me, Lavi. I'm coming. I'll be right beside you soon..._

Everything happened so fast that even Lenalee couldn't catch anything properly. She knew she could see the river water rushing down beneath the bridge, her mind blank save for the suicidal thoughts. But after that, two things came flying in her face that scared her instantly, so much so that she lost her balance and fell right back on the stone cold ground of the bridge.

Her eyes widened and she'd scanned for what came at her; finally finding two white doves flying into the sky.

The sky was barely opening up to a new day, so it was still a mix of blue, purple and orange. Or maybe even more colors too. But doves were extremely rare where she was from, and to see two of them together must mean something. Behind her, Lenalee's ears caught the sound of paper flipping due to the wind, and she spun around to look down at it.

Lavi's diary, the pages in fact; were being flipped slowly by the wind, allowing her to catch a glimpse of what he wrote for the first time.

"_I don't want a break up but Lenalee would be happier if..."_

"_...wonder if Lenalee's still picking out her carrots..."_

"_...so many memories of me and Lenalee at the library..."_

"_I saw Lenalee with her boyfriend today. Hope she's doing well..."_

"_...wish Lenalee all the best. Praying for her that she'll make it to Osaka University..."_

"_Lenalee, careful not to catch a chill."_

"_To be with Lenalee again...that's more than I can ever ask for."_

"_I'm going to fight this illness! I still want to be with Lena..."_

"_Lenalee, don't slack off! You aren't as smart as I am, so you'll need to study..."_

"_...Lenalee came by again this morn...has no idea that I just took a picture of her..."_

"_Lenalee's eyes are swollen...has she been crying?"_

"_I'm afraid of dying. I don't want to leave Lenalee..."_

The wind paused for a moment there, stopping at one of the pages randomly, allowing Lenalee to catch sight of a doodle at the bottom of the page. Despite being a lousy artist, Lavi had doodled a heartfelt drawing of him and Lenalee holding hands with a little girl in between them. It was Lavi's dream: for them to have a child of their own.

Lenalee cupped her mouth with a hand as she cried. Lavi's diary, nearly all of it, was about her!

"You're one dumb boy, Lavi," Lenalee mumbled to herself as her tears continued falling. Slowly, she bent down to pick his diary up and when she did, she noticed something sticking out in between the pages at the back. Lenalee gave it a quick flip and realized something she hadn't noticed before. A letter, addressed to her, was right at the end of his diary.

Lenalee carefully opened the letter and read it.

_Lenalee;_

_I guess if you're reading this letter...it must mean I'm no longer around anymore.  
Originally, I really wanted to walk in step with you to the future and to be with you forever. In the end, I left first. For that, I'm sorry, Lenalee. I'm really sorry.  
I guess you must be crying right now. But don't, because I'd rather see you smile instead. Even though I've grumbled a lot about my illness, to be able to meet you had already been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. To meet you, to spend my life with you...you've already given me so much. I may not have any right to say this but I really love you, Lenalee. More than you'll ever know, in fact._

_If someone were to ask me if I'd ever been happy, my answer would still be: Yes, I am. I am because I've got the chance to fall in love with Lenalee. And for that...I guess I'm already very fortunate. That's why every time you see this letter and think about me, I hope they will be the good memories I've given you. I'm not sure if I've given you many, but I hope you'll smile when you think about them._

_You have to be happy in life after this too. From above, I'll always take care of you. And I definitely wouldn't anyone bully you either, I swear! So no matter what happens, keep smiling okay?_

_Thank you, Lenalee. For loving me, for everything you've given me...thank you._

_-Lavi_

Lenalee ran a finger across the words that Lavi had written to her before turning to look upwards at the morning sky. Even when Lavi knew he didn't have very long, he was still constantly thinking about her. His final message to her was for her to continue living and not to give up. To think she'd been so silly a while ago, trying to end her life just like that, without thinking about her brother, her friends and more importantly, Lavi.

_I'm sorry._ Lenalee sniffed as she hugged Lavi's diary to her chest. _I'm fine now._

Lavi was probably laughing at her right then, ruffling her hair as he did, for being a crybaby. He would always be looking at her from above and she guess...he would never ever be gone.

* * *

**2 years later-**

It's been quite awhile but Lenalee had been overseas for a short holiday trip with her friends. Well, namely Rou Fa and Miranda, but it's the first time since they've all graduated from their respective Universities. The plane had barely touched down in fact and Rou Fa and Miranda remained asleep in their seats.

Lenalee grinned to herself. Since completing her Human Sciences degree, she was kind of still thinking about what to do with it. More or less, she knows she wants to do something related to being a teacher, but nothing is confirmed yet. However, whatever it might be, she knows she's going to give it all her best. After all, she'd slogged like crazy for this degree so she'd better make the most out of it.

When all the procedures have been done and the luggages have been collected, Lenalee looked forward to going home. And there, she saw Komui among many other people in the arrival hall, waving for her to come over.

"Brother!" Lenalee ran forward to give him a hug. "I didn't know you were coming to pick me up!"

"That's why those things are called surprises. Now, let me help you with that." Komui reached over to help Lenalee with her bag.

"Aw, you're so lucky, Lenalee! Allen's at work and he can't even pick me up!" Rou Fa pouted.

"Yeah," Miranda added, "My parents are working too and I've got to go all the way home myself!"

Komui sighed. "In that case, since it's almost dinner time, why not we go over to some nearby restaurant for a good meal? A welcome dinner to all of you on me."

No one would be dumb enough to reject a free meal from Komui and they all agreed eagerly. Komui then ran off to drive the car over while meanwhile, Miranda went off with Rou Fa to get something from the duty free store. Lenalee offered to wait, so she stood outside the airport.

It was already the evening. As Lenalee glanced up, she could see the sun setting, the sky a warm orange with a dash of pink. Even though he'd already left more than 2 years ago, Lenalee can't help but think of him sometimes, mostly when she looks up at the sky.

"Lavi...," Lenalee smiled to herself, "What are you being embarrassed for?" The sky was after all a deep orange.

She thought to herself. If she hadn't met Lavi on that fateful day so many years back, she would never have to feel such agonizing pain when he left. She wouldn't end up being so sad, so disappointed and so alone. She would never have to feel such heartache at all.

But if she really didn't meet him, she wouldn't know the warm kind of happiness a person can bring another. She wouldn't know how gentle, how loving and how big Lavi's heart might be and for all the love and care he'd showered upon her, she would always be grateful to him. Sure, she would come across more challenges and losses along the rest of her life, but she guess...she's going to be fine.

Lavi was the one who had been her first love. She never expected this much to come out from what she used to think was simply 'puppy love'. However, Lavi have indeed left some very good and prominent memories. He'd made her the happiest person on Earth and he'd taught her to become strong.

_Thank you, Lavi._

_Is it good where you are? Have you seen our baby yet?_

There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, but now, she always asks in her heart. With so many good friends, her brother and Lavi's memories to help guide her along, she suppose she'll always live on cherishing life. Maybe later on, she would meet someone good, fall in love and then get to experience the same happiness Lavi had once brought her. No, correction. He is still bringing her lots of happiness, wherever he might be right now.

Far ahead, Lenalee could see Komui's car approaching and behind her, she could hear Rou Fa and Miranda's laughter getting closer toward her.

_Do you know, Lavi? I'm still in love with this sky._

_And this love will never go away, from the first day I've met you till forever. And I know you'll always be next to me, watching over me no matter where you are._

The ring on Lenalee's finger stayed safe on her finger, and Lenalee knows- Lavi will never be gone. He'd never even left in the first place.

_-Fin-_

* * *

This story took a little more than 4 months to finish but even if it wasn't that fantastic, I'm still quite happy with what I've done. I'm not sure if I've portrayed Lavi and Lenalee's relationship as well as the actual stuff, but I really did try my best since _Koizora_ is one of my favorite movies/novels.

Also, I thank everyone that has reviewed for the past many chapters. I don't usually reply to reviews (ultimate fail, I know) but it encourages me to know people make an effort to read and review my stories and _that_ makes me happy :D Therefore, arigato minna-san *passes out rubber duckies to all*.

Lastly, if you've never watched Koizora, please do! I've stolen the plot _(from the drama, movie, comic & novel versions, which is like everywhere...) _so I'd love to credit them. And I'm not saying that just because I think Miura Haruma is awesome in the movie hehe.

Again, thank you so much all! Enjoy the rubber duckies aye! ;D


End file.
